


Private Property，Don't Touch  私人财产，不可亵玩（又名：生人勿动） 2019.9.25更

by HuanguAquilachrysaetos



Category: True Detective
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Dom/sub, Gangsters, M/M, Repaying Debt, Spanking, being framed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanguAquilachrysaetos/pseuds/HuanguAquilachrysaetos
Summary: Marty的人生陷入低谷，但是显然，还有更悲惨的事情等着他。不过人生的低谷有时候也可能是个转机，就看等着你的是魔鬼还是救世主。前期存在非自愿bdsm，所以分级那里标了rape/non-con，不过后面大多是剧情，我个人认为这篇文里的Rust和Marty之间基本不存在故意伤害（以伤害对方身心为目的）的行为。至于后面会出现的bdsm情节，通常是双方知情同意的，否则我会单独标注。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kinky，但充满了剧情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重新编辑了，把文从头贴过来了

**1**

这就是人们常说的，某些失败者开始准备自杀的时刻。

Marty的人生在上个星期五走到了史无前例的低谷。在失去名誉、工作、家庭和房子之后，他又收到了一封特殊的通知书：

_Hart_ _先生，很遗憾地通知您，您在我公司有一笔_ _100_ _万美金的贷款已临近最后还款期限，请您于本月_ _31_ _日之前至我公司前台商谈还款事宜。若您对此存有疑问，在此真诚地提醒您，这笔贷款已在_ _7_ _月_ _25_ _日被用于缴纳您的保释金。_

_期待您的到来。_

Marty扫了一眼下面的地址和电话，还有那个低调奢华的公司logo，在一圈细巧的藤蔓花纹中间印着“Narrow Gate”。Marty眯起眼盯着下方交叉的小图案：那他妈是两把匕首吗？

他很想将之归为恶作剧，他都已经走到垃圾桶跟前了，但是他突然想到夏天发生的那堆破事，为了保释金焦头烂额之际，同事帮他弄到了80万美金，这才凑齐了保释金，免于牢狱之灾。他当时实在是太心烦意乱了，此后又忙着离婚分家产和争取女儿的抚养权，竟然一直没有去细想这笔钱到底是从哪里来的。

突然一个灵感一头撞进脑子，Marty跳起来，一把将那张厚实精美的“催款通知书”摔在地上：“操他个贱人！”他破口大骂，在通知书上狠狠地一通乱踩，“操他的家族见鬼的信贷基金！”

吼完之后，Marty慢吞吞地走回那张破床，颓然坐下。他被坑了！又一次！他的所谓的“好哥们”拿着所谓的“家族信贷基金”取出来的钱来“接济”他，却是为了进一步将他的人生推向地狱。根本不存在什么狗屁信贷基金！这他妈的根本就是假借他的名义借的高利贷！而现在，才不过刚刚过去1个月，就到了还债的时候了！

Marty用力地搓着脸，很想去酒吧喝个烂醉，但是，不，他现在穷得连去酒吧的钱都没有了，住在这个一天只收15美元的破破烂烂的汽车旅馆是他经济能承受的极限。开玩笑，他可是连车都不敢开了，就为了省点油钱！

尽管他宁愿窝在床上把时间花费在诅咒那帮卑鄙小人和贪婪律师断子绝孙下地狱，但是前警察的直觉告诉他这高利贷可不是闹着玩的，他不知道去了那个地址之后会怎样，但他知道如果不去的话会怎样。他不敢冒着Maggie和女儿被上门逼债的风险自己跑路，再说，他连跑路的钱都没有。

好吧，今天就是这一天了。8月31日，最后期限。

Marty瞪着那扇玻璃门上十分低调到必须近看的“Narrow Gate金融代理公司”几个字，把手里的冷汗往裤子两边使劲擦了擦，推门挤了进去。

窄门公司，呵呵。

Marty梗着脖子穿过那条逼仄的走廊，尽头是一扇黑色的大门，旁边设了一个小办公台，一位秘书打扮的女士正坐在桌子后面，面前是三块电脑显示屏。Marty咳嗽了一声，对方只抬头扫了他一眼：

“Hart先生，经理在里面等你。”

Marty点点头，走向那扇门，正要推门，门却自己打开了。“该死的有钱人。”他嘟囔了一声，大步走了进去。

 

“Hart先生，事情就是这样，你现在是这份借贷合同的唯一债务人，不管你怎么认为，这份合同可是经过公证、完全合法的。上面有你的授权签名。就算你否认自己曾经授权Demma先生签署这份合同，但借贷行为是事实发生的，而这笔钱确实被用于你个人所需。因此，你必须承担偿还的责任。”经理说，然后不给Marty任何反驳的机会，接着说道：“必须提醒你的是，如果你不尽快还款，这笔钱将继续计算利息和滞纳违约金，大约为每日1%。以及，相信你一定知道，如果你拒绝还款的话，这笔债务将由你的亲人承担，鉴于你已经离婚了，所以接替你债务的第一顺位是你的女儿。”

Marty不知道自己是怎么走出那里的，等他的胃终于疼起来的时候，他才发现自己在路上游荡了两个小时，已经过了午饭时间。“见鬼！”Marty咒了一声，从便利店买了点吃的，赶回住的地方。他抽空给原来警局还能信得过的同事打了电话，而对方确认了这个窄门金融代理公司的合法性，以及这份贷款合同的合法性。好极了，现在他正式背上了100万美金的高利贷。

所以，他到底该死的要怎么在三个月内弄到100万美金呢？！

 

Constantin Mercier是个有一半法国血统的意大利佬，一位从黑道成功洗成半黑不白的实业家，热爱赚钱胜过杀人放火。虽然对于其他帮派来说，他依然是首屈一指的老大，但是他自己却很享受霸道董事长的身份，那听起来更文雅一点，显得自己多了那么点上流人士的体面。身为一个老大，Mercier先生似乎没什么不良嗜好，不酗酒不吸毒不杀人，除了和老朋友打打牌赌赌小钱以外，就是骑骑马打打猎看看舞台剧，过着贵族一样的日常生活。

——操他爸的才怪。

Rust面无表情地抬了一下眉毛，看着手机上大老板在5分钟之内发来的第13条短信：

“这次你必须去！不然我就做空你的股票！”

好吧，这次的威胁要比“用一百个光头脱衣舞男塞满你的安全屋”听起来靠谱多了，Rust漫不经心地想。于是他言简意赅地回复道：“操。”相信他那个脑洞特别宽广的老板一定能从这个含义深刻的单词里看出他的属下充满鄙视然而迫于无奈地答应陪他去参加某个“SM之夜”的糟心。

Rust曾经和老板讨论过这个问题，直言不讳地指出这种对性行为的极度好奇是典型窥淫癖的表现。但这个意大利佬面不改色地辩解道：没人能对美妙的性说不，就算这不是直接发生在自己的老二上！并且他还补充一句：正常男人的脑袋里都有一根诚实的老二，如果没有，那不是虚伪就算性无能！

好吧，你说的都对。Rust耸耸肩，用一叠新鲜出炉的地产交易合同把意大利佬从自己的办公椅上扫了下去。

回到眼下的问题。

Rust开着他那辆旧福特，踩着点地开到了意大利佬的豪宅底下，连喇叭都没按，他老板的脸就贴在了车窗外面。

“Rustin我的好伙计！”Mercier兴高采烈地扑了上来，把车顶拍得响，回头跟他的管家大声说：“我们出发了！”“一路顺风，先生。”管家面无表情地说道，和Rust点头致意。意大利佬已经一屁股坐进了副驾，拉开车窗又喊了一句：“别再把你的马脸拉得更长了Mendez！我保证这次不会乱买东西！”

管家在车屁股后面翻了个白眼，意大利佬没看见。他说的是：“谢天谢地。”

一路上意大利佬都一幅喜滋滋的表情，让Rust很想把他扔出窗外。

“噢come on Rustin！你开的这是救护车吗？！”

“所以你他妈的为啥不开自己的车去？”Rust慢吞吞地说，“我的车，我的规矩。”

意大利佬发出了一阵悻悻的鼻音，但马上又神气活现起来：“啊哈！我就知道！你这个控制狂！我打赌你也对这个SM之夜兴趣浓厚着呢！别装了伙计，人应该诚实地面对内心的野兽！你这样是要出大事的！”

“这我可不知道。但你这样确实是要出大事的。”Rust说完，猛地一脚刹车，意大利佬猝不及防地飞了出去，砰的撞在挡风玻璃上。

“嗷！！！”意大利佬捂着脑洞破口大骂：“天杀的你他妈在搞啥？！”

Rust从后视镜里施舍了一个斜眼：“红灯，老板。”

“操！”Mercier放下手，赶紧把化妆镜扳下来照照，发现只是发际线边缘红了一块，重重地松了口气。“操你的！你竟然谋杀老板！”他从不知哪个口袋摸出一把小梳子整理起头发来，“你这个态度，放在二十年前可是要处决的！”

“哦，我真幸运。”Rust干巴巴地说。

 

作为一名下属、得力干将、集团精英，Rust压根不喜欢抛头露面的工作，更不喜欢这种公私不分的琐碎事情。如果不是Constantin Mercier掌权之后致力于洗白家族事业的话，他早就走人了。

9点过5分，旧福特四平八稳地驶入了克劳福德大厦的地下停车场，顺着专门通道拐进了目的地的前厅。Mercier整整身上的西装，十分有派头地站在门厅入口，好像他是从一辆加长林肯或者宾利车上下来而不是一辆车龄5年的福特。迎宾员沉默而殷勤地向这位大佬递上一个小平板，Mercier扫了一眼，吹了声口哨，冲走过来的Rust露出了猥琐的微笑。

“Rust，我觉得今晚就是为你准备的。”

Rust敷衍地哼了一声，往里面走。意大利佬不失时机地把胳膊搭在他肩上：“今晚我有很好的预感，Rustin！会超——级有趣的！”

Rust只想抽根烟。

他们坐下的时候，台上已经开始了。两人坐在最后面的贵宾席，竟然没人注意到他们。台上正在跳着完全不含蓄的脱衣舞，满场都是乱晃的乳房、屁股和老二。估计是为了符合SM之夜的主题，出现了很多金属和皮革制品。那些舞者在脱光之后就从台上下来走到宾客们中间，像溯流而上的鲑鱼，被等在那里的大小掠食者收入囊中。这期间冒出的各种淫声浪语都被性能极好的吸音材料吞没，使这个特别演出厅里充满了一种朦胧而淫麋的气氛。

“我就知道Basham和Salvage绝不会错过这个。”Mercier说，“我打赌Salvage一半的家产都花在他对性虐事业的追求上了。”

“我以为你是来找乐子的。”Rust说。

Mercer得意洋洋地笑起来：“当然！但这不妨碍我对某些人表达鄙视和同情，你不觉得这地方特别适合探索人性的黑暗和弱点吗？我们的盟友和对手都会在某个时间来这里放飞自我、顺便泄露点小秘密，也许我应该悄悄地把这家夜总会买下来。”

“你已经‘悄悄地’在这家夜总会入股了，Mercier。”

意大利佬十分遗憾地叹了口气：“啊，你说得对，Rustin，人生总不能太完美。”

在脱衣舞的开场热身之后，舞台上降下了黑色的幕布，全场熄灯，黑暗中只听见各种模糊的窃窃私语和喘气声。意大利佬举起了酒杯：“我喜欢这幕布，真经典。”Rust看见一个主持人模样的家伙走上台，穿着礼服三件套，脸上化着可怕的眼影和白粉，手里举着的不是话筒，而是一支散鞭，手柄的部分毫无疑问是一根按摩棒。

“各位尊贵的阁下，感谢您的光临。今晚我们为诸位准备了一件特别的商品，我们希望它给阁下带来惊喜。诸位阅人无数，以往的商品恐怕已经落入俗套。不过，我们最近得到的这件东西可能会让诸位激起新的灵感——”

黑色幕布缓缓上升。

“——今晚，我们荣幸地为大家献上‘难以驯服的笼中野兽’，一位毫无经验的新人，一个脾气火爆的处子。”

幕布拉开了，舞台的中央一块高起的圆台上是一个一米高的铁笼，黑色的丝绸盖住了上面和前面，吊人胃口。但是显然，笼子里的人对此有不同的看法。主持人边说边走到笼子边上，举起鞭子甩在笼子侧面，锁链唰啦作响，连着笼子像是笼子里的人在努力挪动身体。那鞭子肯定打到了里面的人，那个小笼子使人只能蜷缩在里面，躲不开甩进来的鞭梢。铁笼被搞得不停颤动，可以想见里面的“商品”有多强壮，不知道有多少人正在吞口水，但是坐在前面的Basham显然已经跃跃欲试。

那个小意外就在此时发生了。

当鞭子再一次抽过去的时候，笼子里猛然伸出一双被束缚着的手，将鞭子一把抓住。

台下一阵骚动。

主持人猝不及防，鞭子差点脱手，被对方一个猛拽向前踉跄了一下，赶紧用两手抓住了手柄。两边像拔河一样僵持在那里，但笼子里的家伙更胜一筹。后台匆匆跑上来几个人，其中一个拿着电击器顶在笼子上。一阵瘆人的电流声，伴随着窒息一般的短促声响，那双手剧烈抽搐起来，隔着盖布都能感觉到他的痉挛。五秒钟的电击之后，那双青筋暴起的手终于松开，而主持人抢回了他的鞭子。

“哇哦，真惊险。”骷髅脸的主持人扯平了衣服，对台下说道，“诸位都看到了，我们的商品十分强壮，但我保证它不是个光头肌肉男，眼见为实，请看！”

盖布被扯下，当光线照到笼子里的时候，Rust认为自己看到了一只独角兽。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜总会时间

独角兽这个比喻可能不太恰当，但笼子里的人真的看起来不错。那身被聚光灯照得雪亮的皮肤隔着栏杆看起来更加白得耀眼。这里展示过的男男女女漂亮俊美的多了去了，但这个人不知为什么有种特别的吸引力。他在笼子里侧躺蜷缩着，背面朝着观众。金色的头发从笼子一角散落出来，而被束缚的双脚挤在另一头，弯曲的脊背和饱满的臀部贴在栏杆上，颇具肉感地卡在那里。

就连意大利佬都沉默了一会儿，然后措辞谨慎地说道：“这如果不是美人，也是个尤物。”Rust不置可否地应了一声，看着下面好几个人已经兴奋地站起来，大声要求把人弄出来。几个穿着SM道具服的肌肉男把这个被电晕了的男人从笼子里拖出来，其中一个把人打横抱起，另两个移走了铁笼和展示台，接着一个铁钩从顶上垂降下来，勾住男人手腕上的拘束器，把他悬空吊了起来。这是个极不舒服的姿势，男人的脑袋缓缓抬起又垂到另一边，凌乱的金发就那么反射着淡淡的光芒。

他可真白，Rust想，干净得格格不入。Mercier在此时看了他一眼，饶有兴致地凑过来说道：“老实说，我没想到他们能找到这样的货色。”Rust淡漠地说：“这家店不是号称什么都能弄到么？我不信你没见过。”“哦亲爱的，”意大利佬冲他眨眼，抓起酒杯递到嘴边，“相信我，我真没在这里见过如此——性感的，警察。”

一个警察。这让Rust沉思着观察台上的男人。Mercier当然有渠道得知夜总会的内部消息，但不知在场的其他客人知不知道。刚才主持的家伙并没有透露男人的身份和姓名，这大概是出于某种保密的约定，他由此猜测那个人可能并非完全被迫参加这种活动，但肯定也不是自愿的。“他不是警察，”Rust说，“至少现在不是了。”

这件稀罕的商品被立刻拿来拍卖。根据规则，拍下他的人将可以在今天晚上享用他，公开地。Rust注意到对方已经醒了，他的身体显露出一种不舒服的僵硬，手和脚在小幅度的动作。但他没有挣扎，他可能希望自己还晕着并且试图不引人注意。

起拍价是一千，但很快就被叫到了一万以上，夜总会的伙计们十分懂得把握商机，所以当叫价达到一万三千的时候，两个肌肉男解开了商品脚踝上的束缚，将他的腿向两边拉开。商品大腿和腹部的肌肉绷紧了，消极地抗拒这个姿势，但这也让他的腿看起来更好了。他的腿被拉开到九十度，阴茎垂在在中间，上面是深金色的耻毛，而两个肌肉男助手拉着他的腿，将他转过来，向观众展示他的后面。那绝对是个漂亮的背面，从台下这个距离看不到一点瑕疵，那个屁股像两块饱满的面团，或者说两个半球。男人还是没怎么动，但是当助手拉开他的臀肉暴露出肛门的时候，他终于挣扎起来。主持人介绍说商品本身的体毛很少，看起来比较清秀，他下体的颜色也很浅淡，让人直接联想到处子的象征。

竞价一下子就飚了上去。当有人在下面喊着“把他的屁股拉开点！”或者“让我看看他的老二！”之类粗俗的语言时，Mercier就在旁边兴奋地咋呼，向Rust介绍每一个叫价的家伙的性癖。Rust深深地认为意大利佬的窥淫癖和他的八卦癖好相辅相成，大概光是八卦别人的变态性癖就可以让这家伙高潮了。

Rust觉得无聊，这地方的气味令人生厌，他宁可花一整晚泡在车库里打磨他的柜子也不想在这里喝着昂贵的酒精旁观性虐派对。但Mercier做事向来包含某种（奇葩的）目的，如果现在走人，估计意大利佬能唠叨一年把他烦死。

“啊，这种宣布结果前的紧张气氛最让人激动了。”Mercier说，“你知道，自从我和这家店的老板进行了友好的沟通之后，这里已经很久没出现过珍奇异兽了。”

Rust怀念他的香烟。“感兴趣你就拍，Mendez会理解的。”

意大利佬给了他个嗔怪的眼神：“我可不是虐待狂。”

Busham和Salvage果然为了争夺这位前警察的初夜权疯狂叫价，最后Salvage以超过五万的价格拿到了头筹。Rust注意到Busham在放弃最后一次叫价机会的时候和Salvage对视了 一眼，不是那种“算你狠回头走着瞧”的那种眼神，而是“好吧这次就归你下次我来”的那种眼神。他在脑子里迅速回忆了一下那两个家伙最近半年的动向，想起上半年警方的一次缉毒行动，Salvage本可以全身而退，但是却被警察误打误撞地找到了交易现场，损失了几个人还有毒品，而这批货是通过Busham的渠道进来的，导致Busham也被查封了一个重要的码头。但那个案子最后不了了之了，因为警方承认存在不当执法的行为。两人在交了一笔慷慨的保释金之后大摇大摆地走出了警察局。

Rust把视线转向台上的前警察，不确定对方和那次行动有没有关系。

舞台上被迅速地重新布置起来。那些助手麻利地将一些经典的大型装置在台上一字排开，各种道具和工具摆满了两个架子。被吊着的男人尽力扭头去看，全身都紧绷起来，但他没有大喊大叫，而是回过头继续盯着下方。Salvage没有上台，而是让他的一个手下上去代劳。他本人是个瘦巴巴的家伙，但他的手下却是个至少一米九的壮汉，穿着毫无新意的黑色T恤和工装裤，Rust认出他是Salvage的私人保镖Murray，一个前雇佣兵。吊着男人的铁钩被放低，那保镖拽着他的头发，示意旁边的助手分开他脚上连接脚环的链子。男人没有动，当他的脚被分开，他还算顺从地被Murray拽着走向那个X形的支架。这时又一个壮汉走上台，而男人抬头看到他的时候，拒绝靠近那个支架。

“不！”他紧张地大喊，“这不是我们说好的！”他抬起手试图扯开Murray抓着他头发的手，保镖抬脚踢中他的膝弯让他跪了下来，但这男人马上站起来，几乎是条件反射一般地用双手抓住对方的那只右手，敏捷地扭了个身，将对方的手臂向反方向用力拧过去。前雇佣兵嗷地叫了一声松开手，而另一个人从后面把男人一把钳住，勒着他的腋下往后拖，但男人不假思索地用后脑勺重重地砸向身后，让对方下意识地松了手，从而挣脱出来蹿向舞台侧面的出口。因为这个变故，台下一阵惊呼，台上的人都愣住了，Salvage腾地站起来破口大骂：“蠢货！抓住他！”

刚刚退下场的助手冲过来拦截了男人的路线，其中一个终于想起来用电击器把他捅倒了。Salvage的保镖们一个勒住了他的脖子，另一个往他胃上狠狠地一拳。身因电击而僵直的男人被打得如同锯断的树干一样折下腰，暂时丧失了移动能力。

“哦！这可真是精彩！”Mercier在聚精会神地欣赏了前警察的奋起反抗过程之后感叹道，“强悍的猎物最能激发男人的征服欲了。”

不，只是鲁莽，Rust想，这么做只能自讨苦吃，他在上台之前就应该明白这里绝不是脱光衣服就能赚钱的地方。这让他好奇这个警察到底是怎么走到这步田地的。

Salvage恼火地冲上台去，他的保镖终于把人固定在了支架上，他原本计划着在这个新人身上试试他的新点子，但现在他只想把这个让自己很没面子的家伙弄死。直接上鞭子固然解恨，但那样似乎结束得太快。Salvage对Murray一扬下巴，保镖立刻取来一个托盘，里面是码放得整整齐齐的长针和钩子。Salvage满意地点了下头，脸上又恢复了自信。他伸手捏起对方的一边乳头，指甲狠狠地掐进皮肉，在男人的痛哼中使劲拉扯那地方。

“我本打算好好待你的，婊子养的东西！”Salvage咒骂着，扇了男人一个耳光，“现在你猜怎么着？”他压低声音，“我会慢慢地折磨你，到时候你会恨不得去死！”男人瞪着他，几乎是他话音刚落就冲那张尖嘴猴腮的脸上唾了一口。Salvage气得劈手扇了他好几个耳光，当他自己气喘吁吁地停下，血迹从男人被打破的嘴角流下来，但他的眼睛仍从凌乱的头发下凶狠地瞪着这个毒枭，像被激怒的公牛一样粗重地呼吸。

Salvage用力地挥了下手，“把这婊子的嘴塞上！”一个口嚼横过男人的嘴，卡进他牙齿之间，黑色的皮带勒进他的嘴角和脸颊。另一个保镖接过托盘，而Murray开始接替他的雇主掐捏男人的乳头，直到它们肿大立起，然后他拿起一根针，准备扎进其中一个乳头。Salvage阻止了他，满怀恶意地看着男人说道：“不，用钩子。”Murray拿起一枚弯钩，那比针粗的多，当男人看清那东西的时候他挣扎起来，他的身体透露着恐惧，从口嚼的边缘漏出模糊的咒骂。那鱼钩一样的东西直接戳进了乳头下方扯起的乳晕部分，从侧面刺穿了那小块皮肉，仿佛能听到金属穿透组织的声音，但血并没有马上渗出来，足以可见钩尖的锋利。而男人在这剧烈的刺痛中呜咽着绷紧了身体，肌肉的颤动清晰可见，他的五官有几秒钟扭曲成一团，当他勉强睁眼，他的皮肤都因刺激而泛红。

Salvage的手上已经多了一根长鞭，他用鞭子的柄顶起男人的下巴，欣赏他眼中的愤怒和恐惧。“继续。”他说，“这婊子得明白谁才是他的主人。”

当两边乳头都被穿上鱼钩时，男人痛得不停地抽气。这舞台周围设置了扩音器，让台上的动静直白地传到每一个观众的耳朵里。Salvage指挥手下用一根细链子把两个鱼钩串联起来，然后他勾起那根链子，慢慢拉扯。男人的喘息一下子变成了哼叫，如果不是口嚼的缘故他肯定会尖叫起来。Salvage确实很想听听对方动人的惨叫，但未免这不知好歹的家伙再骂出什么话来，他决定还是把那张可恶的嘴塞住比较好。他手一松，链子垂落在男人胸口，鲜血从钩子穿过的地方细细地淌下，赏心悦目。不过在用鞭子抽打之前，Salvage觉得还是让男人更老实一点比较好，因为他实在想要听见奴隶的痛呼和尖叫响彻舞台，这才是他此行的目的。所以他拿起电击棒，把顶端摁在对方充血的乳头上，按下开关。

那男人的声音并不比穿钩子时更响，但几乎所有人都听得汗毛竖起。那种痛苦的声音，伴随着锁链疯狂抖动撞击支架的声响，仿佛把电击棒挥向了每个人。Mercier在Salvage拿开电击棒之后嗤了一声：“看来那虐待狂今天是准备把人弄死了。”

Rust面无表情地望着台上，Salvage的胯下鼓出一团，这变态这么快就在他人的惨叫中兴奋得勃起了。“如果人真死了会怎样？”

Mercier啧了一声：“也没怎样，救护车拉走，反正店主那里有双方签的合同，这也不算犯法。”他凑近Rust，“别摆出这么冷冰冰的脸，亲爱的，你不是一向都对警察挺心慈手软的吗？为什么不去把那个可怜人从那个老变态手里拯救出来呢？”

“横刀夺爱是要遭报应的，老板，我以为你没兴趣参合Salvage的毒品生意。”

“噢不，不！没那么夸张Rustin，看在我这双美丽的眼睛正在被如此不堪入目的画面虐待的份上，拜托你让Salvage和他的老二赶紧滚吧！”意大利佬夸张地说道，然后语调一转、八卦地压低声音，“我知道你已经看上那个小东西了。”

话已至此也不必再说了，Rust连辩解的兴趣都没有。

为此Mercier反而惊讶地看着他，“我以为你会拒绝呢。”

Rust答道：“如果直接承认能让你闭嘴，我何必要反驳呢。你很清楚今天会发生什么，你知道Salvage一定会出大价钱拍下那警察，而你看Salvage不爽有一阵了，你想干掉他，又不想直接在毒品生意上和他正面冲突，所以，搞成私人恩怨是个比较委婉的方式。”他站起来，不紧不慢地看了一眼手表，对Mercier说道，“而我，是那个替你抛头露面的家伙，完全有权力照着你美丽的双眼来两圈，幸运的是，那警察确实还算合意，所以——”

“——你出钱，你说了算。”Rust说着，走出贵宾卡座。

Mercier在他背后翻了个白眼。

台上突然上来个人，并且这个人还一路走到了自己跟前，Salvage楞了一下，马上骂道：“你他妈是谁？！上来干什么？”他的保镖上来推着Rust的胸口拦住他，而Rust干脆地后退了一步，接着一脚踹上对方下体，趁他弯腰的时候一拳把人击倒。谁都没看清是怎么回事，两个保镖都倒在了地上，其中一个人捂着下体呻吟，而另一个的脑袋狠狠地磕在那个X支架上，顿时瘫在地上。Rust抖了一下那件普通的休闲西装，看向Salvage，心平气和地说道：

“抱歉Sal，但这个人现在是我的了。”

 

Marty从剧痛和心悸中暂缓过来，直觉周围发生了变化。那两个壮汉不见了，而那个变态正在言辞激烈地叫骂，却不是对着他。

Marty顺着他的视线扭头看去，只见那里不知什么时候站着个人。舞台的灯光打在对方身侧，让那个人的样貌融在黑色的阴影里。Marty的心里涌起一股奇异的感觉。

刚才的两个帮凶不省人事地倒在地上，这么说来刚才确实听到了撞击的声音。而那个新来的人开口说，这个商品现在是他的了。

人就是这样，当出现一个让你脱离当下危险的人出现时，总是不自觉地将他视作救命恩人，丝毫不去考虑这个人可能只是为了亲自把你推落地狱。Marty的理智在大声质疑，但他依然忍不住松了口气。舞台边缘的灯光刺得他眼睛酸涩，但他迟钝地无法移开视线。于是他看到那个人走近，直到站在自己和那个变态中间。

虽然这个人并不壮硕，但他让Salvage显得像个瘦皮猴。这个毒枭咒骂着什么难听的话，最后却悻悻地跺着脚快步离去。Marty会说那看起来更像夹着尾巴逃走，一脸猪肝色、自尊大受打击、毫无脸面，奔着后台而去，他的两个保镖终于爬起来急忙跟上。Marty打赌这变态佬恐怕会有很久都不敢在这里露面了。

所以，刚才有个能让Salvage畏惧的人发话了。Marty虽然没认真听，但作为警察的专业素养还是让他记下了几个关键词，比如那个发话的大佬是Mercier，Constantin Mercier，一个精明圆滑的商人，同时也是公开宣布洗白并且做得滴水不漏的前黑帮继承人。那么台上这个男人——Marty盯着他的背影琢磨——当然也是Mercier身边的人，下属？他为什么不记得之前看过的资料里有这号人？但显然此人和Mercier关系匪浅……

“想到什么有趣的事了吗？”对方忽然就转过来，抓住了他的视线，警察先生，他听到对方用只有他们俩能听到的声音念了出来。那一瞬间的惊慌让Marty抖了一下，心脏一阵不舒服的狂跳，嘴里的口嚼让他没法克制自己急促的喘息，他只希望自己不要露出惊吓。

那个男人走近了Marty，面面相觑，只隔着两个拳头的距离。一双手伸向他，在他脑后摸索了一阵，他的耳朵甚至能感觉到对方手腕上辐射的些微热度。锁扣很快就解开了，那个口嚼被卸了下来，而男人甚至没有真的碰到他的皮肤。太近了，Marty垂着眼默默缓解脸颊的酸痛和僵硬的舌头，但对方用适中的力道捏着他的下巴让他抬起头。Marty困惑地发现自己一旦看着对方便像是被定住了一样挪不开眼。

这个男人简明扼要地指示道：“接下来我会调教你一个小时，不要说任何不相干的话，你必须称呼我为‘主人’，明白了吗？”

Marty下意识地要点头，被对方固定住了下巴：“你必须用语言来回答我，除非你无法说话。我相信你知道什么是合适的回答。”

Marty的心脏砰砰直跳：“……是，主人。”他答道，忽然感觉浑身的汗毛都触电一样竖了起来。

男人的手松开了Marty的下巴，拇指向上落在他的下唇，轻轻一按便离开了，好像那只是手指不经意间的碰触。“很好。”男人简短地说道。Marty不知道他在自己脸上观察到了什么，因为随即对方用那独特的声线低声说道：“放松，时间会过得很快的，我保证。”

而Marty不知怎么就相信了他。

 

Rust很清楚自己确实松了口气。

尽管理智告诉他那个前警察不至于会在第一天上台就被折磨至死，但他并不乐见对方被肆意凌辱的场面。如果他今天不来也就罢了，可既然来了，看见这些就让他不太舒服。Mercier说的没错，也许他的确对警察有些心慈手软，可是意大利佬既然要坚持洗白自己的帝国产业，怎么能不和司法系统的工作者搞好关系呢。

和Salvage的梁子是彻底结下了，估计此时台下的Busham也是如坐针毡。Rust从黑黢黢的观众席上转开视线，就让Mercier去琢磨怎么搞定Salvage和Busham吧，现在他需要把注意力投注在刚刚成为他的商品身上。

在这个距离，商品看起来更加真实了。他确实很白，身上略有些淡金色的体毛，胸前的乳头惨不忍睹，鲜血被粗暴地碾开，从胸口一直流到了下腹。而这个男人正愣愣地望着自己，眼眶湿润泛红，蓝色的眼珠被照得通透，那个口嚼深深勒进他嘴里。

Rust知道自己必须行动。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本在SY上更新，前面的大家请上SY看（http://www.mtslash.me/thread-245899-1-1.html）  
> 后续会在这里也更新的

Marty不愿去想接下来的事情。在那个男人的手离开他之后他便把脸扭向舞台的里侧，即使知道这样遮挡不了自己的脸，但他宁可瞪着那片暗红色的幕布。他的感觉像是被架空了，一切都非常地不真实，对未知的恐惧让他的大脑陷入了一种迷茫的状态，他的脑子里飘过曾经见过的遭遇绑架和暴行的受害者的脸，现在他开始明白他们脸上的那种神情了。

一只手托住了他的脸，那来自陌生人的温度和触感让他颤了一下，不情愿地将视线落到对方身上。那只手贴着他的脸颊轻柔地抚摸，拇指抹过他眼下的皮肤和发烫的眼睑，食指描画他一侧眉骨，划过太阳穴，手指轻轻地从鬓角插入，直到那只手掌握住了他的脑袋。Marty在这抚触中困惑地看着，眼皮不由自主地耷拉下来，又眨眨眼继续盯着对方。

这个男人看起来平静得可怕，严肃并不是一个恰当的形容词，但是或许可以说有点肃穆。他直视自己的眼睛，他的眼神和触摸仿佛在传递一种无声的信息。然后那只手停住了，只有拇指搭在他的太阳穴，似有若无地揉着。

“不管你在想什么，别去想。”这个男人说道，“听从我的指示。”

他退开去，Marty才忽然发现他们之前有多近。以至于对方的远离像是把他周围的空气抽走了一样。但是这个奇怪的男人脱掉了外套随手搭在旁边架子上，很快拿着一块毛巾转回来，湿润的热乎乎的布料按在脸上，对方竟然给他擦了个脸，然后是脖子，接着是胸口。Marty像是才想起这里的伤口一样抽着气挣扎了一下，对方用毛巾小心地轻触他的乳晕周围的皮肤，去除一些血迹，然后跳过那两个鱼钩，擦掉了淌下的血，最后把毛巾放在旁边的推车上。话说那推车到底是什么时候跑到这儿来的？Marty困惑地盯着那东西，看着男人拿起一块纱布，喷上某种医用喷雾——他穿戴乳胶手套的样子是不是有点过于熟练了？——来到Marty跟前，将那纱布按上其中一侧乳头。剧痛瞬间穿过大脑皮层，但Marty的痛呼还未成形时，对方的另一只手就极其迅速地捏着钩柄顺着某个准确的弧度一下抽了出来。

“唔！”Marty咬着牙将痛呼压成闷哼，而对方没有停顿地继续按住他另一侧乳头拔出了另一枚钩子，那声惨叫到底还是没有忍住。可是随之而来的解脱感让Marty在疼痛的急喘中慢慢放松下来。他低头看了一眼自己的胸口，咽下因为刺激而过度分泌的口水，新的血从那些被刺穿的伤口中迅速渗出，火辣辣地灼痛。那个男人回身抓起喷雾在他的伤口上喷了几下，那很痛，但随后变得麻痹，大概这喷剂里有什么镇定的成分。

男人开始解开束缚他的那些枷锁，把他从那个X支架上解下来。在这个时候，他才分出精力去注意到周围的事情。他听到了声音，台下的窃窃私语，有什么人在下面发牢骚，无数双眼睛在黑暗中紧紧盯着他，看着他是如何在这里赤身裸体，失去尊严。被解开的手臂无力地垂落，Marty能听到自己不规律的心跳，当他完全被解开的时候，他无所适从地站在原地，听着他们希望发生在自己身上的各种事情，台上的灯光越来越刺眼，他看不清——

“过来。”

一个声音低沉地命令道。左边的上臂被用力握住，向前拽去，他的身体被牵引着，迈开腿。向前五步，停下，身体被转动着，直到眼前的灯光不再那么强烈。他像才睁开眼一样盯着面前的男人，看到衬衣领口中露出的锁骨间的凹陷，看到突出的喉结，从下巴延伸开的短短的胡茬，Marty脖子后面像按了个不太灵光的齿轮，让他的脑袋一点点地抬起来。

在深刻的眼窝中，男人的虹膜是蓝灰色的。

抓着他上臂的手滑下来，“跪下。”他说。

Marty的膝盖依次落到地上，而对方却顺势牵起他的右手。

“晚上好，诸位。”男人对着台下说道，“不管你们乐不乐意，现在你们只有我了。”

下面响起一阵轻声哄笑，对于这些客人而言，谁上都可以，只要表演够刺激。而这个第一次上台的新面孔似乎不会让人失望——开玩笑，他老板可是Mercier。

Marty感到右手被握了一下，然后放开了。他看到他的“主人”从某个架子上取下一根黑色的东西，一根缎带。男人站在Marty面前，将他额前的头发向后梳，然后将那根缎带覆在他眼睛上。Marty几乎是感激地闭上眼，等待对方将带子系在他脑后。那丝绸布料光滑而柔软地贴在他脸上，带来黑暗。

Rust知道这个男人需要闭上眼。他看起来稍不留神就会轻微地恍惚，自己抓住他的手腕时，能感觉到脉搏的不规律，他的呼吸就像快要窒息，电击和穿刺的剧痛看起来对他的心肺造成了一定影响，他需要尽快平静下来。果然，对方欣然接受了那条缎带，在他闭眼的那一刻，他的脸松弛下来，如此顺从，信任一个陌生人。所以Rust也无视了台下某些不满，将缎带牢固地系在对方头上。

“站起来。”

Marty摸索着地面，撑起膝盖，刚打算站起来，肩膀上落下的重压将他按回原地。

“回答我，奴隶。”

男人的低沉的声音中多了一种冷峻的威严，Marty意识到，表演开始了。

“是，主人。”

然后他被允许站起来，而那只肩上的手放在他后颈，把持着他向前走。那是另一个架子，男人拉起他的手臂，将他的手腕拷在上方的束具里。Marty等待着，不知道会遭受什么，但他万万没想到会是毛巾和纱布。他的主人再次清理了他胸前的血迹，然后将他的身体缠上纱布。他的伤口被覆盖起来，又一个让他安心的事情。这次，他对男人利索的动作没有很意外。

“谢谢……”他下意识地脱口而出，又后知后觉地加上“主人”。而他得到了一个隐蔽的后背上的轻拍。

Rust想，这个男人一定不知道他胸口的白色纱布也透露着色情的味道。像某种胸部的束带，他想到了这具身体上更多的缠绕和束缚，那一定更为美妙。他取下一根软硬适中的马鞭在手中挥动，那声响让他的“奴隶”紧张了起来。鞭梢上的小块牛皮碰到男人的下巴时对方惊了一下，“别动。”他命令道。隔了不到三秒，男人答道：“是，主人。”于是他用马鞭继续轻碰奴隶的身体，从额头滑下鼻梁，落在饱满的嘴唇。

“张嘴。”他命令道。而这个男人毫无迟疑地张开嘴，在Rust用鞭梢描摹他的下唇时细细地战栗着，发出压抑的轻喘。于是Rust想更进一步，他说：

“把舌头伸出来。”

Marty从鞭子碰到身上开始感到羞耻，纯粹的羞耻，这新奇而让人不知所措。他以为立刻就会是鞭打的疼痛，但却是这样蜻蜓点水般的碰触，如果他不是那么紧张，他会说这是撩拨。那个男人在挑逗他的身体，鞭子在对方手中如羽毛般轻柔。他张开嘴，继而被命令伸出舌头，他闻到那块皮革的气味，试探地探出舌尖，碰到它。

奴隶的舌头条件反射地缩回去，又犹豫地伸出来，Rust没有动，直到奴隶保持住舌头伸出的姿势。鞭梢从舌尖滑向舌面，没有深入，对方始终张着嘴，而Rust可以基本确定这个男人明白了规则。

当鞭子开始往下，从下巴、喉结、锁骨、腹肌、大腿、腿侧、臀侧、腹侧，又到手臂，奴隶的脸上红到了脖子，那低低的喘息只有Rust能听清。他同时还能听到台下的声音，他能感觉到不止一道的羡慕或嫉妒的目光。在Salvage的失败对比之下，Rust看起来如此轻而易举就得到了这个脾气暴躁又毫无经验的年轻人的配合与顺从。

Marty感觉自己的下体和脸上一样开始充血，他对快感没有准备。这种感觉很糟，让他觉得自己不正常，比起憎恨施暴者他更厌恶自己。退一万步来说，就算他是个受虐狂，他也不愿在这里得到快感，这个肮脏、堕落的地方！为什么他要让自己更加的自取其辱呢？

Marty闭上嘴，用全身的力气去抵抗触碰带来的轻微的刺激，一种负面的情绪盘桓在胃部，他握紧拳头，指甲抠进了掌心。

意料之中的抵触，Rust想，这位前警察是个普通人。他一定做了非常多的心理建设才站上这个舞台，但显然还不够多。Rust能理解这种心理障碍，但他不能让它影响这场“表演”。

马鞭不紧不慢地离开奴隶的身体，Rust没有立刻放下它。他需要制造一个机会，一个让他可以名正言顺地用肢体接触奴隶的契机。他看得出来，这个男人可以被直接的肢体接触所安抚，但是他又不可能直接给对方一个拥抱然后说“别怕一切都会好的”。Rust露出嘲讽的表情，从来就没有“一切会变好”的童话，这个普通男人的世界将从今晚开始改变。

Marty感觉到那种触碰停止了，他不敢放松，像一个硬着头皮站在前排的小兵，决心和敌人拼到底。身体侧面传来一种微妙的热意，他发现那个男人没有远离，没有像他想象的去换另一种工具，实际上，他的头上传来了动静，对方解开了他的左腕，这让他不明所以。

“伸出手，手心向上。”男人平静地说道。

Marty谨慎地伸出左手，有了不好的预感。

“手摊平。”对方一字一句地说道。

Marty反应了一会儿，噢。“是，主人。”

“别动。”

“是，主人。”

那个男人仿佛聊天一样地开始说道：“告诉我，奴隶，你被打过手心吗？”

Marty困惑地张了张嘴，但他的脑海里闪过小学时教导主任用直尺敲他手心的黯淡画面，他以为自己忘了，但被这个男人问起时，它却立刻浮现眼前。

“……是的，主人。”

“那是为了惩罚你做错的事吗？”

他把那个欺负他的混蛋的作业撕了个稀巴烂，还把对方的课本扔到马桶里。

“……是，主人。”所以现在他要被“惩罚”吗？

“你看，奴隶，当你犯了错，你会被惩罚，但即使你没有犯错，你也一样有可能遭遇暴力。当那样的事发生，那不是你的错，而是他人想要对你那么做。”男人语气平淡地说道，他的嗓音如此独特，如同烟雾一般，弥漫在Marty的听觉世界，“现在，我也会这么对你，因为你是我的奴隶，因为我想要这么做，而你别无选择，只能顺其自然。”

Marty困惑于对方奇怪的发言，他不认为那些在BDSM中折磨人的家伙会说这样的话，但是此时这些话却让他安心了一些。顺其自然，他想，就像这男人说的，什么也不要想。

“那么，就把这作为热身，手别动。”

“是，主人。”

马鞭落下第一下正中掌心，Marty的手猛地一缩，倒抽了口气。“主人”没有说话，没有批评，Marty乖乖地伸出手到原来位置。

“好孩子。”他听到男人低沉的声音。而Marty又得到了一次抽打，更重，在掌心留下一阵刺痛。对方没有再发出指示，当Marty因为疼痛而缩回手时，男人只是沉默地等待他再次伸出手，这就像是由Marty来决定要挨几下一样，但Marty不敢真的把手放下。

因为他的主人让他不许动。

手心很痛，好几下那马鞭的杆子都打到了手掌上，留下一道道的灼痛，他感觉手掌发热，每一次都比前次更疼。Marty屏住呼吸，等待，等待，再次等待。

那只掌心红肿的左手再次展开，这一次，鞭子没有落下来。另一只手托住了他的左手，一小块冰冷的东西放在手心，是冰块。男人将他的手握住冰块合拢，然后重新拷回架子上。那瞬间的冰镇让他的手抖得握不住，融化的水顺着手臂淌下来，疼痛变得不再鲜明。

Rust伸手抹去一道即将滑下腋窝的水迹，“展示你的手，奴隶。”

“是，主人……”Marty展开左手，红肿和鞭痕几乎布满整个手掌，那湿漉漉的水迹让皮肤看起来仿佛渗血，台下响起零零星星的掌声。而他感觉到男人的手抓住他后脑勺的头发轻拽，对他说：“准备好承受更多了吗，奴隶？”

Marty的呼吸一下子急促起来，那并不全是恐惧，当那男人抓着他的头发，他的身体就挨着他侧面，对方身上的衣服贴在他皮肤上，他感到温暖。

“是的……主人。”他吞咽着，希望那温度能更近一些。

Rust挑了根藤条，不比手指粗。他在奴隶的胸口上方滑动它，给对方一些时间去体会和猜测。这一次，他感觉到了不同。藤条轻轻划过这金发男人的腹部和大腿，然后转到后背，而这男人的耳朵早就红了。Rust如同耳语一般问道：“你能为我硬起来吗？”

Marty用力喘了一下，这问题太直白了！而且那家伙说话的方式……更像是在床上，真是诡异又有点性感，特别是还有一根藤条在他屁股上滑来滑去的时候。Marty正支支吾吾的，那根藤条又跑到他阴茎上，轻轻敲了敲，一个无声的警告。  
    Marty脱口而出：“先生！”然后尴尬地意识到说错了称呼，“是、是的，主人……”

“唔，我原谅你。”他的主人不太介意地说道，手中的藤条以一种颇为下流的方式挑起他还软着的阴茎，贴着阴茎底部和阴囊的连接处滑动那根藤条。Marty羞耻地发现自己又开始两头充血了。

Rust调整了一下固定装置，让这个男人背对着台下。景色不错，Rust想，让人想对他做很多事情。他能感觉到前警察因为转了身的关系而呼了口气，他赤裸的双脚小小地来回交换重心，试图放松自己。那对肩胛骨因为双臂举起的姿势而挤向中间，那一片起伏的肌理诱惑着Rust去留下痕迹。藤条不轻不重地抽下，准确地横过上背，那男人的身体瞬间紧绷地震了一下，一道红痕便浮现其上。Rust等了三秒，在对方放松时，落下第二鞭。

两道间隔一指的红痕平行地横过奴隶漂亮的背部，后颈的绯红向下蔓延，他尚未发出明显声响，只有Rust能听到的轻微的抽气在他挥下底物鞭的时候变成了戛然而止呜咽。在承受疼痛的瞬间，那身体的震颤像是在撩拨人心。Rust平稳地抬起藤条，用力挥下第六鞭，在肩胛骨下方，比前面的都重，那个男人一下子扬起头，从喉咙里溢出痛呼。

“呃！”Marty猛地向前挺胸，脑袋向后甩去，那刹那间涌起的强烈疼痛如同一道电流划破皮肤，难以消化，他急促地喘气想要摆脱，但是很快，又一次鞭打让他呻吟起来。无法做任何准备的，他痛得抓紧了吊着他手腕的铁链，踮起脚下意识地躲避，但是藤条却仍以固定的节奏抽在他背上，越来越痛。

Rust将又一下抽在这男人腰上方的位置。整整十五道鞭痕，均匀地从肩胛骨到下背，你可以从那鲜红的痕迹和错落的淤血点上感受到那种疼痛。男人的背都因为鞭打而泛红，细密的汗水让他皮肤看起来似乎在发亮。他的奴隶在剧烈地喘息着，低垂着头靠在一条胳膊上，这是个能够忍耐的人，但是Rust早已看出他有一副敏感怕痛的身体，他打赌那缎带下的双眼已经溢出了眼泪。十五下藤鞭对于一个完全的新手来说是个不算轻松的调教，此时给予他一些抚慰便不至于太突兀。

Marty知道自己哭了，他坚决称之为生理性眼泪，但是草他爷爷的这真的好痛！当对方停下来的时候他真的差点要表示感谢了。他试着缓和一下，但接着后背覆上的手让他一不小心地漏出了一声糟糕的叹息。

“嗯……”那声音不知怎么就冒了出来，而Marty甚至没有马上发觉。热乎乎的手掌贴上来时那温度让鞭痕的刺痛变成了又痛又痒，那些邪恶的、修长的、带着茧的手指缓缓擦过他的皮肤，那真是矛盾地舒服又不适，Marty张着嘴，像跑了一英里一样大口喘气。抚摸变出了搓揉，疼痛以一种更深层的方式施加在Marty身上，让他一下子燥热不已。

他不知道的是自己的背在男人的抚弄之下变成了一片绯红，也不知道自己的身体在对方手中呈现出怎样诱人的姿态，他只知道当对方的手离开时那种轻微的失重感。

Rust很清楚台下的衣冠禽兽们正在意淫什么，因为他比谁都看得更真切。这男人虽不高大，却有副匀称的骨架，他结实的背部往下是收紧的腰，以及那个不可能忽视的饱满的臀部。谁能想到这前警察的皮肤一掐就红呢？现在那个尚且完好的圆润的屁股在背上的红色对比下简直醒目得过分。

——但Rust就是要让所有人的妄想落空，藤条以一种完全无害的方式从奴隶的后腰滑下，抚摸着那翘起的弧度，以及从臀峰骤然下落的曲线。臀部的肌肉紧张地收缩着，但在这爱抚中又放松下来。

Marty感觉膝盖又要发抖了，当那藤条滑到屁股上时，他的心一下子提起来，这让他寒毛直竖、愈发敏感，可是对方却挑逗他，像把羽毛塞进了胸口，他不禁想到之前被迫观看的那些GV，那些、那些人被以各种方式固定着，而另一些人则残酷地抽打他们的屁股，那些印象中的惨叫让他胆战心惊，但现在——见鬼的他真的很想知道这个男人会怎么打他。

“噢！别他妈吊人胃口！快点揍那婊子的屁股！”

粗俗的叫喊突然传入Marty耳中，让他心里一沉，好像刚刚从什么私密而羞耻的气氛中生生拉扯出来。但立刻一条手臂就绕过他身前搂住了他的腰，那个男人的身体贴上他的感觉如同靠着被炉火熏暖的石墙。

“Morrison，乖乖地把你的屁股坐回自己的位子上去，”他听到男人冰冷的声音，“否则我不介意拿你示范一下什么是‘合适的惩罚’。”

那个家伙肯定是噎住了，因为除了几声含糊的咒骂他再也没发出声音。这个男人那种完全不改变语速的说话方式竟然能变得如此冷酷，即使听着那声音也让Marty腿软，而那甚至不是对着他的。从这个男人上台打断Salvage的暴行开始，那种奇妙的感觉越来越强烈，在最近的糟糕的几个月中，他第一次感觉，安全。

Rust感觉到男人的身体在第一时间放松下来，当他将他的身体转回正面，这个男人的阴茎如他所料地开始硬了。藤条抽了一下男人起伏的腹部，对方猝不及防地喘了一声，当他继续抽打时，男人皱眉张开嘴，身体随着他的节奏一下一下地弹动，他垂着的阴茎抖动着胀大。他真的很敏感，Rust想，在那半硬的性器上轻轻抽了一下，对方啊地痛叫了一声，表情纠结地勃起了。

“张嘴。”Rust说，把藤条举到男人嘴边，塞进那顺从地张开的嘴中。对方下意识地咬住杆子，无辜而诱人。他取下一个皮拍，敲了敲男人的大腿：“把腿分开。”他注意到男人因为这充满暗示的命令而加重的呼吸，他用皮拍敲打对方大腿内侧，直到那两条腿分开半米，男人的手臂被吊得直直的。Rust斟酌了一下，放弃了分腿器。他向这个男人保证过一个小时，这些小道具太浪费时间。

已经被藤条抽打过的身体对皮拍的反应更加强烈，那重重拍打皮肉的声音也更响，对于看不见的人来说，这声音更加的刺激着他都羞耻心。Marty挣扎着，头顶的架子和束具不停地作响，他咬紧嘴里的藤条，而那东西又让他无法扭头。那绽开的疼痛让被拍打的地方很快发烫，他听到自己不停地呻吟，完全不知道下一次落下的位置。他的大腿发抖，内侧一片刺痛，就连没被碰到的下体都又热又沉。

好痛，停下！Marty在心里大喊，眼泪再次浸湿了缎带，他呜呜地哼着，不断绷紧身体瑟缩，但每当他挣扎得太厉害时，男人又会停下来，抓着他的头发，用皮拍拨弄他的下体，让他用另一种方式颤抖。他更硬了，又痛又硬，甚至胸口都奇怪地生出难以忍受的刺痒。当对方将藤条从他嘴里取下时，他的牙齿僵硬地咬紧了杆子，对方轻轻地扇打他的脸颊，说“松口”。Marty费劲地张开嘴，那藤条带着他的口水拿了出去，他听到男人低声的哂笑：

“真是条小狗。”

他不应该感到一阵可怕的心悸和口干舌燥。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜总会进行时

Rust将藤条放在一旁的工具台上，借着转身飞快地看了一眼手表。前警察看起来有些迷失，但他努力喘气，想让自己冷静下来。Rust拿起一柄细一些的皮制工具，从下往上轻抽了一下对方的阴茎。男人“啊”地痛呼，膝盖软下来，又挣扎着撑直。他仍然勃起，性器摇晃的样子既狼狈又诱人。Rust走到他身后，空着的那只手从后面伸向前方，按着对方的胃，那里空瘪着，肌肉在汗涔涔的皮肤下紧绷，Rust打圈抚摸他的胃部和腹部，然后俯下身握住了那根直挺挺的阴茎。男人在他手中惊喘，浑身绷紧扭动，像是克制着不在他手指松松的圈握中抽动。

“放松，放松……”Rust在对方耳边低语，听着这个毫无经验的家伙紧咬着牙小声呜咽。在男人身体的掩盖下，他感觉自己下腹的热度，从方才开始的低调的性奋在体内发酵，虽然可以控制，但他还是有点意外于自制力上的动摇。

Marty觉得刚要清醒一些的脑子又变成一团浆糊。他无法把神志从那根疼痛的酸胀的老二上抽离出来，仿佛浑身都是细小的刺痛，“主人”的手指的抚慰带来一种可怕的舒适。但是很快，他听到对方说：“现在我要把你绑起来了。”

什么？Marty困惑，他不是已经被绑着了吗？但对方的贴着他后背的热度已经离开了，他看不到对方的动作，也几乎听不到声音，当那只手再次落在他下体上时，他哆嗦了一下。他看不见的是，Rust单膝跪地，像是摆弄一件精巧的零件一样一丝不苟地用细绳缠绕他的性器。绳索摩擦勒进脆弱敏感之处，Marty慌乱地挣扎起来，下体的不适让他紧张不已，但是对方不给他挣脱的机会。

“求你……停下……”Marty呻吟着，“主人……”

他的示弱并没有让男人的动作有所停顿，如果Marty有点经验，他会知道对方已经用了尽可能迅速温和的方式束缚了他的下体。他当然也不会知道，那暗红色的细绳将他的阴茎和囊袋缠绕得如何精致。在对方弄好之后，他感到新奇的紧缚和下体的阻塞感，他为此泛起鸡皮疙瘩，因为他知道自己依然硬的不得了。

“好孩子。”他的主人站起身时对他轻声说道。

Marty因为他的声音和措辞而抽气。

他终于被解下双臂，血液回流的感觉造成冰冷和灼热相抵的刺痛。男人没有解开他手腕的束缚，牵着他向旁边移动。Marty岔开着软绵绵的双腿，踉跄着被牵上一个低矮的台子。

“跪下。”主人命令，压着他的肩膀让他双膝着地，同时将他的双手放到一个器物上。“趴在上面。”Marty下意识地摸索那东西，像一个凳子，他小心翼翼、或者说浑浑噩噩地弯下腰，将腹部贴上那东西包着皮革和海绵的表面。然后他才想到自己胸口的伤，接着发现这东西不长，只够他把胸部以下趴在上面。

Rust看着他的奴隶温顺地趴在那张体罚凳上，当他命令对方将腿分开时，那出自羞耻的颤抖惹人怜爱。这姿势让奴隶的屁股更突出了，Rust拉起台子两侧的皮带捆住对方的脚踝，在对方愈发急促的呼吸中拉紧固定，手腕也是，虽然依然连在一起，但是也被皮带固定在木板上。最后他用一根很宽的束缚带，将奴隶的身体和凳子牢牢地捆在一起。这个姿势，让奴隶的依然完好的臀部和被束缚的下体一览无余。

台下的骚动增多，Rust甚至能听到有人吞咽口水的声音。他伸手刻意地抓握住奴隶的一边臀瓣，用力揉捏，那富有弹性的光滑的皮肉从指缝中鼓出，被掐白了的指印迅速充血变红，只是几下子，那饱满的屁股就泛起了红色，而下面的好色之徒们却还得看着这个可恶的男人炫耀一般地捏着那团臀肉用力地晃动和扇打，让人垂涎三尺。

Marty几乎羞耻到缩成一团，但是他依然被牢牢地固定着，他的屁股被男人抓着那样玩弄，他自己都能感觉到皮肉的颤动。他呻吟着，只感觉屁股越来越热，不时的被揉捏的钝痛和被不轻不重地扇打的刺痛让他心跳快得吓人，天哪这简直太淫荡了！Marty在心里哀嚎着，觉得对方还不如直接打他屁股。

Rust停下动作，听到自己的奴隶松了口气的声音，他对着台下露出个假笑。从边上的架子上挑选了工具放在木台上。他拿起一个更长的皮拍在奴隶依然微微泛红的屁股上滑动，看到对方背部的肌肉紧绷起来。

“现在得给你的屁股上点颜色了，”Marty听到对方说，“你可以叫，奴隶。”

事实上根本不需要对方的允许，Marty在皮拍第一下落下时就叫了出来。那无比响亮的“啪”的一声在耳膜响起的同时，屁股上就传来一阵强烈的疼痛，仿佛持续着，在第二次拍打时变得更加剧烈。

“啊！”Marty浑身一颤，这可比前面拍打身体时候用力多了，他打赌屁股已经肿了，疼痛在两边屁股上绽开，在这短暂的停顿中，慢慢褪成针扎一样的刺痛和发热。Marty用力喘气，眼泪流出来，被黑色的布带吸收。

Rust伸手在那迅速发红的屁股上抚摸了一下，当他的手指碰到对方时，奴隶触电一般地颤了一下。他让他喘口气，然后抬手用力抽了两下。奴隶痛呼的声音带着哭腔，他的身体稍稍拽起束缚带，又落下去。Rust故意将他固定得很紧，让他几乎不能挣扎，他打赌只要十下，这只未经人事的独角兽就会哭出声来，这两团圆滚滚的屁股会痛不可遏地颤抖。

实际上还不到十下，Marty就哭了出来：“啊！……停下！求你……嗷！……求你！”他的屁股仿佛到处都痛，热乎乎的像发酵的面团。对方真的停了下来，将那皮拍子放在他的腰上，然后一只手摸上他的脸，另一只手将那些凌乱的头发从脸上捋开。这动作真的很温柔，Marty在对方手中叹息，可是当他听到对方接下来说的话，又紧张得摇头。

他的主人说：“我说过你可以叫，但我没允许你说其他废话。”

Marty轻轻地哀求：“不……”声音低得只有他们两人才能听到。

对方又摸了一下他的脸：“屁股很痛吗？”

Marty羞耻地点点头。

男人的手指在他耳垂上捏了一下，语气平静地说：“好，那剩下的十下，换个地方打。”

Marty直觉地开始恐惧，当对方握住他悬垂的阴茎时，他呻吟着“不”，却不能阻止阴茎被向斜后方拽直，被什么绳子拉住。Marty下意识地扭头，想要去看男人的脸，但视野里只是一片漆黑，一只手在他的阴茎上轻抚，让他张嘴啊啊地喘息，那些绳子勒得下体胀痛，却不能让他软下来。他感觉到无比暴露，只能紧紧交握双手，祈祷一切赶紧结束。

Rust拿起之前那柄细的皮拍，奴隶的屁股紧张地收缩着，上面大块的红肿还很明显。这是个很暴露的姿势，他越来越庆幸这家地下俱乐部的特殊性，这里发生的一切只会成为一个秘密——但这位倒霉的前警察并不清楚这点。他扬起手，抽了一下那个紫红色的阴囊，他立刻听到了惨叫，比刚才更凄厉，于是他将第二下落在阴茎的柱身，奴隶的身体像遭受电击一样抽搐着。当他再次抽打那个肿胀的卵蛋时，他听到对方竭力闭上嘴的压抑的痛呼，他回头看到这个男人低头咬着自己的食指，将那里咬的发白，断断续续的啜泣从齿缝间逃出来。Rust有种想要安抚他的冲动，但现在他需要对方的痛苦和挣扎。于是他小心斟酌地抽打奴隶的下体，直到对方老老实实地挨完十下。

Marty咳嗽着，胡乱擦掉流出来的口水。他这会儿真的有点软了，同时再次感到无地自容。他好歹是个做过警察的成年人了，却如此挨不住打，痛哭流涕好像他只有六岁一样。“主人”现在不在身边，但很快回来了，他听到熟悉的声音，认出那是橡胶手套——毕竟，他还是警察的时候，好歹也是去过些犯罪现场的。润滑剂接触到皮肤的时候他缩了一下，他感觉到滑腻的手指在他臀缝中来回滑动，那种羞耻感更上一个台阶，快感悄悄抬头，当对方用双手掰开他的臀瓣，拇指揉按他的肛门时，他咬着嘴唇漏出了急促的喘息。他不知道那润滑剂是怎么回事，对方所经之处都开始发热，那不断被搓揉的肛门被诱哄着小心地张开，从肛周向里滋生出麻痒的感觉来，而这让Marty的阴囊再次抽紧了。

Rust看着那个浅色的紧闭的穴口在他手指的逗弄下变成了肉粉色，收缩着，他抵着那地方按下右手拇指，指尖陷入一个极小的开口，那么紧，只是一个指节就咬的死死的。他拔出手指，打着圈按摩那圈括约肌，在对方呼吸的间隔再次插入拇指，其他手指顺势兜住对方肿胀的阴囊，正适合玩弄。Rust稍微刺激了一下这个年轻人的前面，就引来了呻吟和颤抖，而他则是撑着那穴口稍稍放松的时候将右手拇指完全插了进去。

“唔！”Marty哼了一声，屁眼和直肠末端鲜明地感觉到了对方的手指，坚硬，发烫，指节粗大，他的屁股紧紧夹着不敢动弹。但他的主人却没打算慢慢来，那根手指开始转动，而另一只手按在他刚被打肿的屁股上，轻轻揉捏。他不知道是屁股上的钝痛和屁眼里的手指哪个更刺激，但是他能感觉到对方手指拔出时残留的热度和触感。虽然Marty在床上不是保守的人，只有他自己知道心里一直对那种新奇的花样颇感兴趣，但那都是纸上谈兵，他羞于提起。现在这个男人在给他扩张，他自己都能感觉到那手指的进出变得顺利，对方的手指进的更深了，差不多到了前列腺的位置。在那罪恶的手指戳到那个地方的时候Marty浑身一颤发出了尖细的声音，就像是被小小的电击了一下。

对方扩张的动作变得没那么谨慎了，更多的润滑剂，更多的手指，更多的施加在前列腺和肠壁上的刺激，而对方的另一只手还在他肛门周围不怀好意地滑动着，不时拉扯他的穴口。Marty冒出的不知是冷汗还是热汗，皮肤都开始刺痒，他的阴茎胀痛着渴望释放，这种体内传来的快感难以抗拒，他呻吟着，夹着对方的手指扭着屁股，不知道自己的样子有多诱人。

Rust看得一清二楚，这男人的屁股也很敏感，如此轻易就能体会到前列腺快感。他还是很紧，但是Rust已经能用两根手指顺利地操他。这个男人浑身都泛红了，细密的汗珠在他背上凝结，而他扭动的样子像是Rust再努力一下就能让他高潮。隔着橡胶手套，他能感觉到这个人体内的炽热。他抽出手指，在旁边挑选了一根比拇指稍粗的按摩器，涂抹润滑剂，而在这短暂的几秒钟里，他看到那个穴口剧烈收缩着，被润滑剂弄得如此湿润。

光滑的带有弹性却没什么温度的东西进入身体的感觉对于Marty是第一次。他因不习惯和紧张而本能地挣扎，想要夹紧屁股，而另一个人的巴掌就扇到了他屁股上，没有之前那么痛，但那几下掴打的痛楚依然让他抽气，然后不得不放松了下来，直到那根东西塞进来，比手指更深。不至于疼痛，但是仍然有种被撑满的酸胀。然后那东西开始震动，而Marty在吃惊之后开始呻吟。

他都不知道那几分钟发生了什么，过度换气让他的脑子有点胡乱，但是他知道屁股里好热，又痒又热，肠壁和前列腺传来的酥麻让他大腿发抖。特别是当对方用那东西操他的时候，他叫了，快感和刺痛让他叫起来。而那按摩棒抽出去的时候，顺着臀缝淌下的热液让他羞耻得咬住了手指。手指重新插了进来，一下子把他撑满，Marty流着泪想要释放，他的下体又痛又胀，来自体内的快感四处乱窜，堆积在他被紧缚的性器底部。

“求你……呜！求你……解开……”他低声哀求着，扭头朝向对方的方向。他得到了抚摸，在背上，在头发上，男人的手抓着他的头发把他的脑袋按回原位，“坚持一下。”他好像听到对方这样说着。接下来，一个更粗的东西抵上他的臀缝，他害怕了。

Rust把那个黑色的按摩棒小心地插入面前男人的肛门，这东西并不粗长，但对于第一次的前警察来说可能有点勉强了。他抚摸对方的屁股和大腿，那些抽打的痕迹仍然在皮肤上泛着鲜红，他已经没心情在乎台下的观众，这场闹剧快结束了。

Marty大口呼吸着，在对方的指示下努力放松，那东西撑开了他，胀痛伴随着肠壁和穴口摩擦带来的刺激，快感同样不可忽视。那东西动起来的时候Marty呜咽着，徒劳地挣扎着，甚至没有注意对方解开了他四肢的束缚。他的“主人”托着他腋下将他的上身扶起，Marty无力的手摸索着试图抓住一个支点，姿势的变化让屁股里的东西移动了，而他立刻僵在原地，但另一个人却不给他适应的时间，几乎把他从那个特质的凳子上提起来。Marty咬破了嘴唇，把尖叫混着血腥味压下了喉咙里。

Rust把这个前警察从那台子上弄下来的时候对方的腿都不听使唤了，他将两人调换了方向，自己向后靠做在台上，把“奴隶”夹在双腿之间。几乎不用命令，那小子就靠在他身上，手臂下意识地想要环着他的肩膀，Rust抓住了他的两个手腕扭到背后拷在一起，当他这么做的时候，对方摇晃着身体呜咽，如果没有那个蒙眼的布带，他就能看到对方脸上委屈得泪流满面的样子。

“嘘……嘘……靠着我，别挣扎。——别忘了‘求我’。”他轻声安抚着，一只手托起奴隶仍被紧缚着的下体抚摸，另一手握住了按摩棒的底部。前警察“啊”地叫了一声，佝起上身将脸藏在Rust身后啜泣。Rust不再拖延时间，他解开了细绳，在那个性器上撸动几下，控制按摩棒去刺激对方的前列腺。“求你！求你！……”Marty不能坚持更久，他最终在前后的刺激之下达到了高潮，这不同于他以往所有的性体验，见鬼他都不知道这是什么。他的身体不受控制地猛颤，肌肉紧绷得发痛，而下体抽动着流出精液，那男人搓揉他的囊袋和阴茎的感觉像恶魔一样无法抗拒。Marty感觉整个人炸开了，操，或者说凝固了，当他在顶点崩溃时他的视野黑了下去，真正的黑暗，所有感官都消失了，他在坠落。

Rust放开夹紧奴隶的腿，让对方的身体落下。前警察瘫软地跪在地上，几乎像是昏过去，在Rust解开他的双手时毫无知觉，按摩棒还插在那个诱人的屁股里。Rust站起来，用腿撑着对方的身体，向两侧待命的工作人员上来收拾。

表演结束了。

Marty觉得自己昏过去，但是他发现自己没有，他的脑袋靠着男人结实的大腿，身下底板传来的震动让他知道有其他人走上了这个表演台。结束了，他松了口气，随后他的心沉了下去，然后呢？

一只手落在他头上，手指松松地抓住他脑后的头发。“能站起来吗？”

Marty咽下喉咙里的肿块，气喘吁吁地好一会儿，他听到自己答道：“大概能。”真奇怪，当他这么说的时候，仿佛有力量再次注入他的身体，他移动膝盖，用手抓着对方的腿作为支撑，像一个复健病人一样把自己从地上颤巍巍地拽起来。在他动作的时候，那个本来就不粗的按摩棒从他被操松的屁股里滑了出去，那差点让他腿一软重新跌下去。但头皮上轻轻的扯痛让他咬牙忍住了，他呻吟着，让自己两脚撑地，抓着他头发的手放开他，揽住了他的腰。布料柔软的触感落在Marty肩上，他赤裸的身体终于被遮盖起来，隐藏起那些不堪的伤痕，和他所剩无几的自尊。

那个男人扶着他的后背，带着他离开这个表演台。他没有解开Marty蒙眼的布带，Marty也没有。他只是步履蹒跚地迈步，试图忽略想要抓着身边男人的手的微小冲动。当周围温度变化时，他知道自己离开那个地方了。Marty沉默着，伸手摸上自己的脸，笨拙地摘掉布带。周围并不亮，他泪眼模糊地瞄了一眼周围，这大概是什么休息室，男人大概站在他侧后方，Marty避开他的方向，扭头在脸上用力搓揉。

“还好吗？”男人平静地说道。一瓶水递到Marty跟前，他看到那小臂上露出的纹身，楞了一下，想起来直到现在自己都不知道对方长什么样，叫什么名字。他深呼吸，僵硬地转身，对着那个男人，看着对方的裤子。“你……我得、我得回去了。”

“不，你得跟我走。”对方慢吞吞地说道，但并不像之前在台上那样盛气凌人。“你需要治疗和休息，这里可不是合适的地方。”

Marty惊讶地抬起头，第一次看到对方的脸，像是被镇住了，当他结结巴巴地说“但是，我……你应该知道……”的时候他的眼睛还直愣愣地盯着对方看。

男人的脸上没有表情，他轮廓深刻的脸让人难以捉摸他的心思。他看着Marty的眼神不冷不热，若无其事地从西装口袋里摸出了烟“现在你不用去考虑那些，我们会搞定的。”

Marty不确定他说的“我们”是指谁，他正要说话，打火机“嗒”的一声，点燃了那支烟。男人伸手将叼着的烟夹在指尖，右手伸向他：“你可以叫我Rust，Hart警察。”

Marty睁大眼几乎要后退，但是对方伸出的手纹丝不动，那个男人很有耐心，而Marty不知怎么地就顺从了，伸出手握住，充满苦涩地自嘲道，“好吧，有谁不知道我是前警察吗？”

他的手被对方捏了一下，很快地放开了，男人的嘴角露出似笑非笑的弧度：“现在你也不用考虑这个，Hart警察。”

Marty泄了气，抓起刚才的水瓶灌下喉咙，感觉自己稍稍平静了下来。他不知道自己是否能信任这个人，但是他不觉得对方会害自己，他已经精疲力竭，如果能离开这个鬼地方，他求之不得。

“走吧。”那个自称Rust的男人说，重新变成面无表情，而Marty昏昏沉沉地跟着他走出门，穿过走廊，直到他站在Rust那辆车跟前，才有了点实感。

Rust拉开了后车门，前警察看起来摇摇欲坠，他很顺从，当Rust让他在后座躺下的时候动作迟缓地照做了。Rust想了想还是脱下自己的外套披在对方那件薄得透风的睡衣上。这个男人已经阖上了眼睛，侧躺着蜷缩起来。Rust关上车门，坐上驾驶座，将车开出了这个不夜城。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带着流浪狗回家的Rust

Mercier现在心情非常好，浑身充满搞了大事情的舒爽。今天晚上，在他的一手撮合之下，他那位万年性冷淡的好部下终于不负众望地演了出“英雄救美”的大戏，甚至超出预期地将那个可怜人带出了俱乐部。看着自己手下扶着前警察走下台时，法国佬内心又激动又欣慰，仿佛多年的夙愿终于达成、美好未来近在眼前。

所以，在那对“新人”退场之后，Mercier迫不及待地向得力干将的手机里发了一条短信：“亲爱的，我已经替你买下了他的债权，不用谢我~”

Rust看着手机，挑了下眉，随手放在一边。他抬头扫了眼后视镜，那个男人安静地蜷缩在后座，早已睡着了，脸几乎埋进了他那件西装里。真像条金毛小狗，Rust想，而且还是被遗弃的那种。在将对方带出俱乐部的时候，他并没有“收养”这家伙的打算，只不过是提供些暂时的帮助罢了。没想到Mercier动作那么快，显然是打算看好戏。

Marty对上车后发生的一切几乎一无所觉。他身心俱疲，从骨头里渗出来的疼痛让他丧失力气。在对方拉开那辆旧福特的后车门时，他差点一头栽进去。胳膊上传来的紧握和拉扯让他稍稍清醒一些，手脚并用地钻进车里。车厢很宽敞，有一股淡淡的气味，当Marty顺着对方的指令迫不及待地躺下时，身下的皮座椅柔软冰凉，可是紧接着一件带有体温的西装外套就盖在了他身上，在最初的瑟缩之后疲倦的身体很快就松懈下来。他应该要担心一下对方将把自己带到哪里去，但是当那个男人抚摸他的头发然后说“休息吧”时，他的身体从善如流地闭上眼，蜷缩进那件沾着烟草味的西装里。

Rust拉开车门，那个男人还睡着，呼吸又快又浅。他伸手一摸，对方脸颊火烫、皮肤上都是冷汗。他立刻摇醒对方，探身到后座把人拖出来。前警察晕乎乎地靠着车歪站着，等Rust锁好车来扶他时，他差点又睡着了。

Marty呻吟着，双脚仿佛陷入沼泽地，身旁的男人架着他一条胳膊，一手紧紧箍着他腋下将他拖过车库前的小路，拎上台阶。门开了，他听到了滴滴的电子音而不是钥匙相碰的声音，他费劲地抬头看了一眼，入眼的只有寻常的家具和最简单的装修，出乎意料。

“……你家？”他沙哑地问。

“算是吧。”另一个人随口答道，扶着他迅速走过玄关进了客厅，“坐下。”他在Marty背后轻推了一下，向着沙发的方向。Marty照做了，这家伙似乎真的很习惯发号施令，但不知为何，他并没有觉出什么专横的意味。他的屁股在他坐下时再次抗议起来，Marty忍住了呻吟，将那件俱乐部穿出来的睡衣尽力盖住膝盖。没有内裤，当然，他的屁股还肿痛着，但更重要的是臀缝和下体的黏腻感。他之前睡着了，现在坐在这个陌生人家里的沙发上，他被操过的肛门和没擦干净的精液让他字面意义上地坐立不安。幸好屋子里光线很暗，一盏样式复古的落地灯低调地在角落散发出黄色的暖光。Marty让自己打起精神，努力观察周围的样子，他没听到另一个人的声音，当对方开口的时候他几乎吓了一跳。

“还能撑住吗？”

Marty倒抽了口气，意识到自己似乎反应过度，他尴尬地点点头：“还行吧。”

另一个男人绕过沙发走到他面前，拿着水杯和药，Marty认出那是常见的退烧药。当他从对方手中拿过药片时，他再次看到男人右前臂上黑色的乌鸦。他有点不敢抬头看对方的脸了，因为仅仅是那双手和手臂就让他脸上背后烧得刺痒。

“你饿吗？”

Marty摇头，“没事，”他感觉头晕，“我……我需要洗澡……”

“当然。”男人飞快地答道，从沙发前让开一些，等着Marty费力地站起来，在他来得及拒绝之前握住了他的上臂，只是松松的扶持，但那手指中隐藏的力量依然让Marty不好意思。“我可以、我可以走。”他嘀咕着，但对方置若罔闻。

浴室就在一楼，谢天谢地。Marty的手犹豫地放在睡衣腰带上，注意到另一个人并没有要回避的意思。“把衣服脱了，放在那边。”他用下巴点了一下洗衣篮的方向，伸手打开龙头试探水温。Marty想要抗议，但是那念头轻易地被打消了。他看了眼对方的背影，把睡衣放到洗衣篮里。

Rust当然知道对方在自己视线以外偷偷打量自己，像一只跟着陌生人回家的小狗，在未知中惴惴不安、举止踌躇，放低了姿态本能地寻求照料和庇护。即使这只是特殊情况下的应激反应，Rust仍承认这颇为可爱。他不会让小狗自己动手的，虽然他还未决定是否收养他，但至少今晚他将负责到底。

缠在胸口的绷带很刺眼，Rust用手指轻轻掠过乳头的位置，对方佝着的肩膀颤了一下。“还是很痛？”他低声问，前警察含糊地否认了，脸上的绯红一如他们在台上的时候。Rust扶着对方湿冷的后腰让他跪在浴缸边铺着的吸水毛巾垫上，他需要让他暖和起来，洗干净，不过年轻人看起来依然僵硬不自在，躲避着他的视线。

“放松，让我照顾你。”Rust温和地说，“我不会评价任何东西。”

Marty犹豫了一会儿，点点头，肌肉因为绷紧而更加酸痛。他深呼吸告诉自己放松，男人说话时候低柔的嗓音仿佛叹息一样拂过耳畔。他不讨厌，见鬼，他感觉自己因为发烧而糊涂的大脑又开始陷入之前舞台上那种温暖的被催眠的恍惚中。他扒着浴缸边沿，无力的膝盖让他不由自主地歪坐下来。背后另一个人的体温靠近了他，然后一只手覆上他后颈，Marty的身体顺从地应和着，他垂下头，让那只手从发尾向前梳理，在他的皮肤上引起一阵舒适的战栗。热水温度正好，冲刷在头皮上时Marty长长地出了口气。这是新奇的体验，尽管赤身裸体，但是并没有他想象的暴露。在这个水汽萦绕的小空间里，另一个人就在身边，衬衫不时磨蹭着他的皮肤，他能闻到这个男人身上的气味，淡淡的烟草味更接近某种熏香，被碰到的皮肤泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他下意识地想，如果对方的身体直接和他相贴会怎样。

Rust迅速地冲洗对方头发上的泡沫，这个名叫Marty的男人和他一样沉默。Rust注意着他的情况，在心里思索对方的想法。在俱乐部里发生的事情是极为特殊的，他已经尽力去避免这个男人陷入严重的消沉和自厌，但是心理上的创伤不可避免。柔软的金发在他指间被冲洗干净，Rust关掉龙头，拿过一条干毛巾将它们擦拭到半干。这个男人顺从得不可思议，他的视线低垂着回避Rust的注视，那种早些时候Rust远远从台下看到的让人惊讶的斗志消失了。Rust希望这只是暂时的。

“Marty。”

听到自己名字的时候这个男人呆呆的像是没听懂或者愣住了，于是Rust又叫了一声：

“Marty，看着我。”

一双泛红的脸迟缓地抬起来，尽管如此，他看起来依然苍白。布满血丝的眼睛里蓝色的瞳仁像被泪水浸润。Rust不由得伸手抚上他的侧脸，将那些潮湿的碎发向后梳去。

他原本打算问“你还好吗”，但眼前所见已经足够让他得到答案。问询是多余的，所以他说：“来吧，到浴缸里去。”

Marty被扶着站起来，他觉得自己像一副木偶被人牵着线，而他的脑子还在缓慢处理接收到的信息。刚才大概是第一次这么近的仔细看对方的样貌，那副瘦削的深刻的面容，带有一种鹰隼般的锐利感，眸色更深的双眼中藏着一种不可动摇的平静。Marty的大脑不合时宜地回放之前发生的事情，他的视线落在那张薄嘴唇上，不明白为什么从这张嘴里说出的话让他如此难以抗拒。

尽管他心里的一部分仍然一团乱麻，但是热水和对方的手落在身上的感觉让他的喉咙里不小心发出了声音。温热的水在因为冷汗而冰冷的皮肤上带来刺痛，虽然变成较为舒适的温暖。但对方，Rust，的手在身上逡巡着，让他不断回忆起那些拍打和鞭笞。他的背上仍然残留着藤条的鞭痕。当Rust的手带着肥皂拂过时，刺痛让他小小地抽气，不得不盯着那些浅色的大理石瓷砖来分散些注意力和羞耻感。

胸口未拆的绷带阻挡了部分水流，不过最后还是有水渗入。Marty紧闭着嘴，将呻吟压了回去。Rust的毛巾立刻就包了上来，擦干了他的上身，然后迅速地将打湿的绷带拆了下来。纱布从伤口上揭开引起了新的疼痛，Marty低头看着胸口不知如何是好。

“好好处理伤口，会没事的。”Rust说，他用小团的消毒药棉擦拭Marty乳晕上渗出的血渍和血清，还有洗澡时沾上的水，Marty努力让自己定在原地，不想表现得像个性侵受害者。他的嘴被粘住了，不知道说什么，什么都不合适。而那个看起来更为沉默的男人也并不在意他的无言以对。在对伤口做了简单的清洁和消毒之后，对方开始清洗他的下半身。Marty终于忍不住开口：“我……我自己来。”

但是男人拿着淋浴头的手轻易地避开了Marty伸出的手，对方的脸上和语气一样波澜不兴：“不，请允许我，Marty。”他说，“以及把腿分开。”

这指令中包含着某种强硬的、黑暗的东西，Marty虚弱的心脏急促跳动着，他眨眼试图消除眼前的模糊：“我可以自己洗。”他抗议道，声音发颤，向后退了一小步。

他准备好面对Rust强横的命令，但对方只是平静地看着他，他的语气是缓和的，甚至是放低了姿态：“我知道，Marty。不过今天请让我来。”

前警察在他面前皱着眉扭过头去，羞耻像一层纱布一样拘束着他的身体，但这个疲惫不堪的男人还是听从了，像是有点自暴自弃，他转过身，分开了腿，就好像要去忍受监狱里的高压水枪一样。Rust默然地叹了口气，更加小心地冲洗他的双腿，臀部，对那些紧绷的肌肉视而不见。皮拍并没有在那个圆翘的屁股上留下什么明显伤痕，但依然有点红，散布着一些淤血点。他将手伸到这男人身前时，对方躲了一下，Rust搂住了他的腰，身体贴上他的后背。

“没事的，没事的，Marty，放松。”

Marty为这身体的直接接触而震动不已，僵硬紧绷的身体被他人的体温诱哄着一点点松懈。Rust揽着他腰的手贴在他的腹部，“把你的手放开”这种话他说不出口，推拒的双手尴尬地搭在对方的手上。

Rust没有放开他，他的手向下滑去，停在他的下腹，“可以吗？”他在前警察背后说。

Marty默认了。

“那就转过来。”

Rust的手指带着某种更为温和无味的乳液握住Marty腿间软垂的肉块，迅速地涂抹开，轻巧简单地搓揉，在Marty开始勃起之前，用水冲了干净。然后Rust的手探向他身后，这让他们面对面靠的更近。Marty以为Rust会把手指插进来，但是对方只是搓揉了他的臀缝和肛周。Marty呼吸急促地站在浴缸里，感受那些水流从臀间流通而下的难以言喻的感觉。

大概是为了缓解Marty的紧张情绪，Rust用他那种漫不经心的语气说道：“放松点Marty，我不会碰你里面。只有别人射在你体内时才需要好好清洗。”

但是这句话让Marty的心情更糟糕了，简直满脸冒火。

然而不管怎样，一个从头到脚的热水澡依然安抚了他的身体。Marty围着一条浴巾，坐在浴缸边上，任Rust吹干他的头发，然后将他留在那里刷牙。过了一会儿，对方再次出现在浴室门口，告诉他房间准备好了。

Rust的家里确实非常的简单，所有的家具都似乎有些年头，但是Marty用他仅有的一些家具知识观察到这些东西的用料都很棒，带着手工打造的独特美感。而Marty的脑子还没有糊涂到看不出这间卧室就是Rust自己的卧室。

“这是你的房间。”Marty说，尽管他的双脚正在不受控制地走向那张看起来很舒服的床。更何况Rust的手推着他的背呢。

“客房里没有床。”Rust说，“今晚你睡这里。”

Marty没有推辞，他真的很累了，内心深处他甚至有点感谢Rust的安排。床上放着新的内裤和旧T恤，Marty犹豫了一下，解开下身的浴巾，在另一个人面前换上内裤。Rust在他穿衣服之前给他的胸口再次上药，贴上敷料贴。Marty的羞耻和不自在已经被磨尽了，Rust的照料让他感到久违的体贴。不用对方催促，Marty就钻进了被窝，退烧药起了作用，但也让他更加睁不开眼。他困顿地看着Rust转身，脱口而出：

“你去哪？”

门口的男人回头看着他，片刻他答道：“睡吧。”

Marty闭上眼，尽管他心底有一个声音在恳求对方别走，他拉高了被子，侧过身，从枕头上嗅到另一个人的气味，意识逐渐飘远。

Rust回到卧室时，Marty已经睡着了。他知道之前对方的眼里有怎样说不出口的渴望，理智告诉他这是因为那场激烈的调教导致的生理性依恋，但把这个男人独自留在那里还是让他于心不忍。Marty的背后空着大半张床，Rust躺上去的时候，对方还是有所察觉，迷迷糊糊地扭过头，伸手摸索。Rust抓着他的手放了回去，在对方身后躺平，可是Marty不安分地扭过身子，几乎要把自己弄醒了。Rust无奈地靠上去，把这个睡不安稳的家伙拉到臂弯里，一起侧躺着。Marty奇迹般地安静下来，甚至把自己蜷缩起来好更贴近Rust。

这确实有点可爱，Rust想，也许收养他是个不错的主意。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗适应新环境和新（临时）主人  
> 债务是悬在头顶的一把大剑  
> Marty极度焦虑中

Marty在一阵强烈的胃部痉挛中惊醒了。突如其来的饥饿绞紧了他的胃，让他从黑色的梦境中跌落下来，气喘吁吁地睁开眼。

他看到陌生的天花板，昏昏沉沉的脑袋根本反应不过来发生了什么，直到他下意识地挪动了一下身体，那浑身各处窜上来的各种疼痛让他清醒过来，前一晚的记忆涌入脑海，就像个见鬼的高清回放。在他的理智来得及阻止之前，他想起了昨晚自己被吊着胳膊拷在架子上，那个男人用藤条鞭打他的背，那种咬进皮肉里的蛰痛让他头皮发紧，但随后对方的靠近和触摸又是那么温暖而轻柔。接着那画面跳到了他跪趴在凳子上，被紧紧束缚，类似皮带的刑具挟着风声狠狠落在他屁股上，绽开大片的灼痛，而他在疼痛中抛弃自尊地哭叫哀求，但对方只是用另一种更羞耻的方式折磨他，直到他崩溃高潮。

——在众目睽睽之下。

如果说还有什么比这既定事实更糟的，那就是Marty发现自己在刚才的（不受控制的）回忆中勃起了，并且他正躺在前一晚灾难的另一位当事人的床上。

Marty屏住呼吸，在理清思路的刹那引发的恐慌成功地让他软了一点。他僵硬地躺在床上，喘着气，从1数到10，终于凝聚起一点力气来掀开身上的被子，艰难地坐起来。下身传来不可描述的感觉，老天爷，Marty瞪着自己的裤裆，对这条黑色的平角短裤毫无印象。

叩叩。

敲门声让Marty一个激灵，有那么一下他觉得自己要心脏病发作，但是当他看到那个站在卧室门口的男人时，他觉得自己还能再拯救一下。

房间里不亮，窗帘都拉得严严实实，但Marty打赌现在说不定是下午了。那个男人，他想起来，Rust，Mercier的手下，天啊他确实长得挺好看，他的身体迈出步子的样子就像某种行踪隐秘的动物，让Marty浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

“听见你醒了。”男人语气平淡地陈述道，“要起来吗？”

Marty傻乎乎地看着他，眨了一下眼。

对方用一种司空见惯的眼神看了他一眼，转过身：“给你找些衣服。”他走开去，“慢慢来，Marty。”

当那双眼睛从自己身上移开视线，Marty才深吸一口气，从那种诡异的被定住的感觉中回过神来，刚才下意识地扯过被子盖住他不得体的小状况，谢天谢地现在似乎终于软下去了。他看到床头柜摆着的水杯，把里面半杯凉水灌下肚，嗓子仍然隐隐作痛，他估摸着昨晚自己可能是发烧了，因为他现在有种大病初愈的虚脱感，不过他对从地下俱乐部离开之后的几个小时都有点记忆模糊。

Rust很快带着些衣服回来，随手搭在床脚。“如果你想的话可以先洗个澡，收拾好了过来厨房找我。”

Marty点点头，喉咙里古怪地刺痒，差点要回答“是，先生”。

清醒点Marty！你他妈的根本就不认识这家伙！别忘了你那几百万高利贷！Marty用力搓了搓脸，决定跳过洗澡这个诱人的选项，直接套上衣服，速战速决。

厨房很容易找，食物的香味就像在空气中画出的指示线，Marty感到之前的半杯凉水让他胃痛起来，也许只是饿过了头。当他走进那个宽敞的岛台式厨房，对方正好从壶里倒出一杯咖啡，递到他面前。

“呃，谢谢。”Marty嘟囔着，捧着那个做工厚实的马克杯，迫不及待地啜了一口，然后发自内心地轻声呻吟，“哦上帝，”他对着咖啡嘀咕，“正需要这个。”

男人可能是挑了一下眉，手上拿着另一个杯子，喝了一口，放在餐桌上，“过来坐下。”他说，转身去给锅里的东西装盘。

Marty听话地挪过去，屁股挨上椅子的时候让他瑟缩了一下，但是温暖的、诱人的香味让他放松下来。Rust把食物摆上桌，Marty感觉这就像一个不合时宜的惊喜，用料十足的三明治，炒蛋，还有鲜榨的果汁，那厚厚的用黄油煎到松脆的吐司夹着大块的奶酪、蔬菜和肉，炒蛋散发着胡椒和洋葱的香味，Marty赶紧吞了口口水，盯着面前满满的盘子，犹豫地拿起叉子——

——然而Rust对Marty的小心翼翼视而不见，他在对面坐下，随意地伸手抓起半个三明治往嘴里送。Marty赶紧低头抓起自己盘子里的那份，大口吃起来。

天呐！Marty在心里大声呻吟：这他妈太好吃了！这简直就是他丢了工作之后这几个月来吃过的最好吃的三明治！

Rust从他的咖啡杯上投来一瞥，接着把视线转回手边的报纸。对面的前警察正在狼吞虎咽，如果不是对方的嘴里塞满了东西他怀疑这小子就会不停地发出赞叹和呻吟，只是普通的一顿早午饭而已。不过任何一个忽然背上巨额债务还被陷害失业的人都不可能维持健康规律的饮食，Rust回想今天早上他查到的关于Martin Hart的个人资料，显然这三个月的穷困潦倒的生活让他瘦了不少，但依然还算结实，虽然脑子不笨，但警校的毕业证通常并不如大学毕业证有用，留给Hart的就业机会并不多，没有一个可以让他在短时间内赚到上百万来还债。Mercier大笔一挥就买下了Hart的债务，一共237万，一个普通警察可能一辈子都积攒不到那么多钱。但不管Mercier是出于什么目的，他绝对不是来做慈善的，这笔钱最终需要还给Mercier，用某种方式，而Rust绝不会做那个冤大头。

他放下报纸，毫不意外地看到对面的盘子被一扫而空，于是他仁慈地把自己的盘子推过去：“吃吧。”他说，拿起咖啡，随意地说道，“吃完了我们得谈谈，你的债务。”

 

债务，Marty的心沉了下去。

他现在落到这个境地都是因为那笔天杀的高利贷，他已经不知道现在累积到多少万了，但肯定是他一辈子都挣不来的数目。他还记得昨天Rust说的话，当时对方说让他先不用考虑那些，这让人很容易联想到也许Rust已经处理了那笔钱。他曾经找人查过，人家告诉他那个高利贷公司和那个借贷合同看起来都是合法的，所以Rust到底怎么处理的？他不相信对方真会无偿替他还钱。

Marty突然失去了胃口，但为了拖延即将到来的“谈话”，他还是拿起叉子吃着另一盘炒蛋，再说了，谁知道下一顿会在哪里呢。

“别勉强，Marty，我不会因为你没吃完就打你手心的。”

Marty一口蛋噎在喉咙里，捂住嘴一阵狂咳。见鬼的这家伙在乱说什么？他下意识地攥紧了右手，昨天被打肿的手心一阵钝痛，让人心烦意乱。

Rust拉平了嘴角，好吧，他不该开这个玩笑，这可怜人正处于敏感期，他回忆了一下昨晚对方乖乖伸出手挨鞭子的样子，默默叹了口气。

Marty索性把盘子推到一边，向后靠上椅背——他需要有东西撑住他因为他实在没有底气——然后把双手放在腿上：“说吧，你打算怎么安排我？”

对面的男人放下报纸，坐姿都没变，就好像在说一件很平常的小事：“你和那家高利贷的合同已经终止了，Mercier出钱买断了你的债务，转到了我名下，一共237万。”

Marty定定地看着他，手指抓紧了大腿：“……所以，现在你是我的债主了。”

“客观来说，Mercier是你的债主，但是鉴于他强行把债权塞给了我，所以是的，现在我是你名义上的债主。”Rust干巴巴地说道，“如果你打算还钱，你可以直接还给Mercier。”

Marty嘲讽地嗤了一声：“我没钱……你知道我没有，否则我也不会在这里。”他小心打量了一下Rust，见对方对他的嘲讽无动于衷，于是试探地说道：“我想，Mercier买下我的债务，不是指望我花一辈子按揭还款吧？他想从我这里得到什么？在失业之前我也就是个巡警，能接触到的信息少得要命，他能和州长称兄道弟，也不需要我这种小人物来给他做线人。除此以外？不至于把我拆了卖器官吧。”

“那确实是一种快速来钱的方法，”Rust慢吞吞地说，“可惜太无趣了。”

Marty忍不住瞪他：“所以是要怎样？有什么目的？”

目的就是看热闹，以及不遗余力地给部下的生活制造麻烦，Rust一脸索然地想。“Mercier可不是慈善家，实际上他要求在三天之内连本带利地还给他，如果你打算自己还，那我建议你现在就可以考虑自杀来卖器官了，当然也不要妄想可以逃跑。”

Marty僵住了，突然深刻意识到自己是在和什么样的人打交道，不管再怎么彬彬有礼，他们的本质还是黑社会的首领和高层。就像猫戏弄一只耗子，根本不需要讲道理。Marty不想死，但他真的想不出可以在三天内弄到那么多钱的办法。

“那么……”他艰难地开口说道，“另外的选项是什么？”

Rust瞥了他一眼：“很不幸，你的另一个选项还是卖身。”见Marty一脸苍白的样子，他耐心地补充道，“放心，色情行业赚不了几个钱，但是你知道地下世界还有很多大规模快速敛财的娱乐节目，比如各种杀戮游戏什么的。”

Marty捏紧了拳头，心中惊疑不定，他感到自己很愚蠢，这不过是从一个地狱跳入另一个地狱罢了。也许他应该现在就逃跑，掀翻桌子把椅子砸到对面这个男人头上然后转身冲出大门，也许他可以在对方掏出手枪之前逃到马路上，也许这附近会有人经过，也许他可以拦住什么车然后逃之夭夭——天呐！天呐！天呐！

Rust看着他，前警察在自己的思维中挣扎，Rust甚至能看到他在颤抖，也许在幻象着从这里脱身的可能。他刚才说的并不是假话，这世上确实有很多一夜暴富的方法，但通常那也意味着一夜暴毙，不过，他刚才也没有说出全部，只是有点好奇对方的反应。

Marty忽然盯住对面的男人，困惑不已地问道：“为什么？我不明白……Mercier为什么要把我的债权给你？”

哦，很好。Rust扯出一个假笑：“因为这样一来，我就必须负起责任，确保你能按时还钱——也就是说，如果你想好了，我现在就可以为你安排器官移植手术或者地下赌场。”

Marty感到一阵晕眩，他被这走投无路的绝望感击中了，如果可以的话，他真想不顾一切地逃跑，那个夺路而逃的念头疯狂地噬咬着他的神经，但是紧接着他想到了孩子，如果他跑了他们会不会去找上他的家人？Maggie？他的父母？天呐如果有任何事发生在他们身上……那他不如现在就去死——但是他不想死，他害怕，可是还有什么办法呢？如果他有能力去抢银行，或者抢劫、绑架……上帝啊他在想什么？！Marty的指甲死死抠进掌心里：他是个警察，人家诬陷他是黑警，见鬼的他怎么能真的去犯罪让他们如愿？

“……帮我安排手术吧。”Marty轻声说道，“但是，拜托了，不要去找我的家人。”

对面的男人随意地耸了下肩：“当然了，你以为我们是什么原始社会的黑手党吗。”他说，将桌上的餐具收拾起来，起身端去水池，就好像他们只是刚刚结束了一个关于超市采购的讨论一样，就好像Marty没有在刚才决定去死一样。

“这种手术用不了一天，所以你还有两天可以好好考虑一下，如果改主意了就告诉我。——顺便一提，这三天你就住在这里，不管怎么说，我现在是你的临时监管人。”

Marty呆呆地瘫坐在椅子上，他刚刚决定了，他鼓起勇气决定卖掉所有能用的器官，他不会抱着侥幸心理认为只要卖个肾或者角膜就足够还钱，人体器官并没有那么值钱，毕竟这世上死人和穷人那么多，只有和生命息息相关的东西才最值钱，心脏。

可是他不想在这里苦等，就像等着死刑判决被执行，他害怕自己会退缩，他几乎认为自己一定会退缩的，万一他崩溃了，他怕自己会在极度焦虑之中逃跑，或者作出任何更糟糕的事情来。那个男人，他的临时监管人好像就这么把他晾在一边不予理睬了，这个样子就好像笃定Marty不敢逃跑，或者对Marty这个人在三天之后就会死去的事实视而不见一样。Marty盯着他的背影，不由得怨恨起来，有一种复杂的情绪在心头翻滚：在前一天晚上他是如此信任Rust，甚至在那该死的诱导之中对这个陌生人放弃了自我，他甚至感激他，从Rust身上他体会到了从未有过的安全感，他以为自己这无可救药的人生终于出现了转机——

——而现在他被这个人从云端推下摔进现实之中，这种仿佛被背叛一样的疼痛让他心中充满愤怒，还有巨大的羞耻，他不该有那样的反应的，他不该信赖Rust，他真的太蠢了，如此懦弱，如此轻易地放下尊严。

Marty猛然站起来，椅子在地上刮擦出刺耳的声音，他恍若未闻，走出厨房，穿过客厅，推门出去。等他回过神，他发现自己站在树林的边缘，根本没有什么马路，方圆之内可能只有那男人的房子坐落在那里。但是，他在想什么呢？他又不可能逃，也许这四周的树林正好帮他打消退缩的念头。

Marty在一截年代已久的树桩上坐下来，把脸埋进双手之中。

 

他在树林中徘徊，直到天暗下来。

踏出林缘的时候，他仰起头，落日的余晖无力地映照着一小片乌云，最终黯淡下去。Marty打了个哆嗦，他就这么穿着拖鞋和单衣在深秋的树林里呆了一个下午，现在他的身体和他的心一样凉个彻底。

Marty低头看着沾满泥和枯叶还粘着什么种子的拖鞋，再一次感到愚蠢透顶。他不想回那幢房子，但是他也没处可去，在这里捱时间是徒劳的，除了让自己更觉凄惨以外，解决不了任何问题。他没经历过这种事情，没有人真的知道自己马上要死的时候应该做些什么来面对死亡——而不是挣扎求生。

远处房子的灯亮着，只有一点点暖黄从厨房的窗户透出来，客厅的位置是黑的，就和其他房间一样。Marty下意识地猜测那个男人在哪里，对方是不是一直在监视他，但他马上觉得很违和，因为那个男人看起来绝不会会花无聊的几个小时盯着一个无足轻重、穷困潦倒的人，他看起来既不在乎Marty的生死，也不担心他逃跑，就像那些Marty打过交道的法医一样，根本不在乎尸体的姓名和身份，那只是报告上的几行信息而已。

——可是之前他明明用了那种不可思议的亲密而温柔的方式照料Marty，甚至让他睡在自己床上。没人对Marty做过这样的事——不是指那些俱乐部发生的事情，Marty的脸热了一下——照顾他，让他感到安全，让他隐约有种被珍惜的感觉。Marty知道自己没有那么直，但是他也从来没有和同性发生亲密关系的念头，就只是不感兴趣，那个男人突然切入了他的人生，像龙卷风一样把他的双脚拽离了地面，裹挟着他让他无法思考方向。

而现在，风停了，Marty坠了下去。

气温越来越低了，如果再不进屋，也许Marty将在风寒高烧中躺上手术台，来不及再看一眼世界，来不及告别。对了，他确实有必须要做的事情，他需要和一些人告别，需要解释一些事情，同时含糊掩饰掉事件的真相。想到不能再见到孩子让Marty心如刀割，他到底要怎么跟她解释这一切？

Marty抱住胳膊瑟缩着，慢吞吞地走向他的囚笼。

 

Rust给自己又拿了一罐啤酒。他刚做完几组肌肉训练，没必要开灯，法国佬的短信让他的手机屏幕亮个不停，而他习以为常地无视了它们。早些时候，他把Basham和Salvage的老底挖了一遍，几个最近两年的相关案件跳了出来，他耐着性子黑进DAE和当地警局的数据库里，翻看他们的记录和报告，案件本身没什么吸引人的，大家都知道谁是幕后指使者，但是警方却没有找到一条有用的直接证据指向Basham和Salvage。Rust下载了所有这些文件，既然Mercier要打压这两人的势力，那么Rust只有代劳了。

是的，他没有花上几个小时监视那个前警察的一举一动，他只是没有浪费等待的时间。

大门外的动静响起来的时候Rust正好喝完那罐啤酒，他站起来向外走，顺路把烟头摁灭在水池里。

在Marty的牙齿快要开始打架的时候，门终于被拉开了，Marty佝偻着，在另一个人沉默的俯视之下狼狈地钻进了屋里。

房间里真的很温暖。Marty很庆幸对方在开了门之后就转身向里走去，他低头看看脚上的拖鞋，无法控制下意识涌起的一阵羞愧，于是把它们留在玄关，光脚走了进去。客厅没有开灯，Rust一路走向了厨房，Marty不确定自己是不是应该跟上去。

“到厨房来，Marty。”

好吧，应该跟上去。Marty努力挺直脊背，步伐僵硬地向那里走去。

Rust打开了厨房所有的灯，点着了灶头，然后分了些注意力看着前警察踌躇地走近厨房，那样子仿佛随时准备逃跑，或者反抗。他还光着脚。

“去找个椅子，Marty。”

Rust平静的声音让Marty稍稍喘了口气，回避着对方的视线，他走到餐桌边拉开了距离灶台最远的那把椅子。当他坐下来，他才发觉真的很累，冰冷的地砖让他忍不住缩起脚掌打了个寒噤。Rust走过来将一杯冒着热气的东西放在Marty面前，“坐这儿别动，给你拿双鞋。”他一边说着一边转身走开，而Marty看着那杯散发着好闻的香味的茶，认出这是他早上用的杯子。Marty真的被搞糊涂了，大概这又是对方玩弄人心的手段，做出温柔体贴的样子，只是为了更轻易地把他推向地狱——但是，仍有一部分理智在那里提出质疑：这么做对这个男人有什么好处呢？

茶真的很好喝，Marty将整个杯子抓在手里，让那香味和炽热分散一些焦虑。热茶趟过喉咙温暖了他的胃，让身上窜起一阵阵细小的鸡皮疙瘩。Marty想到原来的家，他现在还能回忆起家里厨房的气味，Maggie精心挑选的餐具和桌垫，Audrey稚气的涂鸦贴满了冰箱门，而Marty会坐在餐桌边，一边翻着报纸一边和Maggie聊天，或者给Audrey的幼儿园作业帮忙，这样的日子过了几年？三年？五年？他曾经理所当然的认为自己以后的人生就是这样，三口之家过着安稳的中产阶级家庭生活直到孩子长大离家，或者他和Maggie退休……

Rust的到来打断了他的思绪，Marty几乎是惊吓地看到对方站在自己身侧，弯腰把手里的鞋抛在他脚边。Marty愣了一会反应过来，把脚底互相搓了搓，套进那双拖鞋里。食物的香味已经充满了这间屋子，那气味很好，Marty却难以提起食欲。Rust不需要他帮忙，他们也不交谈，这男人完全享受着这份沉默，就像Marty这个大活人根本不存在一样。

当Rust把晚餐端上来的时候，Marty尴尬地坐在那里，不知所措，汤汁浓厚的炖菜汤和现烤的餐包看起来朴素而诱人，小碟子里的奶酪和火腿显然不是超市的现成切片，Marty脑子里属于警察的那部分迟钝地分析着奶酪和火腿的种类、以及菜汤的成分，而他本人却陷在一种极度的不真实感中，他的胃在发出抗议，而他无视了它。

Rust拉开侧面的椅子坐下来，和Marty隔着一个位置。他谨慎地喝了一口汤，拿起餐包掰开，留意着他的临时监管对象。那个男人低头看着碗盘，神色迷茫，就好像面前摆着的是“最后的晚餐”。前警察终于动了起来，做了个深呼吸，拿起勺子舀汤，动作机械地送进嘴里，咽下。又过了一会儿，他总算伸手取了个餐包。

Marty心不在焉地吞咽着，没有心思去品尝，食物到了嘴里只是潦草地咀嚼几下就囫囵吞下，他想要尽快结束这顿煎熬的晚饭，他想要从这里消失，一个人呆着，他想要躺下，蜷缩起来，沉浸在寂静的绝望之中。但他三心二意的结果是被一口汤呛到了嗓子眼，嘴里塞着的食物猝不及防地喷了出来，而剧烈咳嗽到快跌下椅子的Marty已经顾不上羞耻和失礼，他试图捂住嘴但没有用，他根本没法看另一个人有什么反应，他噎住了，也许他可以就这么窒息而死……

他被一股力量从椅子的边缘拽起来，坚硬的胳膊横过他的腹部，他的身体像个没装满的麻袋似的挂在那胳膊上，要不是他的一条腿被抱着他的人用自己的腿卡住，他肯定直接瘫到地上。对方用力拍打他的后背，直到Marty终于把吸进气管的那点食物残渣咳了出来。这时候他才开始羞愧，狼狈地试图挣脱开Rust，但是对方只是换了个姿势抱住、或者说扶住他，在Marty因为嗓子受刺激而持续咳嗽的时候轻拍他的背。

当Marty终于气喘吁吁地停下的时候他发现自己整个人都在Rust怀里，脑袋搁在他肩膀上，对方拍打他的手变成了后颈到下背的单向的抚摸，他脸上一阵燥热，赶紧松手想要后退，但是Rust揽住了他的腰，把他的脑袋按了回去。

“待一会儿，Marty，”Rust低沉柔和的声音就在耳边，“只要闭上眼，深呼吸。”

Marty无法抗拒那个嗓音，就像他无力抵抗对方温暖坚硬的身体，像钢铁、岩石和树木一样的存在感。这温柔是转瞬即逝的，Marty憎恨着，缓缓吐出一口气。

“不要这么假惺惺。”他一字一句地说道，“这没有任何意义。”

但是Rust，这该死的家伙对此充耳不闻，他放开Marty，按着他的肩膀让人坐下，然后抓住他的双手手腕并在一起。Marty瞪着他，往回缩手，但是Rust的力气出奇地大，或也许是Marty疲于挣扎。“放开！你他妈是怎么回事？！”

“冷静点Marty！”Rust不甚严厉地低喝，紧接着缓和了语气，“我不是要伤害你，听我解释，好吗？”

“听你瞎扯你为什么打算把我的手捆起来吗？！”Marty想要站起来，和Rust平视，而Rust由着他，椅子再次被Marty向后撞开发出刺耳的刮擦声。“你还有你的老板，如果你们只想要钱，我不会食言的！如果你们还有其他操蛋的想法，最好现在就告诉我！”

Marty瞪着Rust，这个男人脸上的表情看不出变化。他说：“Marty，我们没必要伤害你，说实话，你也不具有利用价值。就眼下的实际情况而言，你确实背负这笔巨额但‘合法’的债务，并且需要立刻还清，如果你认为自己还有其他更好的筹钱方式那我悉听尊便，但是，你要记住这是你自己的选择，迁怒他人不能让你逃避后果。”

Marty感觉自己就像被闷在压力锅里一样满腔怒火却哑口无言：“我、没有、逃避！”他猛地抽回自己的手，握紧了拳头，“我只想他妈的一个人呆着！操你的！”

不知为何，男人脸上的表情似乎柔和了一些，他甚至后退了半步，但仍然，仍然很近，见鬼了。Rust的衣服上还沾着一点Marty刚才呛出来的东西，注意到这个细节令人不安。

“Marty，做个交易吧，让我照顾你一会儿，然后你就可以尽情地自怨自艾了。”

Marty的脸上写满了不相信和莫名其妙，但是他真的想尽快摆脱Rust，所以他努力让自己站直了，偏着头盯着流理台，“操，行吧。”他不耐烦地嘟囔。

 

这家伙真的很奇怪，在那一阵暴躁的情绪之后，Marty沮丧地闭上嘴，愈发困惑了。Rust让他在位子上稍等，自己把桌上的碗盘收拾到水槽，没吃完的食物放在了厨台上。Marty在盘子从面前收走的时候才注意到两人那几乎没动过的晚饭，他自己是没有胃口，但Rust看起来也不打算再继续吃了，Marty心里莫名的有些别扭。

“来吧Marty，去洗个澡。”Rust很快就清理了餐桌，示意Marty跟他出去。

Marty感到一丝古怪的好奇从某个角落钻了出来，他站起来跟上，目的地是一楼的卫生间。早先Marty在外面的时候，看清了这幢房子的样子，一幢普通但宽敞的二层别墅，两边各有一个仓库一样的平房，有前后院，看起来户主对园艺毫无兴趣，院子里的东西长得十分自由散漫。Rust自己的卧室在一楼，所以二楼是什么？

“……下来的衣服放这里，你自便吧。”Rust的声音把他拉回来的时候Marty发现自己走神了，Rust出去并且随手关上门，他还傻乎乎地杵在卫生间，像头误闯地盘的熊。抬眼瞥了眼镜子，Marty发现自己看起来比想象的更糟，但你怎么能指望一个知道自己马上要死的人去注意仪表呢，Marty有自知之明他不是那种能面不改色慷慨赴死的人。他叹了口气，终于拧开水龙头，动手脱掉衣服裤子。在树林里晃悠了一天，身上脏兮兮的，他后知后觉地想到自己很可能在林子里因为乱走而迷路，Marty打了个寒噤，赶紧钻到莲蓬头下面。

哦，热水。即使绝望如Marty也无法抗拒热水澡的可怕功效，当恰到好处的热水以完美的水压冲刷你冰凉的皮肤的一瞬间，似乎厄运也不再可怕。胸口的敷贴提醒着他之前发生的事，以及Rust的照料，Marty畏缩地低头查看自己的身体，他的手掌还有些肿，他背上遭鞭打的地方碰到热水有点刺痛，屁股也是，当他伸手试着捏了一下，那钝痛让他有种想要照镜子的冲动。Marty脸上一阵发热，抓起肥皂潦草地涂抹身体，然后很快就把泡沫冲掉了，

卫生间的门被敲响，Marty吓得差点脚下一滑。

“Marty，我进来了。”

“操你个……”Marty小声咒骂着，深呼吸，这才开口：“我、我马上就好。”

他的回答被无视了，对方径直走过来，唰的一把拉开浴帘，迅速地打量了一下震惊的Marty，然后说道：“鸟洗澡都比你仔细，你还多了两只手呢。”

这简直就是嘲讽，Marty又羞又气，甚至想翻白眼，但他太累了，所以他只是低声嘶嘶地叫道：“给我他妈的一点隐私，放开这块该死的浴帘。”

“事实上，”Rust又一次无视了Marty的抗议，“我很乐意帮你重洗一遍。”见Marty张嘴就要反驳，他面无表情地补充道：“交易，Marty，你同意了的。”

“操他娘的耶稣啊。”Marty握紧拳头，告诉自己不要冲动。当Rust的手松松地握住他的手腕时，他绷紧了身体，但是脑海里却不受控制地想象如果他反抗了会怎样，他不想让另一个人碰到他，他不想这样赤身裸体毫无防备，像一条落水狗一样在Rust面前瑟瑟发抖。

Rust放开了他，Marty立刻抽回手，想要找块随便什么毛巾把自己裹起来。但Rust没有走开，相反他开始脱衣服，把那件看起来陈旧但柔软的粗毛线衣从头上拽下来搭在洗衣机上，把里面长袖T恤的袖子撸到胳膊肘上。Marty躲在莲蓬头的水流之下，看到Rust从不知哪里拿来一个塑料小凳子放到浴缸里。“坐下。”他轻声指示道。

Marty沉默地照做了，几乎把自己蜷缩起来，敷贴似乎已经彻底打湿了，乳头被刺穿的伤口抽痛着难以忽视。当另一个人的手落在他头上的时候他缩了一下，Rust的手指从他的后颈向前梳理，把他软趴趴的头发朝前扒拉。Marty寒毛直竖，连呼吸都在打颤，一块干燥的浴巾搭上他的背，Rust的手在隔着浴巾摩挲他的肩背，吸干那些水。Marty悄悄地捉住浴巾的两头拢起来，在Rust继续用手指梳理他的头发时试着放松。

Rust给他洗了个头。前警察浅金色的头发在水中变成深金色，Rust慢条斯理地用香波在他头发上揉出泡沫，Marty低着头，但Rust能感觉到他渐渐放松下来。直到把那些泡泡从Marty头上冲干净，两人都没说话。Rust把掀起对方肩上的浴巾时像是惊动了他，Marty抽了口气再次变得僵硬。Rust用那浴巾给他擦了头发，接着重新冲湿他的身体。他能感觉到这个男人在试图保持不动，但他紧绷得像上紧了发条的玩具兔子，随时都会窜出去似的。

Marty的背上还留着前一晚的鞭痕，衬得他的皮肤更加的白，Rust用手摸过那带着伤痕的脊背，把肥皂涂开。“背上还痛吗？”他低声问。

被问的人颤了一下，像是屏住了呼吸，然后才慢慢呼出来，“还好。”他喃喃地说。

“一会再上点药，还有前面。”Rust说着，拿起喷头冲掉那些泡沫。

当洗澡进行到下半身的时候Marty发现自己很难保持冷静，Rust让他站起来，然后对方的手合着热水从他后腰滑下来，Marty在意识中知道自己应该配合点，但两条腿就像黏住了似的紧紧并拢，他看不见Rust的表情也不想看，他又开始觉得冷了。好在对方没有为难的意思，像是无视了Marty的窘迫，Rust心平气和地洗干净他的腿，当他弯腰搓揉Marty的脚踝和脚背时，Marty低头看着他，小心地做了个深呼吸，对这么细致的清洗感到既窘迫又困惑。但是对方的动作很温和，实际上要他说实话，那很舒服。

Rust直起腰来，最后给Marty全身冲了一遍，然后让他走出来站在吸水垫上，用浴巾给他擦干。Marty不得不面对着他，他又想到昨天晚上，虽然记忆不太清楚，但是他记得对方也是这样给他洗澡擦干。Marty不知道这个男人为什么看起来做这些这么熟练而理所当然，他看起来锋利得不近人情，但Marty现在已经很清楚这双手可以有多么细致和温柔。

胸口的敷贴揭下来时Marty哼了几声，乳头和乳晕很红肿，但看起来没有感染。Rust用拇指在伤口周围轻轻摩挲，其他的手指松松地搭在Marty皮肤上。Marty很想让他住手因为这感觉很不妙，就好像对方在拨动他的神经，让他感到下腹开始紧绷，嗓子里痒痒的，简直就像是前戏。Rust在Marty真的要开始喘气之前收回手，将浴袍披在他身上，转身拿起吹风机，示意Marty把脑袋凑过去。

这整个莫名其妙——但好像没那么奇怪，也许只是因为Marty已经经历过一次——的清洗过程漫长到煎熬，但当Rust的手指最后一次梳过Marty被吹得蓬松又热乎乎的头发然后关掉电吹风时，他又突然感觉太快了。

Rust领着Marty上了二楼，推开其中一扇门，是一个小一些的卧室，显然是客卧。但与Marty印象中通常的客卧不同，这间卧室看起来……并不死气沉沉。“这几天你住这里。”他听见Rust一边说着一边上前将被罩和被子掀开一半。Marty慢吞吞地挪进去，站在床脚打量四周。房间不小，和楼下一样暖和，靠窗有张小桌和一把沙发椅，桌上摆着烟灰缸，还有书，床头柜上也有书，Marty看到有几本书中夹着的书签露在外面，他感到惊讶，因为这些书显然都被认真读过，Marty不记得上一次自己从头到尾看完一本纸质的书是什么时候了。

“Marty，坐到这里来。”Rust招呼他过去，手里已经拿着镊子和棉球。哦，对，上药。Marty脸上完全没必要地一阵发热，走过去坐在床沿。这一次在完全清醒的情况下看对方给自己处理伤口让人紧张，上药的位置又如此微妙。Marty屏住呼吸尽量坐直，浴袍的上半截耷拉在小臂上，看着另一个只认识不到2天的男人给自己的乳头抹消炎软膏，之前那种紧绷感迅速地回来了，他忽然惊恐地意识到自己并没有穿内裤。

“把浴袍脱了趴床上。”Rust说。“别压着胸口。”

Marty差点就要大喊“你要干什么”了，但是Rust手里拿着软膏一脸淡漠地看着他，就好像这根本不是什么需要大惊小怪的事情。见鬼。Marty躲躲闪闪地脱了浴袍趴在床上，用胳膊肘撑起肩膀。他感觉到Rust在他身边坐下来，床垫将另一个人的重量传递到他身下，Rust那件T恤的下摆擦过Marty的胯，让他颤了一下。

Rust的手指沾着药膏碰到Marty的背，用指尖轻巧地抹开，Marty却在他的动作中清楚地回忆起那藤条落下的位置，那短促地很轻的风声之后是剧烈的疼痛，直到整个背都火辣辣地灼痛。

“Marty。”Rust低声叫他，“还行吗？”

Marty从喉咙里哼哼了一声，不知道如何形容这种矛盾的感觉。当Rust抚摸他的屁股时，他几乎从床上弹起来。对方身上握住他一侧臀肉，而Marty的心脏快要从嗓子里跳出来了。

“痛吗？”Rust问得似乎很随意。

但Marty的脑子里拼命地在回放之前被绑着撅起屁股挨揍的记忆，简直就像失控了，他突然感觉燥热，皮肤上蹿起一阵阵细小的刺痒，完全不知道要怎么办。

Rust觉得有趣，这个男人像是在经历闪回一样陷入类似应激反应的状态，但他能感觉到这不算是恐慌。他留意着Marty的反应，轻柔缓慢地抚摸他的腰、屁股和大腿，凭良心讲这是乘人之危，但那又怎么样呢。Rust满意于摸到的手感，这个男人是这么白，带着一点肉感的身体摸起来柔软而有弹性，而且他喜欢这个屁股。Rust充满自嘲地想到昨晚临走时Mercier给他的那个得意洋洋的眼神，他很肯定对方将在今后的日子时不时地以此取乐，毕竟之前意大利佬一次都没成功过。

Rust抬起手基本没用力地拍了拍这个屁股，Marty发出的声音就好像被人掐住了脖子。

“Marty，听我的声音。”Rust说，“你现在在这里，不是俱乐部，你没有被绑起来，你可以说话，移动，你现在是安全的。”

有一只手揉着他的后颈，是Rust，他感觉到对方将双手放在他身上，谨慎而缓慢地抚摸他，那很……舒服。Marty听到对方平静低沉的声音，有一种奇特的感觉，好像漂浮在水中，他忽然有点昏昏欲睡，身体没有力气，他移动着，放下支撑的胳膊，完全趴下去，他真的累了，他的身体和精神一起松懈下来，有点麻木，就连胸口压着的伤口也没什么感觉。他只想要Rust继续说话，抚摸他。

“……我很软弱。”Marty忽然轻声说道，像是自言自语，也许他就是在说梦话，“很蠢，不知道要怎么……这笔钱……为什么要帮我……然后把我推下地狱……”他似乎啜泣了一声，Rust不知道他是否哭了。

“我对你们毫无价值……”Marty说，“……我真的，只能去死吗？”

Rust拉过浴袍盖住了他，继续来回抚摸，Marty一动不动，他的身体不再紧绷，就像是垮了。“就我所知，作为这个星球上最主观最易变的物种，我们习惯于扭曲和改变任何与自己相关的东西，使它对自己有利，或者，至少减少它造成的伤害。”他停顿了一下，伸手梳了一下Marty的金发，“死亡当然是永恒不变的终极解决方案，——前提是，你已经尝试过所有其他可能，走投无路了。”

Marty昏聩的大脑忽然被唤醒了，他扭过头来，惊讶地对上Rust的视线，对方正俯视着他，一如既往地平静，就像是随口说的一样。但现在Marty开始意识到这个男人不会跟他废话，在这幅冷淡的神情之下Rust确实地关注着自己。他想要立刻大声问刚才的话是什么意思，他的心脏跳得飞快，一种模糊的感觉和冲动充斥着大脑和胸口，但在Rust的视线中他只是沉默地喘着气，他得好好想想，他现在太混乱了。

“见鬼……”Marty跌回床上，仍然大睁着眼睛，觉得自己今晚肯定是睡不着了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 似乎解决了问题  
> Rust在观望中

凌晨4点，Marty从一个模糊的噩梦中惊醒。房间里一片漆黑，Marty觉得自己深陷在床和被褥之间，有一种蜂鸣在耳后持续作响，他感觉自己在不停地震荡，头痛欲裂。

Marty花了一阵子来回忆自己在哪儿，在Rust的客房。他试图摸索床头的开关，但是这屋里黑得伸手不见五指，他感觉到自己在床头柜、台灯底座、闹钟或者什么的东西上胡乱摸索，突然手腕上一阵冰冷，Marty惊得挥了一下手——“哐当！”他后知后觉地意识到那是个水杯。Marty僵在原地，竖起耳朵等了一会儿，这才磨磨蹭蹭地坐起来掀开被子，终于找到了开关。

套上睡衣，Marty低头看着床前的一片狼藉，寻思着得赶紧收拾一下，但当他把脚踩到地上时，脚底的胀痛让他嘶了一声，再次后悔之前穿着拖鞋在树林里暴走一天的蠢事。他蹲下来，捡起碎片，庆幸这不是玻璃杯，希望这动静没有打扰到另一个人，因为他现在真的很口渴，而且急需几片止痛药，他可以等天亮再和对方赔礼道歉。我他妈太蠢了，Marty悲哀地想，太他妈蠢了。

他下楼把碎片弄了个袋子装起来，犹豫了一下还是放在水槽里，转头看见之前自己用过的那个马克杯，他伸手拿来，接了点水，想着自己有没有可能在厨房找到一瓶止痛片——就在那时，Marty猛然意识到：为什么厨房会亮着灯？楼梯上的小夜灯或许可以理解，可是厨房？那个男人看起来把一切都收拾的干干净净，没可能会忘了关灯……

一种惊悚的直觉让Marty寒毛直竖，他慢慢放下杯子，深吸一口气，转过身——

“在找小药片吗？”

“Rust！”Marty脱口而出，“呃，对不起！我……打碎了杯子……”他的声音心虚地低了下来，“不是故意的，我没看到……”

“别介意。”Rust一脸平淡地打断了他，走过来，他穿着T恤和睡裤，棕色的短发蓬松而卷曲，看到他如此居家的一面，实在和西装革履的黑道精英反差太大。

Marty咽了口口水，不自觉地往后退，但Rust只是经过他，然后打开了边上的一个吊柜，拿出两个药瓶放在Marty手边：“白色是布洛芬，如果你打算再睡一会儿，可以再来一片安定，不过我不推荐。”他说着就往外走去，留Marty一个人自生自灭，Marty满腹疑问就这么憋在了肚子里。

布洛芬很好，Marty迫不及待地吞了2片，又拿起安定，想想还是放下了。慢吞吞地喝完一杯水，外面天还黑着，被窝里带出来的那点热气早就散了，Marty抖了抖，裹紧睡衣，决定还是再去床上躺一会儿。他没想到的是，Rust已经上楼把客房的地上收拾了，清理碎屑、擦干水迹，这让Marty更无地自容，他倒在床上，难以合眼，但最终止痛片发挥了附加的效力，他还是睡着了。

 

“Rust，”Marty终于在这顿早午餐（是的，他竟然睡了懒觉，真是谢谢止痛片了）的尾声逼自己开了口，“我的这个，债务，现在到底是什么情况？”

Rust从手上那本《现场重建概论》中抬头看了他一眼：“以为你到死都不会问了呢。”这么说着，他翻过一页，似乎没有要给个解释的意思。

Marty告诉自己要沉住气，他之前就应该问的，但是他昨天被吓到了，完全六神无主，他知道自己就是容易脑子一热，这毛病害他沦落到现在这个地步，但他这傻逼就是不长记性。“拜托了，我需要知道。”他低声下气地恳求道，“还有还债的事情。”

Rust合上书，放到一边，在那张冷峻的、棱角分明的脸上，忽然松动了神情。Rust扯起嘴角，那不是一个微笑，更像是嘲讽。“打算做垂死挣扎了吗，Marty？”

这听起来就像冷酷无情的挖苦，Marty几乎要低下头去，他的指甲抠进了掌心，心脏跳得他想吐。“……是的。”他低声说，事到如今这根本无需否认，他只是懊悔自己没有早点开始挣扎。“我想知道……我不想稀里糊涂地就死了。”

Rust“唔”了一声，把那本大部头的书抓在手里，推开椅子站起来：“走吧，到客厅去，没必要把艰难的对话都放在厨房里。”

听起来很有道理。

于是Marty在那张仅仅第二次接触的真皮沙发上听到了关于自己这个巨额债务的部分细节。从的同事用心险恶地帮他筹集保释金开始，这笔钱是如何滚雪球一样迅速增值，而落魄的Marty是如何粗心大意地忽略了钱的来源，以至于被债务公司通知的时候，债务已经累积到200多万。在俱乐部“首秀”当晚，Mercier从债务公司买下了Marty的债务，此时金额是237万美金，而好事的意大利佬随后又将债务“强行”交给自己的得力手下Rust代理，也就是由Rust负责收回债款，不过——

“如果我真的还不了钱会怎样？我是说，假设……”

“关于这个问题，我想Mercier没有给我进一步的明确指示。”

噢。

Marty在心脏狂跳之中抓住了理智的一角：“这个、这个债务代理的事情，有书面文件吗？Mercier关于我三天之内还债的部分有文件吗？合同之类的？”

Rust没有答话，但是这沉默对于Marty来说就是一种肯定。突然之间Marty的脑子里好像炸开了一样，各种想法撞在一起，竟抓不出头绪。

“虽然没有文件，但是，你还记得我们是什么人吗，Marty？”

Marty艰难地吞咽了一下，像是被一通冰水从头到脚地浇了个透。那个迫在眉睫的死亡的阴影再次笼罩了他。“我……我不想死，也不想去犯罪，真的没有办法了吗……”他抬起头，望着对方，惨淡一笑：“真的没有其他办法吗？”

Rust面无表情地看着他：“自己想，Marty，这种事情又没有什么天杀的标准答案。”

这一天余下的时间里，Marty被自己不断起伏的情绪折磨得喘不过气来，他一会儿觉得好像有了一线生机，却不知道具体是什么，随后他又自我否定，陷入对死亡的恐惧之中。在这样反复纠结之中，Marty食不知味地吃了点晚饭，Rust收拾了餐具之后离开了。Marty在椅子上坐了好一会儿，这才站起来，回到自己的房间。

也许，他应该开始面对现实了。

 

夜晚很安静，Marty在黑暗之中盯着天花板的位置，这短短几天发生的事情实在太离奇了，就像是一部胡乱剪辑的悲剧电影。他已经被绝望折磨了两天了，最后的夜晚，他决定想些美好的事情，快乐的回忆，他搜索人生中大大小小的闪光点，在回想起自己的婚礼和女儿的出生时他几乎忘了将要发生的事情。他还记得和Maggie两人去弗罗里达的海边度蜜月，那时候他刚刚转为正式的警察，但依然是巡警，能请出的假很少，他们也没那么多钱，但是Maggie和他还是想办法在弗罗里达呆了一个星期，天天跑去海边，抓住一切机会做爱，孩子就是在那时候怀上的。他想念Maggie，尽管他们已经不欢而散，但是他仍然想念她。在他努力回忆Maggie的亲吻和触摸时，一道黑色的身影滑过脑海，Marty战栗起来，思绪不受控制地漂向那些仍然鲜明的画面。

Rust，这男人太不可捉摸了。Marty感到一种难以解释的矛盾，与冷酷的言辞相反，Rust的举止却是温柔体贴，如果说这都是为了给Marty心理折磨，那显然对方做得糟透了。

Marty清醒着，想着，到了午夜，一个念头从他困顿到极限的大脑深处冒了出来，他腾地从床上爬起来，光着脚冲出房间。

如果说Marty的性格就是鲁莽而冲动，容易视野狭窄，那么他现在就处于这种本能的冲动之中，但他已顾不上思考了，也许根本也没有机会思考。

他奔下楼，差点踩空台阶，然后他闯进了那间卧室，来不及细想为什么门没有锁，为什么Rust还醒着，平静地看着他，仿佛意料之中。

“Rust，我……我……”Marty突然结巴了，然后那股冲动又回来了，“请你买下我吧！然后我慢慢还你，求你了！”

男人没有动，Marty的脑子一片空白，他的身体自发地移动了，或者说是因为他已经无力支撑了。不顾一切地，他跪下来，抬头看着Rust：“请你帮帮我，Rust，求你！你让我做什么都行！我不想死……”

Rust俯视着他，不可察觉地叹了口气：“我假设这个念头又是你一时冲动的产物？”

Marty摇头：“不是！不、我是说、是的！但是我已经决定了，求你帮我，Rust，我已经没有别人可以求助了……”

“起来，Marty。”Rust说。

“除非、除非你答应我！”Marty摇着头答道，他不知道自己哪里来的勇气耍赖，但是他太绝望了，只能孤注一掷。

Rust打量着他，再次说道：“Marty，站起来。”

这一次Marty瑟缩了，他知道自己该走了，但是当他试图站起来的时候，他跌坐到了地上。“对不起……”Marty垂着头嗫嚅，再次努力爬起来，“对不起打扰了，忘了我刚才说的吧……”他说着站直了，失魂落魄地转身走开。

“我记得没叫你走。”Rust的声音从身后慢悠悠地传来，Marty的脚步停住了。

“现在过来躺下，明天还得和Mercier谈判呢。”

Marty震惊地转身，几乎一个踉跄：“什么？！你说什么？！你是说……？！”

Rust抬了一下眉毛，这带着嘲讽的眼神让此时的Marty简直如蒙大赦：

“已经很晚了，Marty，不要让我说第二遍。”

Marty直到躺下都还在发蒙。Rust让他睡在自己床上，Marty想都没想就走了过去，心不在焉地脱了睡衣，然后伸手抓过被头钻了进去。被套柔软而温暖地贴着他的皮肤，Marty不禁放松了身体，皮肤上蹿起一阵舒适的战栗。他的脑子宕机了一会儿，这才注意到自己正盖着Rust的被子，确切的说他们盖着同一床被子。

“你可以让我盖另外的……”Marty吞吞吐吐地说道，“或者我回客房去……”

“别傻了，Marty。”Rust低头看了他一眼，“睡你的觉。”

“哦……”Marty愣愣地眨巴着眼睛，两只手还抓着被头，完全不知道到底发生了什么。

Rust给书页做好记号，然后合上了书搁在床头柜，伸手关灯。Marty听着身边布料摩擦的声响，床垫轻轻震动，另一个人也躺下来。在这黑暗之中，有一种奇特的亲密感笼罩了Marty，让他有种错觉，仿佛和Rust分享一张床是再正常不过的事情。

Marty不敢开口，总觉得会打破某种气氛，他能听到Rust的呼吸声在躺下后变得平缓无声，他不知道对方是不是能听到自己的心跳，因为他们挨得如此近。

“把眼睛闭上，Marty。”

Marty呼吸一顿，紧闭上眼。

Rust对着黑暗沉默地叹了口气，伸手给Marty扯了扯被子，然后摸了摸他的脑袋。

“明天的事明天再说。”

Marty受宠若惊地感受着对方的照料，当那只手仿佛带着魔力抚摸他的头发时，他的眼皮突然变得很沉重，下意识地打了个哈欠，接着就睡过去了。

 

_又是一天开着警车在街上转悠，Marty忽然接到了警局老大的电话。_

_“Hart，马上到我办公室来一趟，你的申请通过了。”_

_申请？哦！Marty一个激灵差点撞上路边的垃圾桶。他的转岗申请终于通过了！他终于可以摆脱巡警这份无聊的工作了！_

_“‘Hart警探’，这称呼听起来怎么样？”上司调侃地问道。_

_“很好！棒极了！”Marty大声说道，一脸傻笑，“那我什么时候可以正式上岗？哦对了，我会有自己的办公桌吧，头儿？还有电脑？”_

_“明天就上岗小子！这周把你巡警这边的结束手续都办掉，刑事组的案子都堆成山了，你早点上手我好早点给你分配任务。”_

_“没问题头儿！”_

_“唔，好了，现在，来认识一下你的新搭档。”_

_Marty满怀激动紧张和好奇地盯着那扇门，等着未来搭档的露面。他几乎没听到上司在旁边的介绍，当门被打开的时候，Marty睁大眼，一下子站直了——_

_“Rust！”_

_Marty咧开嘴一步冲上去，抓住对方的胳膊，欣喜地看着他的脸。_

_“Marty。”_

_Rust的声音听起来仿佛就在耳边，他抬起手毫不吝啬地抱住了Marty的腰，然后说道：_

_“醒过来，Marty。”_

_Marty吃惊地看着他，周围的背景瞬间模糊变白，而Rust的脸突然变得更近了——_

——哦，原来是做梦啊。Marty怔怔地想着，仍然回不过神来，脸上还带着笑过的痕迹，他确实是被Rust抱住了，不过也可能是因为Marty的手脚正缠在对方身上所以Rust可能只是在试图弄开他。

“我，我梦见你是我警局的新搭档！”Marty脱口而出，他的心情仍然处于梦中那种兴奋里，“我升上刑警了！”

“显而易见。”Rust说，他的胳膊松松地搭着Marty的背，没有要推开他的样子，而Marty根本他妈的不想从这个男人身边挪窝，管他为啥呢。

“也许我还可以回去警局复职！”Marty笑着说，“我是被冤枉的，也许我可以给自己翻案，然后，然后……”

给一个无关紧要的小巡警翻一桩这样的案子，哪有这么容易，Rust面无表情地看着这个前警察从一脸梦幻到双眼黯淡的过程，嗯，看起来终于清醒了。

“——然后从我身上下去。”Rust说。

Marty赶紧滚到一边手脚放好，看着Rust下床弯腰捡起了……手机。他暗自猜测了一下估计是自己刚才突袭了Rust然后不知怎么就把对方手机弄掉了，大概。

“呃，手机没事？”

Rust坐在床边，没施舍他一眼，正在用一种咬牙切齿的力度飞快地输入文字，同时漫不经心地说道：“摔坏了你也赔不起，Hart，你现在身无分文，要你赔还不如揍你一顿屁股更现实。”

Marty沉默了，脸上一下子烧得厉害。总觉得，也许以后可能就会发生那样的事了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脱离死亡阴影的狗狗继续适应新环境中

Mercier坐在自己的真皮沙发椅中，听着经典的意大利歌剧，心满意足地端详着手里那瓶灰扑扑的珍藏红酒，仿佛捧着一件传家之宝——然后他的办公室大门就被人“砰”的一声打开了。

“耶稣操他妈上帝！”意大利佬一个手抖酒瓶子差点滚到地上，他手忙脚乱地抱紧了它的宝贝，“这玩意儿特么花了我十万呢！”

Rust皮笑肉不笑地扯了下嘴角，施施然地在一旁的小沙发上落座，然后开口说道：

“说吧，什么条件？”

“什么什么条件，我没听懂，亲爱的。”Mercier喜滋滋地说道，一边把红酒瓶藏进抽屉里。

Rust“唔”了一声，心平气和：“上个月你心血来潮买的那个公司似乎很不景气，到现在亏了多少？三千万？Mendez知道你又假借他人的名义乱买东西了吗？”

Mercier噌的一下从椅子上跳起来：“不许告诉他，Rustin！”他眯起眼盯着Rust，然后突然脸色一变，仿佛开出了花儿似的凑到自己的得力手下跟前：“Rust亲爱的，你可以帮我把那家该死的公司扭亏为盈嘛？最好是在Mendez知道之前？”

Rust一脸冷漠：“Mendez总会知道的，Mercier，别指望每次都让我给你收拾烂摊子。”

意大利佬震惊地捂住胸口：“难道你不顾你亲爱的老板的安危吗？！Mendez会伙同那个女巫一起杀了我的！”

“别那么夸张Mercier，你的管家和你老婆顶多让你生不如死。”

“你太让我失望了，Rustin！”意大利佬忿忿地说道，“难道我前两天送你的礼物还不能打动你的铁石心肠吗？”

Rust无动于衷地看着他：“你是指那个你强行塞给我然后又试图收回成本并且明摆着让他没法自己还你钱的倒霉鬼吗？”

Mercier对他的嘲讽充耳不闻，期待地看着他：“所以你对这份礼物还满意嘛？”

Rust不置可否地看着他：“一个身负巨债还不起的人对我毫无用处。”

Mercier打量着Rust，然后挺直了腰板：“啊哈，Rustin我的好伙计，我知道你对那只独角兽中意极了！这种事情从来瞒不过我明察秋毫的眼睛！”

“你是指致力于挖掘八卦的眼睛吗。”

“——我的意思是！只要你帮我搞定那家该死的公司，我就给你的小警察的债务免除利息再打个优惠折扣，让他可以安心地按揭还款怎么样？八折这个吉利数字你看如何？或者七五折？不能再低了——”

Rust打断了他：“不如这样，你免除他的债务，我帮你赚回你乱花的钱，如何？”

Mercier拉下脸来：“除非你盈利超过300万，否则算你欠我的。”

Rust假惺惺地露齿一笑，从沙发上站起来：“没问题，老板，成交？”

“成交！”

Rust满意地点头，拉开办公室的门：“哦顺便一提，我的抽成照旧。”

“……你这个奸商！”

 

“所以，我的债务……解除了？”Marty不可置信地瞪着Rust，感觉自己在做梦。

“没有。”

Marty的心脏又跌了回去：“呃，什么意思？”

“意思就是现在你欠我的钱了。”

“可是，你不是说用公司的盈利来抵债务吗？”Marty犹豫地问道。

Rust用一种关爱智障的眼神看着他：“一码归一码，Marty，公司的盈利只是用来打发Mercier，况且那是我赚来的钱，现在我是你的实际债主了，你还是欠我237万。”

Marty可怜兮兮地说道：“可是我还不了啊！”

Rust语气温柔地说道：“你可以的，Marty，只要你学着为自己的错误负起责任，证明你值得我花这么多钱买下你。”

Marty哑口无言，总觉得Rust这话意味深长、细思极恐。他正忐忑着、满脑子乱糟糟的都是某些限制级的鬼东西时，就听见Rust接着说了他始料未及的话：

“现在，我们来说说你的案子，Marty。”

哦，好吧。我他妈在想啥呢白痴！Marty不自在地扭动了一下，深呼吸，开始一边回忆一边讲起自己身上发生的事情。

 

作为全美第二大港口城市，新奥尔良一直以来都是个独具特色又一言难尽的大都市。在经济发达的同时，各种有组织犯罪也非常盛行，坐拥墨西哥湾的黄金宝地，这里的黑帮几乎都是以贩毒为主业，每年从新奥尔良进入北美大陆的毒品高达上亿美元。当初Mercier从上代领导者手中接过这盘生意的时候，这个黑道组织就是个大毒窝，而Mercier努力了十年才将组织的主要产业洗白，创立了“Argus”。与此同时，其他帮派仍旧操持旧业、打打杀杀，为了一个街区或一箱摇头丸厮杀的不可开交。

事情的起因其实非常简单。当Martin Hart开着警车在老街上转悠的时候，看到几个人面色不善地从一家俄国餐厅出来，上了2辆车，分头开走。Marty警觉了起来，决定跟上去看看，他跟总部汇报了之后就跟上其中一辆车，没想到一路开到了一号公墓。Marty刚想下车跟上去，另一辆车出现在视野里，于是他只好用手机拍了些照片就回去了。

Marty的同事对他说的事情并不当回事，于是他决定自己来找找线索。凭着手机里那几张不够清晰的照片，Marty在警局的犯罪人员数据库里查到了其中两个人的资料。令他失望的是，资料里显示这两个明明长着一脸打手模样的家伙的案底竟然只有程度轻微的酒后闹事和交通罚单。Marty并不甘心，于是更加花时间在那一带巡逻，但是直到半个月以后，他才再次看见这帮人，跟踪的目的地还是一号公墓。

“所以你觉得让一个资历尚浅的巡警单枪匹马地直捣老巢是明智的选择？”

“当然！……不是。”Marty挫败地哼了一声，“你能让我先说完吗”

所以，Marty当天晚上换了便服，开着自己的车去公墓。起初他没找到什么有用的东西，这里的墓碑和墓室密集得如同一道道围墙，白天的时候那些人一走进去没多久就不见人影。Marty几乎要放弃了，Maggie已经给他发了好几个短信，所以他只得掉头返回。然而就在这时，他被地上的什么东西绊了一下，低头一看，地上的草皮拱起了一块，他蹲下去用手扒了几下，发现下面的土很松，显然刚刚被人挖过。

“老实说，那是我第一次亲眼看到这么多毒品。”Marty说。当他扒出那个铁盒时，他还想过会不会是枪，但是打开之后，他看到的是小袋的白粉，每袋大约1克，少说也有30袋。远处几声狗叫惊醒了他，他想也没想地抓了一袋揣进口袋，匆忙把盒子埋了回去。

之后的一个星期Marty都惴惴不安，做贼心虚地避开了老城区巡逻。私下里他紧张地关注着之前那两个确认身份的家伙的动向，但是毫无风声。于是又过了一星期，他决定再去碰碰运气。

“并且你一次都没有想过要和上司或者什么人打个招呼？按理说巡警的本职不就是上报各种异常情况么？”Rust点着了手上的烟，慢吞吞地吸了一口，坐在对面的前警察一脸窘迫地辩解着自己的行为，于是他又问了一句：“顺便一提，那袋白粉怎么样了？”

“我……我当时把它锁在办公室抽屉里。”而且特地塞在一支泡腾片塑料管里以防有人撬锁。

“嗯哼。”

“我那时也不知道怎么办好吗……”Marty抱怨道，“就这么拿着它去找局长感觉不够靠谱，要知道他一直对我有点意见，觉得我是个急功近利的家伙，想要靠着破个大案来破格成为警探。”他抬头看了Rust一眼，“我没想要否认我确实有这个念头，但是，谁不是呢！警探的工资可比巡警高了一截，我女儿快要上幼儿园了，你都不知道现在幼儿园有多坑钱，就连Maggie也开始不停地加夜班，我——”

“抓重点，Marty，别跟我废话。”

这混蛋，Marty吸了口气，继续说道：“总之，我想我应该再找找证据，我当时太慌张了没有拍个照片，现在这袋小东西我也不好直接拿去请鉴识科化验，呃，我和那边的人不太熟，我觉得他们不会愿意帮一个小巡警干这种‘私活’的。再说，我的搭档，最初我和他说起巡逻时候看到的事情时，他对此反应冷淡，不耐烦地要我别瞎操心，我知道他是个干了10年巡警都没有混出头的混蛋，但是我想着这老兄仕途不顺所以愤世嫉俗也挺正常，所以就没打算把他拉进来——不过，我后来才知道他真不是好东西。”

“所以他就是那个帮你交了保释金的“好朋友’。”

Marty叹了口气：“那狗娘养的。”

“那么，你被安放的罪名到底是怎么来的？”Rust问，“就我所知，你被警察发现的时候随身携带了1克海洛因，随后他们在你家车库的工具箱里搜出了25克小袋散装的海洛因。法官的判决是有期徒刑20年，因为他们认定你利用公务之便进行贩毒，并且参与了有组织犯罪。”

“他们说我在酒吧喝个烂醉，我根本什么也想不起来！”Marty叫道，一想起这个他就感觉到太阳穴开始发胀，当时的记忆完全是模糊的，他难以想象警察冲到家里把屋子翻个底朝天的情形，他们告诉他搜查是在夜里进行的，只要一想到Maggie和孩子是如何面对这一切他就痛苦万分。

“我求他们告诉我到底发生了什么，但是我直到被押上法庭才知道一切。”Marty双手托着额头，按住太阳穴，因为见鬼，他真的开始头痛了。不过在这短暂的沉默中他发现了一件事：“等一下，你从哪里搞到我的结案报告和判决书的？”

Rust平静地说：“我自有办法，这不重要。我想知道的是，在你从墓地偷到样品到被逮捕之间过了三个月，不觉得这时间有点太长吗？好好回忆一下，这三个月到底发生了什么？”

 

虽说那的的确确是不久前才发生在自己身上的事情，但是要一时半会儿理清头绪却也有点困难。当时Marty也做过些笔记，他自己的电脑里还存着不少证据和资料，但是在他被捕之后，这些东西就跟着一起被洗劫一空。Marty曾经试图在法庭上说明自己并不是和黑帮有勾结，而是在追查他们，他请求法官调取自己的随身笔记本，但是却被告知根本没找到那东西。现在，他手头上一无所有，只能凭记忆去理出个先后顺序。

“我，”Marty张了张嘴，感觉到很混乱的东西堵在嗓子眼里，说不出来，“我需要想一想。”

Rust很通情达理，仿佛对一切事情都有先见之明：“慢慢来，一会我给你找台电脑，你可以在客房或者客厅搞。”

他说着就站起来，看样子又要准备张罗什么。Marty突然感觉到一阵窘迫，他叫住Rust：“我，我很感谢你这样帮我，不过……我的意思是我可以负担我自己的生活费，”他灵机一动，“我可以去打工，虽然钱不会很多，但是我不想在你这里白吃白住。”

Rust回头扫视着Marty，然后点点头：“当然了，Marty，你是个自由人。”

 

那一天余下的时间里，Marty都有一种飘飘然的感觉，跟享乐之事完全不搭边，他感觉自己就是浑身发软疲惫至极。Rust丢给他一台电脑之后就出门了，这还是Marty从到这里来之后第一次真正的独处——之前他在树林里瞎逛可不算。失业小警察在那张宽大的真皮沙发上享受了一会儿劫后余生的滋味，然后叹了口气，用力搓了几下脸，决定开始干正事。

他决定先从网上找找灵感，比如说搜索和自己相关的新闻。出乎意料的是，网上除了一篇关于新奥尔良巡警涉嫌贩毒被捕的简短新闻以外没有多少消息。其他的几个链接也不过是这篇新闻的简单转载，连个图片也没有。这太奇怪了，Marty连着翻了好几页也没有找到更多有用的信息。他回想了一下被捕的情形，发现想不起来自己的“逮捕”到底发生在哪个时间地点：是在那家酒吧直接逮捕？还是在随后的警车里？或者是在他清醒之后的第一时间？如果是在酒吧，在周围这么多人围观的情况下，新闻媒体不可能不蜂拥而至。他对警车没有印象，他不知道自己是怎么到警局的，反正他真正清醒的时候已经坐在审讯室的椅子上、戴着手铐了。

他很清楚自己是被栽赃的，Maggie也知道，但是知道又有什么用呢。在庭审之后，Marty被关押在拘留所等待转移的时候，Maggie终于有机会和他一对一会面。

_“_ _Maggie_ _！我、我很抱歉……你得相信我，我不是……”_

_“_ _Marty_ _，他们不让我来见你。”_ _Maggie_ _打断他，她苍白的脸上疲倦而冷漠，“_ _Audrey_ _已经一个星期不敢睡觉了，害怕有怪物半夜闯进家门。”_

_“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉！哦天哪，_ _Audrey_ _我的宝贝……”_

_“_ _Marty_ _，他们告诉我你是个黑警，参与贩毒至少三个月了，说你收受黑帮的贿赂——我愿意相信你没有做那些事。”_ _Maggie_ _深吸了一口气，像是下定了决心：“但是，我想在你恢复清白之前，我们最好分开。”_

_Marty_ _震惊地瞪着妻子，张着嘴，一瞬间的恐慌和愤怒让他脑子一片空白：“什么？不……不！_ _Maggie_ _别这样！你相信我是清白的！别离开我好吗？拜托！我需要你们、我需要——”_

_“你需要坚强点，”_ _Maggie_ _严厉地打断他，怒火从她冷静克制的表面下喷涌出来，让她的声音绷成了一根弦，“为我们的女儿想想，_ _Marty_ _！她才_ _4_ _岁，但她已经听得懂别人说她爸爸是坏警察了！从那天之后_ _Audrey_ _不肯上幼儿园，也不肯回家，我们不得不住在旅馆里。”_ _Maggie_ _深深地吸了口气来平静自己，“所以，别这么自私。”_

Marty把脸埋进双手，那时候Maggie并没有提出离婚，但是后来发生的种种变故却让他们迅速走到了这一步。他一度很不甘心，但现在他庆幸当初Maggie的决绝果断，至少Audrey能过上好日子。不管是谁栽赃的他，都有可能找上Maggie和孩子，越早断绝关系对他们来说就越安全。

不过，等一下，Marty突然想到：如果当初自己被捕并被深夜搜家这件事闹得周围沸沸扬扬的话，为什么没有闻风赶来的记者呢？按照Marty被判刑的程度，这事情都能上当地电视台了。看样子，栽赃他的人恐怕也不想把事情闹大、让好事者去深究。

对于幕后黑手，Marty有过2种猜测，一个是他在被捕前那阵子追查的新冒出来的贩毒集团，他们没有已知的名号，反正以Marty的能力他打听不到，也许是因为刚刚进入新奥尔良这块地界所以保持低调的缘故。Marty给这个未知的贩毒团伙取了个代号叫“殡仪馆”，不过后来他们似乎就转移了交接地点。

Marty越想越觉得蹊跷：如果他们觉得他碍事想要除掉他，为什么不直接杀了他？为什么要在栽赃他之后又尽力掩盖这件事？更奇怪的是，为什么他的黑警搭档会保释他？

而另一个猜测，则是他在保释之后失业的那段时间里偶然的想法——也许，不止一股势力参与其中，也许他只是看到了冰山一角。但是话又说回来，Argus集团又和自己这件事有什么关系呢？

电话铃响起来的时候Marty吓了一跳，突然意识到自己正独自一人呆在这座几乎陌生的房子里。他循着铃声在玄关找到了装在墙上的可视电话——他之前都没注意过，这一定是房屋安保系统的一部分——上面的屏幕显示这是“房主”的来电。Marty犹豫地点了一下接听键，Rust的声音从里面传了出来。

“猜你在专心折腾自己的案子，去弄点东西吃，Marty。我晚点回来。”

“呃，好的？”Marty不确定地答道。

那头似乎哼了一声然后就挂断了。Marty盯着变黑的屏幕，看到上面的时钟显示18:34，看起来确实是吃晚饭的时候了。Marty抓了抓头发，向厨房进发。他拉开那个冰箱，看着里面整齐码放的生菜、洋葱、萝卜之类的食材，还有方砖面包，太好了，琢磨着是不是可以来个迅速的三明治解决问题，如果能找到奶酪和火腿或者培根就好了。他扒着冰箱门仔细寻找，一路看过了牛奶、沙拉酱、酸奶酱、酸黄瓜、鸡蛋等等，最后在低温抽屉里找到了一看就是很贵的大概是法文的好几种奶酪以及培根和熏肠。Marty突然觉得是有点饿。

好像有哪里不对。Marty抱着冰箱里找出的材料走向流理台的时候，一种可怕的似曾相识砸中了他，仿佛回到了小学二年级他老妈打电话回家跟他说晚上要加班，于是他给自己做了三明治因为这是小学生也能掌握的生存技能，呃，以及Maggie通知他说要临时加班的晚上，Marty也是用三明治搞定晚饭——习惯真可怕，Martin Hart在内心哀叹。

同时，Marty还得出了另一个结论，他应该赶紧去找个工作，否则他在这里连个三明治都要吃不起了。看看这都是什么级别的食材！Marty在切奶酪的时候忍不住多切了一点塞进嘴里，然后毫不吝啬地发出了感激涕零的呻吟。食物确实能给人带来幸福感，Marty想，虽然我正在吃白食还欠了人家两百多万。

 

Rust回来的时候已经过了九点半。Marty刚刚标记了几个有意向的招聘信息，还顺便搜索了一下Argus集团，Constantin Mercier是个十分高调的公众人物，有关于他的报道比比皆是，但并没有找到Rust的信息，在Argus的官网上，所有公开的职员信息里面没有Rust的名字。Marty想起当时在夜总会台上Salvage和Rust的对峙，就连Salvage都不认识Rust，但Rust却是Mercier身边最信任的人。而且自己到现在还不知道Rust的姓，或者Rust到底是不是他的真名，什么样的家长会给孩子取这种名字啊？

带着满头问号，Marty决定早点洗好上楼。当他走出卫生间准备去客厅拿上电脑的时候，却碰上了抓着两罐啤酒从厨房晃出来的Rust。

这种情况下到底该说啥，见鬼。“呃，那个，嗨。”

“你也是，Marty。”Rust冲他的大致方向点了下头，绕到沙发前坐下。

Marty不知道是不是可以马上上楼回客房，还是要借此机会和Rust聊聊案子，顺便申请一部手机。所以他杵在客厅边上，扭捏了一会儿，还是决定说几句。

“Rust，你有时间吗？”

“说。”

于是Marty向他汇报了一下自己对案件的分析，还有找工作的事情。Marty发现Rust是个好听众，不是说他会热情回应Marty的言论，而是他有一颗逻辑严密的大脑。这让他又想到早上那个白日梦，如果Rust真是自己的警局搭档，他一定不会落到这步田地。

“谢谢。”Marty小声说。

Rust看了他一眼，没说话。

虽然Marty的人生看起来似乎要有了转机，但也许是回忆起了之前的案子，当天晚上，他又做起了噩梦。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊，Marty如愿以偿地被惩罚了，不管他信不信，Rust反正是手下留情了  
> 但说实话，我觉得这不算典型的惩罚，更像是镇定剂

Marty感觉自己的人生似乎又找回了点规律。

虽然说起来会很古怪，但是在这座郊野别墅里的日子实际上称得上是一种生活了。Rust和他就好像是房东和租客，除了他一个子儿也没有交还欠了房东一笔巨债。Marty很想知道为什么Rust这么照顾他——虽然说一开始的照顾方式过于独特，呃，并不是说他不喜欢——好像不求回报。但是他觉得、觉得Rust“关心”他，换做以前Marty估计不会感觉到这点，因为他知道自己是有那么点混，但是现在，在发生了这一切之后，Rust是唯一照顾他的人。他猜想也许Maggie也在另一个城市担心着他，Audrey肯定会很想他，但是，他不知道，他看不到他们，他不想把他们拖进自己这一团糟里，而他越来越觉得，这事情远远超过了他的能力范围，就算Maggie和Audrey在身边支持他也无济于事。

在得到Rust的“许可”之后，Marty给自己找了个临时工的工作，就在附近一个加油站。那里的店主不在乎雇员有没有前科，只要能找到个人来上整个白班。Marty到了那里才发现自己是唯一的雇员，这样也挺好的。

所以Marty每天早上4点起床，不到6点就赶到加油站，上12个小时的白班，然后晚上7点前到家，如果没有临时的加班的话。Rust借给他一辆老旧的皮卡，这男人竟然有辆这么破的车着实出乎意料——所以路上只要半个多小时。第一天上班的时候，Marty临走前Rust起床了，让他把前一天晚上的剩菜和肉卷带上，“吃掉或者处理掉，反正今天也没人吃”，他说。于是从那天起Marty每天都能“自带午饭”，冰箱里总有没吃完的、装在保鲜盒里的晚餐。Marty觉得Rust是故意的，但是他在心里偷偷地觉得有点开心，同时十分过意不去，所以他自作主张给Rust做了早饭留在厨房，反正他们也是前后脚起床。

晚上他会花时间琢磨自己的案子，如果Rust回家吃饭，他和Marty会在晚饭的时候聊聊这个。说起来也没有什么其他话题，Rust是个沉默寡言的人除非你试图和他讨论哲学，嗯，也就是关于世界、社会、人类之类的那种直击三观的评论，Marty有一次不小心挑起了话头，然后发现自己的三观被严重动摇了。话说回来，他觉得自己之前坚信的东西已经没剩多少了。

长时间的单调工作是有好处的，基本上到了晚上十点Marty就困得不行，撑不过11点就睡死过去。然后在凌晨因为做梦而醒来，等着闹钟响。有时候是做噩梦，有时候只是因为梦境过于真实，不管怎么样，他晚上多少能睡个三、四小时，然后白天找机会打个盹，原先在警局有时候也这样，特别是节假日或者游行需要所有人都上街维持秩序的时候。

大约两个星期后的一个清晨，Marty在厨房等着烤箱里的面包时发了呆，他完全走神了，手里的咖啡杯从松脱的手指间滑下，砸个粉碎。一整杯滚烫的咖啡溅在裤子和鞋上，而他甚至反应不过来该干什么。他蹲在地上收拾的时候Rust走了进来，Marty羞愧地不敢看他。

“你和我的杯子有深仇大恨么Hart。”Rust用他一贯来平淡嘲讽的口气说道，然后给自己倒了杯咖啡，用手捏起一片培根塞进嘴里。Marty小声地抱歉，Rust依然是无所谓的态度，但也没打算搭把手。不过在Marty弄好之后，他说：“去换条裤子，Marty。”

Rust看着Marty低着头匆匆上楼，脚步有些别扭，他知道对方肯定被烫着了。这家伙在用超长时间的工作来对付失眠，但疲劳这东西又不是靠意志就能永远战胜的，你总有被它追上的时候。

养一只宠物的麻烦在于，一旦你觉得对它负有责任，你就会发现它越来越不让人省心。收留一个无家可归的人也是同样。Rust拿出手机给加油站的老板打了个电话，然后拎起药箱上了楼。

Marty小心翼翼地脱了裤子，布料扯到皮肤一阵刺痛，最严重的左大腿上烫出了一串泡。Marty叹了口气，湿裤子也没地方放，只能赶紧拿去卫生间，这么大面积的咖啡渍肯定是洗不干净了。他一边用沾了水的纸巾粗略地擦拭腿上的水渍，一边希望Rust对自己的不在状态继续保持不在意的态度，因为他现在感觉很糟，只想赶紧冲出门去上班。

但是Rust就坐在他房间里，旁边的小桌上摆着那个眼熟的小箱子。

“过来。”Rust说。

Marty不情愿地向前一步，对方的神色还是老样子，但他觉得有点心虚。“没什么大不了的，不过裤子是没救了，呃……对不起，但是我得去上班了，你看——”

“去请个假，今天休息。”

“……嘿，这有点小题大做了，我没事！”Marty徒劳地挥着手臂想要强调这一点，为了转移视线他走向衣柜，把脑袋躲在柜门后面嘴里飞快地嘟囔：“我真的得去上班，要不然那个吝啬鬼会扣三倍工资的，而且白班只有我，没人能替班，你知道，我真的需要钱……”

他紧张得根本没注意到Rust靠近了他，直到他被突然扳过肩膀按在旁边的柜门上，迎面Rust迫近的视线像是一只食肉动物审视着一只差强人意的猎物。Marty条件反射地举起双手又尴尬地落回一半，因为Rust单手按着他的肩膀让他不敢动。

“打电话，Marty。”

然后Rust就退开了，就连他说话的声调也是那么干巴巴的，Marty摸不准他在想什么。他从床头柜上抓起手机——也是Rust给的——给加油站老板请假，没想到那老头爽快的同意了，也没提扣工资的事情。那头电话一挂，Marty硬着头皮面对Rust，对方却在捣腾药箱，找出了纱布酒精之类的东西。

“站过来点。”

“我自己来就行……”

“过来。”

好吧，Marty挪动脚步，感觉浑身的汗毛都已经竖起来了。等纱布贴上皮肤的时候Marty抖了一下，脑子里已经都是糟糕的画面。

“你显然不是个能熬夜的人，Hart，连续失眠的感觉如何？”

“你怎么……算了，好吧，呃，也就那样。”

Rust拖着音哼了一声，也没戳穿他。

Marty觉得自己应该坐下来，现在这个互相的高度有点尴尬，房间里充满咖啡和酒精的混合气味，有点刺鼻，Marty觉得自己的手简直无处安放。等到Rust弄完了，所有的烫伤的地方都被消毒上药之后，他迫不及待地远离了Rust的手臂范围。

“谢了，”Marty说，“你忙去吧。”

Rust收拾好药箱，四平八稳地坐在原地：“去睡觉，Marty。”

“没事，真的，我现在也不困——别费这个神了，我没事。”Marty有点心烦，他不知道要怎么和Rust说他觉得Rust管得太宽，“对不起，但是，去吃早饭吧Rust，让我换个衣服，行吗？”

Marty转过身，再次拉开衣柜，他能感觉到背后Rust的视线，但是他努力无视。这里所有的衣服都是Rust的，和Marty的尺寸不太合，谢天谢地还有条运动裤，他一把抓起来，希望在他转身的时候能看到Rust已经走了。

“你似乎忘记了，那天晚上你求我买下你，现在你是我的债务了。”Rust说。

Marty愣在原地，感觉Rust其实说的是“你是我的”。

“别让我觉得不值，Marty。”

Marty心里一沉，瞪大眼睛，想到了半个月前他绝处逢生之后的对话，他似乎应该赶紧道个歉，但是Rust没有给他时间纠结。

“我想我对你一向挺放任自流的，不过人偶尔还是需要反省一下。”Rust说道，他的嗓音平静而威严，Marty仿佛能感觉到夜总会舞台上那种隔绝一切的黑暗。他的心脏跳得快要听不见，膝盖像是灌了铅。

Rust坐在那把椅子上，不可撼动，他命令道：“过来，Marty，你需要这个。”

运动裤从手里滑了下去，Marty感觉到虚弱控制了他的身体，向另一个人走去。

当Rust向他伸出手时，他有种想要握上去的渴望，任何抵抗都消失了，他只是等待着。

“握住我的手。”Rust说，Marty的手滑进他的掌心，“慢慢跪下。”

犹豫一闪而过，Marty服从了，现在他跪在Rust打开的双腿之间，没有那么近，但是足够他感觉到一种被包围。之前的种种纷杂的猜想现在都是苍白的，被现实击败。他的膝盖抵着地毯，他的手被平稳地握着，声音在远去，世界似乎开始变得安静。

“这样待一会儿，不要动。”Rust说，他的声音像平静的河流。

Marty感觉到自己正在松懈下来，他不自觉地向后坐在脚跟上，他想要倚靠着什么，想要把头靠在Rust腿上。

“不要动。”Rust命令道，“还不是时候。”

Marty完全安静下来。

这种感觉很难形容，一部分的他对于Rust的意图好奇的要命：接下来是什么？Rust要打他吗？还是要让他跪着反省？诚然，Marty对于自己连着打碎2个杯子是感到羞愧，但他不觉得Rust会对他怎么样。他不是什么淘气捣蛋的小孩子，Rust也不是他的监护人或者管理人什么的。Marty尽量让自己的呼吸平静下来，Rust仍握着他的手，而他发现自己的的思维正在变得缓慢，他想要移动，想要低头，就像他的脊背失去支撑的力量。

似乎这也没什么不好的。

如果Rust能让他靠着他就更好了。

手上稍用力的一握提起了Marty的注意力。

“现在感觉平静了吗？”Rust问。

Marty点点头，感觉到失去了说话的力气。

Rust放开了他的手，让Marty下意识抬头看他。

“我说过，你是自由的，Marty，但自由也是有代价的，”Rust平静地说，“你选择让我来承担你的债务，那么你必须证明你值得。我不需要一个头脑不清醒的人呆在我身边。”

Marty的脸上泛起一阵难堪的燥热，而Rust继续说道：

“Marty，你其实已经把自己卖身了，你对此有概念吗。”

呃……说实话，既有又没有。Marty不知道Rust想怎么样，但是他突然意识到如果Rust决定“不要”他了那他就完了，他没可能还钱，他甚至没可能自保。

Marty脸上发白，他低头藏起自己的表情，说出他唯一觉得有用的话：“对不起，Rust，你想对我做什么都行。”

Rust低头看着自己收养的这家伙，觉得有点好笑又有点讽刺，毫无疑问他可以占有他，但这个念头并没有激起他多大的兴致。肉体的吸引和需求是客观存在的，没必要否认，他可以肯定对方也对此有隐秘的渴望，但Rust无意和现在的Martin Hart建立具有SM倾向的性关系。

Rust的沉默让Marty紧张起来，但最终落在他头发上的手指让他松了一口气。

“以后我们再来讨论代价的细节，所以你现在不用操心。”Rust说，“不过你确实需要一些帮助。告诉我，从住到这里开始，你吃了多少小药片？”

Marty僵住了，他想到床头柜里藏着的小纸包，他今天早上扔了，因为里面包着的药片已经吃完了。“我，我没数。”他说。

“至少15粒安定和10粒止痛片。”Rust说，“也就是说每天都吃，偷偷地。”

“对不起，我——”

“——你只是想睡觉。”Rust脸上的神情让Marty闭了嘴，奇怪的是，Rust看起来和冷酷无情毫不沾边：“我理解，Marty，但我们都知道这已经没有用了。”

“是的……”

“在我这里，药物滥用是不允许的，而且你知道自己是在偷药和藏药么？”

Marty脸红了，羞愧让他有点抬不起头。“对不起。”

“不用道歉，我只需要你记住这一点。”Rust说，“现在，如果你不反对，我会给你一次惩罚。”

一股热气蹿上Marty的脸和后背，他傻乎乎地瞪着Rust，嘴里却说不出一个字。

Rust看了他一会儿，然后命令道：“站起来，Marty，趴在我腿上。”

Marty的脑子一片空白，然后他照做了。

当他被指挥着趴在Rust的腿上时，他的心脏跳得他整个人都在发抖。他的手脚都垂到地上，肚子压在Rust一条大腿上，对方牢牢地抓握着他的腰，另一只手搭在他光着的大腿后侧。

“你觉得害怕吗？”Rust问。

Marty感觉到很难思考，Rust的声音唤起了一些记忆，但仔细想来那并不算糟糕。他想说他有点害怕，他能感觉到自己脑袋发热手脚发凉，不知道如何回答。他含糊地嘟囔了一声“还好。”

Rust轻轻拍了拍Marty的大腿侧面：“别太害怕。”他简单地说道。

然后他抬起手在Marty的后臀甩了一巴掌，啪的一声，惊得Marty浑身一震。

刺痛从被打的那里扩散开，Marty绷紧了身体，急促地喘着气，他不应该这么惊慌失措的，但是他确实被吓了一跳。

Rust按住了他，他耐心地等着前警察自己消化完刚才发生的一切，刚才他没有很用力，得给这小子一些适应过程。他等着这具身体渐渐放松下来，听到Marty努力平复呼吸，然后他又掴了一下，稍微用点力，这次Marty颤了一下，没有再试图抬起身子。Rust用这个力度挥了几巴掌，他观察着Marty的反应，对方已经感觉到明显的痛了，但仍然承受着。

Marty屏住呼吸等着那巴掌落下，然后喘着气等那阵刺痛过去。Rust打得他很痛，尽管有部分的理智告诉他对方肯定还没动真格。他现在能感觉到差不多整个屁股都散发着刺痛，特别是靠近大腿那儿，他的短裤还穿着但他感觉自己已经赤裸了。Rust的巴掌左一下右一下地落下来，疼痛渐渐积累。当Rust停下来时，Marty感觉到自己的屁股又痛又胀，但那烫热感觉更让他羞耻。

“你在想什么，Marty？”Rust问，一只手在他腿上轻缓地抚摸了两下。Marty寒毛直竖，矛盾地想要Rust揉揉他的屁股但同时又唾弃着这个念头。

“没、没什么？”Marty不确定地答道。

Rust显然并不认同，他拍了拍他的屁股，Marty嘶了一声。“你想给自己翻案吗Marty？超时工作可帮不了你。”

Marty忍不住辩解：“加班对警察来说是家常便饭！”

“嗯哼，是么。”Rust说，“不过一个不在状态的警察只会被人干掉——否则你现在也不会趴在我腿上了。”

Marty对此无从反驳。

Rust拍拍他的背，让他站起来，Marty刚要松口气以为这就结束了，Rust的下句话让他大惊失色。

“现在，把裤子脱了，趴在床上。”

“什么？你不是——”

“你在想什么，Marty？刚才只不过是让你适应一下，接下来才是真正的惩罚。”

Marty一下子慌了神，下意识地做出了防御的姿态：“不！对不起但是我不想要！这、这个，你罚我别的都行！”

Rust站起来逼近了负隅顽抗的前警察，他打量着对方，拦住了去路。“你在害怕什么？你认为我会怎么做？虐待你么？——还是说，你的道歉和反省其实没什么诚意，你所谓的‘做什么都可以’只是敷衍我的一句空话？”

“不……我不是这个意思……”

Rust盯着他看了片刻，然后侧过身，让出了去门口的路：“那么，逃跑还是留下，做个选择吧。”

Marty犹豫起来，他不了解Rust，但是他知道对方可以不费吹灰之力地制服自己。尽管如此，对方却一直没有强迫他做任何事，说实话Rust几乎就是在放任Marty做任何事。想到这里他突然感到一种自惭形秽。

前警察低下头去，踌躇了一会儿，在Rust面前慢吞吞地脱掉了内裤，然后飞快地转身爬上床。

乖孩子。Rust挑了下眉，虽然他有很大把握Marty会选择留下，不过对方这么听话也让他略感意外，因为他看得出Marty很紧张，但同时他也看到Marty泛红的耳朵。

“你想好了。”

Marty竭力克制心里的不安，没好气地瞥了Rust一眼，咬牙切齿地嘟囔：“速战速决吧。”

Rust嘲讽地笑了笑，一个只会嘴上嚣张的莽夫和一个慎言慎行的胆小鬼相比，到底哪个更糟糕，他会慢慢让这家伙明白的。Rust打开衣柜，取出一根宽皮带，在手里掂了掂，回到床边。Marty的屁股已经红了，这小子的皮肤可真容易留下痕迹，Rust衷心希望他的脑子也能这么容易就记住这些道理和常识。

——也可能不会。Rust将皮带对折，抻平，叹了口气，然后收敛了所有的情绪。

“Marty，我会用皮带抽你20下，不用你数，但是我需要你想想自己的问题，结束之后，如果你愿意，你可以告诉我。”

听到这个冷静至极的声音让Marty浑身汗毛林立，一种复杂的情绪让他紧绷的身体都开始发抖，他强烈的想要立刻爬起来逃跑，但是……但是那样就和之前一样了。而且，如果他足够诚实，他会说他想要这个，在内心深处隐秘地想要再次感受那一晚Rust对他做的事情。

20下皮带，听起来不太可怕，可是第一下就让Marty的身体弹了起来。好痛！第二下Marty吭了一声，他不想叫，但是喘气的声音也小不到哪里去。Rust打得很慢，他有这个耐心等Marty喘过气来，身子再次躺平再抽下一鞭。手里这皮带他有两年没用了，皮子没那么柔软，抽起来也不至于太痛，他不想吓着Marty，他知道这小子遇到了麻烦，严格来说并不算是简单的“犯错”，但他觉得这小警察确实不是个自律自制的人，如果Rust要留他在身边，如果Marty想要证明自己、重返岗位，那他就必须改改那种思维方式和行为习惯，否则迟早出事。

体罚对于成年人来说当然会有点羞耻，不过那是有效的，特别是对于雄性生物，武力总是胜过言语，再说这里也没别人。这么多年来，Rust发现自己终于对另一个人有了点这方面的兴趣，他不喜欢暴力手段，那是用来对付不得不出手的敌人或者目标的，对于身边的人他也不会有这个兴致动手，用语言就可以驱使摆布。但是Marty，是个特殊的存在，他现在是Rust私有的“财产”了。

十下抽完，Marty早就挨不住叫痛了，屁股上皮带抽出来的又宽又直的红痕一道道叠了起来，现在一片通红，还泛出点紫血。Rust弯腰去探视Marty的情况，他伸手想把Marty乱糟糟的金发从脸颊梳开，Marty躲了一下，把脸转到另一边，Rust于是轻轻地揉了揉Marty的脑袋，又在他粘着冷汗的后脖子上捏了捏，语气平静地问道：“Marty，告诉我，你还能坚持吗？”

Marty没吭声，过了一会儿他点点头。

“好孩子。”Rust这次说了出来。

很奇怪，Marty对Rust的这句话并不感到生气，反而有些安慰，要是其他时候其他人这么跟他说，他甚至可能会亮出拳头。

Rust的手从他身上拿开的时候Marty的身体又紧张起来，他知道自己又要挨打了，他屁股痛得很，很想伸手揉一揉，但是不敢。皮带夹着风声啪地抽下来，Marty啊地叫了一声，身体猛地扭动，又挨了两下之后，眼睛湿了。他紧抓着床单，身体一下一下绷紧，等到这10下抽完，Rust跟他说“结束了”，Marty才颤巍巍地长出了一口气，趴在床上气喘吁吁，只觉得屁股上火烧似的。

Rust在他身边坐下，像Marty偷偷期待过的那样，伸手覆上那肿的通红的臀瓣，轻柔地抚摸，舒缓痛楚。在这温热的触感之中，似乎又有另一种滋味，可惜Rust吝啬于这种舒服的安抚，他的手一拿开，Marty立刻感到一阵很不应该的失落。

见鬼，我真是太奇怪了，Marty苦恼地想，但是Rust要是能再陪他待一会儿就好了。

“趴着别动，我一会儿回来。”Rust说。然后他就离开了，还把门关上了。

现在屋里就Marty一个人了，很安静，他还光着下半身，带着疼痛的屁股趴在床上。这大概是要他自己反省一下的意思，Marty猜。——不过Rust之前的意思他明白了，自己也确实不能再这么干了，打工、加班，那其实没什么意义，只是消磨时间罢了。

Marty还是忍不住扭头看了看自己的屁股的惨状，用手感觉了一下，轻轻一捏都一阵抽痛，还在发烫，但是他就是有点移不开视线，脸上一阵燥热。

Rust离开了半个多小时，处理了一下邮件和消息。Marty不知道这屋里有监控，Rust调出监控看了看，那小子小心翼翼地揉揉自己的屁股，又趴了回去，虽然没有照自己说的做，但是也还是乖乖的没有下床，行吧。他看着时间差不多了，上楼去叫Marty起来。

清凉的喷雾让Marty一个激灵，又被Rust的手安抚下来。Rust没有再多说什么，让他穿好衣服，爱干嘛干嘛。Marty想了想，还是端着笔记本和电脑跟着Rust下了楼。反正今天已经休息了，上午就继续查查资料，下午再好好补个觉吧。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进入了探案模式，剧情恐怕收不住了

Rust这几天依然非常忙。Mercier是瞅准了机会把那个亏损的公司丢过来的，是一家过气的动画制作公司，Rust对意大利佬的突发奇想已经见怪不怪了，但这事情并不容易。在现在的大环境下，各大影业已经将电影动画市场瓜分完毕，剩下的系列动画也基本由电视台包办。大佬们不仅财大气粗，还垄断了监管审批体系的人脉，坐拥广大消费者，而一家普通的动画制作公司想要自己独立出片，基本上就是找死。

Rust画了一天时间把公司的各种相关文件和资料整理出来，又给了一周时间让手下的资深会计师清点核对历年账目，打发市场部和投资顾问去做调研。与此同时，他也在关注“地下市场”的动向，Salvage近段时间颇为低调，在之前的夜总会舞台上被Rust公然赶下台之后，Salvage似乎暂时隐居了起来，住在自己的乡间别墅。但根据线人的报告，这家伙似乎打算给自己的五十大寿搞一场私人派对。Rust猜测这些三流角色可能想借着派对的名义搞一场“兄弟联谊会”，互相结盟，准备搞大事，比如：对付Mercier和他的ARGUS集团。

Martin Hart的案子和前后遭遇，稍微一想就会发现一些说不通的地方，Marty在交谈中自己也表示“疑点太多，莫名其妙”。首先就是他为什么没有被直接灭口的问题。Marty提到他观察到的一个隐秘的、新兴的地下组织，他称之为“殡仪馆”，但是根据Rust从DEA和州警局得到的信息来看，没人在关注或调查这个组织。如果Marty的想法没错，这确实是一个单独的组织、而不是某个组织的“新分部”的话，那么这个殡仪馆隐藏得非常成功，就连本地已有的这些毒品大亨都对此无动于衷。

这可不太寻常。

Rust觉得有必要去拜访一下这些“老朋友”了，另外，他还需要尽快拿到Marty所说的那个毒品的样本，看看到底是什么东西。

“啊，好烦，不去。”在Rust提出登门拜访的建议时，Mercier满脸的拒绝。“我现在是成功的正义人士，我不觉得我和我的老朋友乐意见到对方的脸。”

“在大清洗之前，你的家族是毒品界的龙头老大，占据了超过40%的市场份额——退出这行之后，人人都想抢这块肥肉，你的老朋友们不是应该对你让出市场感激涕零么？”

“你指的是让他们互相争个头破血流然后发现自己并没有捞到多少好处因为市场本身缩水了么？话说这种唱唱反调的言论平时不都是你的专利么亲爱的？”

“必要的时候我也是可以对你表示支持的，‘老板’。”

意大利佬没说话，然后笑眯眯地打了个响指：“啊哈，小独角兽挺得你欢心的嘛！”

Rust面无表情地耸了一下肩。

“好吧，反正我最近心情很好，去露个脸未尝不可。”Mercier说，“Bucham之前不是打算搞个生日派对么，我还没准备礼物呢。”

 

Marty意识到自己之前在查的那帮人比原先设想的更不简单，因为他现在已经查不到任何信息。他后悔自己之前没有意识到这一点，杀人灭口对于黑帮来说简直就是常规操作，他却天真的以为自己可以蒙混过关。另一方面，他原先掌握的一点信息和证据都不在手上，而且时间已经过去几个月了，那些东西不可能还保留着。但Marty心里总是抱着点绝望的侥幸，想着既然自己都很不合理地还活着，那么那些东西也可能还在某个地方。

Marty在晚饭的时候和Rust说起了自己的分析：“我觉得——这些人肯定是新人，本地的黑帮都没什么大反应，所以，要么是他们很低调，要么就是他们是在给其中某个组织打工，顺便干点私活。所以按道理我发现他们在公募交易那些新型毒品之后应该被灭口的，但是最后只是给我安了个不大不小的罪名，也许是因为他们的上级认为没必要杀警察而惊动警方？或者是他们的上级发现了这些人在干私活于是插手干涉了这事情……我原来巡警那会儿基本不接触黑帮这块的，但是本地的大帮派才会有这么多资源和人脉对吧？能把Lutz这样的老巡警揣在口袋里——这家伙差不多是我见过最擅长趋炎附势的人了，不可能会给一个新入行的小团伙卖命吧。”

“这是你最近想到的还是之前就有想法了？”

Marty翻了个白眼。

Rust漠不关心地哼了一声，把旁边的笔记本（电脑）拉过来，调出资料，然后转向Marty：“这几个人有眼熟的吗？”

Marty惊讶而困惑地看着屏幕上铺展开的两组照片，在其中一组大头照中认出了之前他跟踪过的几个人的脸，但是另外一些像是偷拍的照片让他有种奇怪的熟悉感，过了一会儿，他意识到这就是自己当时跟踪时候拍的。

“我以为这些东西已经被销毁了？”Marty不确定地看了一眼Rust，“你从哪里弄来的？”

“当然不是从你那里来的。”Rust连一个白眼都懒得给，语气里充满了迁就智障的耐心，“我查了你的收押记录，证物这部分肯定是被篡改了，档案中只登记了一只烧卡手机和你的电脑，没有其他电子设备，当然了，这两样东西是最方便动手脚的。那只烧卡机大概不是你自己买的，但它长得和你曾经买过的那个一模一样。”

“呃，”Marty犹豫了一下，“那个可能就是我自己买的，只是还没来得及用，你知道，我当时自己偷偷在查这个组织，想着以防万一就买了一个……”

Rust冷漠地说：“那么你日常用的手机呢，还有相机、存储卡、硬盘这些，证物里没有登记，自己还有印象吗？”

Marty想了想：“他们半夜冲进我家的时候我想把手机藏起来但是来不及，所以我就把它踩碎了，连着卡一起弄碎了，后来就不知道了……至于相机，里面的存储卡我之前就藏起来了，我没有传到电脑里，不知道他们有没有找到卡。”

Rust有点意外地挑了一下眉，也许这事情会稍微顺利点，如果他们能找到卡的话。“我能查到的就是这几张照片，是从你鉴识科的同事那里挖出来的，也就是你找他做人脸识别的那几张——至少你很明智没有用网络传照片给他，否则这些踪迹也会被DEA查到。”

“是那家伙坚持要我直接把东西从卡里拷贝给他，说不想扯上任何关系，幸好。”Marty摸了下鼻子尴尬地说，他当时还嘲笑了几句对方这种谨慎到龟毛的脾气。“不过你到底是怎么弄到的？难道DEA真的没有查吗？”

“乐观估计是这样的，我想他们对于在你那里查到‘赃物’和‘账款’更感兴趣，根据官方收押文件和起诉文件来看，他们一共缴获26克精炼海洛因和将近10万包扎好的现金，并且根据这些东西将你和‘雪境’联系起来——看看这个，”Rust把赃物的鉴定文件调出来给Marty看，“这些海洛因的成分与分子标记和雪境之前被查封的一批毒品一致，而根据公诉方的另一份证据来看，在那次的缴获毒品的行动中你恰好是在场的协助巡警之一。”

那次缉毒行动Marty还有印象，当时他进警局不到两个月，还在实习期，他的T.O.（教官）是Turner，他们原本并不需要参与行动，但DEA声称有嫌疑人从现场逃脱并突破了警戒线，紧急征调周围的巡警协助追捕，而Marty他们恰好在那附近，于是就接下了任务。

“……我们拦到了一辆超速行驶的车，车牌不在DEA的通缉名单里，里面坐着一男一女，那个男人，我觉得他根本就未成年，Turner一口咬定他们是逃犯，要他们下车。我当时很紧张，我觉得他们可能是逃犯，就是那种俄国人的长相，而且两个身上都有血。那个男的和Turner辩解说他女朋友小产了赶着去医院，但Turner认为他们是在缉毒行动中挨了枪。”Marty叹了口气，他之前没怎么把这件几年前的事和自己的案子联系起来，现在看来自己真的想得太简单。“我看到他女朋友的样子，我相信他说的是真的，不管他们是不是逃犯，这个女孩子确实看起来是小产了，她下身的血在副驾上流得到处都是，我马上叫了救护车，为此我和我的T.O.还吵了一架，因为我把着车门没让他把那女孩拖下车，还好救护车马上来了，那姑娘被抬走的时候几乎没知觉了——总之后面我就和Turner拆伙了，反正我和那混蛋本来就不对盘，本来我可能会被踢出警局的，但是Luts主动提出来接手做我的教官，后来我就一直跟着他了。”

Rust沉思着，开始在电脑上操作起来。对面Marty继续说道：“我后来去医院看过那姑娘一次，例行问询，录个口供什么的，但是她什么也不肯说，只是说谢谢我叫救护车。那小子被我们押了回去之后也没查出什么东西，律师就来把人带走了。那时候我们猜这大概是什么有钱人家的少爷不小心搞大了女友的肚子什么的，不过我再去医院的时候那个姑娘就不见了，医院说是家人把她转去私人医院了。——难道他们真的是当时缉毒行动中的逃犯？”

“我想俄罗斯黑帮还没缺人手到让小孩和孕妇去和警察火拼，你们搜到他们携带任何武器了么？”Marty摇头，Rust说，“他们确实不是DEA要的嫌犯，但也不是警方文件上登记的人，实际上，这两个人登记的身份都是假的，只不过足够糊弄普通警察了。”

“什么？！”

Rust再次将电脑转向他：“来，见见莫洛斯家族的姐弟，Диана和Лев，也就是你们警局档案里的Diana Ferret和Leo Burke。”

Marty睁大眼看着那几张看起来像是抓拍的照片，人群中有两张脸被Rust临时圈了出来，和他记忆中的样貌乍一看大不相同，但仔细看确实就是他们，更成熟了，接着好几个疑问冒了出来：“所以他们不是情侣？！我没听说过他们，他们参与家族事业吗？……莫洛斯难道真和殡仪馆有关联？！”

Rust答道：“现在还不确定，但是莫洛斯一直把自己的孩子的身份保护的很好，我觉得至少明面上他们并不插手家族事业，而且他们没有同时出镜过，在警局登记的假身份也是两个毫无血缘关系的人。我之所以知道是因为Mercier和莫洛斯有些老交情，不过这两年雪境非常低调，名下的很多产业要么转手要么转行了，莫洛斯也隐居了。”

Marty一脸敬畏地看着Rust，有点口干舌燥，脑子里不知怎么又跳到之前做的那个梦，要是Rust真是他警局里的搭档，那查起案子来得有多所向披靡啊。他一边想着一边目光再次落到屏幕中的照片上，突然，他楞了一下，注意到一个站在Лев身后的男人，那张脸似乎有点眼熟。“这个人你认识吗？”

Rust扫了一眼：“Leo Burke（Лев的化名）的保镖之一，具体身份可以查，不过应该查不到什么——你见过？”

Marty不确定地点点头：“我觉得我在跟踪殡仪馆的时候见过他，如果能找到当时拍的那些照片的话更好，我基本上把看到的每个人都拍了。”

“你把照片放哪了？”

“储存卡藏在车库里……还有个备份，在我邻居家的后院……”看到Rust面无表情的脸Marty越说越小声了，“咳，总之说不定还在呢。”

Rust合上笔记本：“好吧，明天去看看。”

Marty忐忑地想着Rust会不会跟他一起去的时候，Rust站起来，补充了一句：“你开车。”

欧耶。

 

返回原来的家找储存卡这件事一点都不简单，首先，Maggie在两个月前就把房子全权托管给了房产中介，而在更早的时候，也就是Marty被捕后不久，他妻子就带着孩子搬去了娘家。现在那房子虽然还没有人买，但锁早就换了，前门竟然还装了摄像头，估计里面的东西除了大件的家具以外差不多都清空了。

他们不想冒险闯进Marty的老房子，不过很庆幸邻居家的后院还是老样子，一如既往地疏于打理。Marty躲在垃圾桶后面把手伸过铁丝网下面那个大概是被浣熊刨出来的洞然后从里面紧挨着的花盆下面摸出那个扁扁的小自封袋。“谢天谢地。”Marty气喘吁吁地从地上爬起来，跟着Rust匆匆离开。

“我得说，一般人确实想不到把重要证据藏邻居家里。”Rust慢吞吞地说道，“希望你藏在警局的那点样品也能逃过一劫。”

Marty窘迫地抓着方向盘：“就算东西还在，我们也进不了警局。”

Rust却不以为意地掏出了烟：“走着瞧吧。”

在返回的路上，Marty应Rust的要求带他去转了之前Marty跟踪监视的地方，等转到那家餐厅的时候已经天黑了。Rust让Marty待在车里，自己下了车，“我去喝一杯”，他说。

Marty看着那个男人大摇大摆地晃了进去，门口的那个高大的保安都没伸手拦他，也许是错觉，但那俄国人似乎还对他点了下头。说起来，Rust那一身灰扑扑的工作服一样的西装竟然和这家餐厅的风格有点搭，Marty盯着那男人消失在门口，巴望着自己的视线能穿透进去看个究竟。

Jacob Herzen（赫尔芩）是这家名为“五月百合”的俄国餐厅的第二任老板，这家店已经在这条街上开了四十五年，上任老板就是他的父亲。新奥尔良距离俄国非常遥远，这里并不是东欧人移民的热门城市，老Herzen带着妻儿老小在这片街区开了第一家传统的俄国餐厅，后来零星的又有几家斯拉夫风情的餐厅开了起来，但自从2005年的飓风之后，最终生存下来的只有“五月百合”。

几十年来，当地政府一直紧紧盯着五月百合，将之视为俄罗斯黑帮的根据地之一，但实际上Herzen家族一直以来并不参与黑帮事业，按照他们自己的话讲，他们只是开饭店的，来的都是客人，他们无权干涉客人的用餐自由。

Rust走进去的时候餐厅里坐了三四桌来得早的客人，吧台边没有人，Jacob Herzen和另一个伙计正在吧台后慢悠悠地擦拭着玻璃杯。Rust走近吧台，随意地抬起手指向老人打了个招呼，老头子头也不抬地对旁边的伙计说道：“孩子，给这位先生来杯锤子*。”

“谢谢，”Rust说着在吧台边坐下来，“你完全可以用姜汁啤酒打发我。”

Jacob终于放下手上擦好的杯子，在拿起另一个擦拭之前，看了看Rust，对于这个不苟言笑的老人而言这等于是善意的嘲讽了：“你来这里难道是因为口渴吗Cohle先生？”

Rust偏了下头：“所以我可以问你点事吗Herzen先生？”

Jacob答道：“当然了，谁不想跟五月百合的老板问点事呢。”

“最近店里怎么样？上次来是去年的事了。”

“你已经看到了。”

“前段时间你这家老店终于在美食网站上榜了，我猜现在不太容易订到好位子了？”

“我不在乎，我们从来都不打广告，客人们都是不请自来。”Jacob说道，“怎么，打算来我这里聚餐？我记得上回你老板可是发誓再也不来我这里吃饭了。”

Rust嗤了一声：“噢，别介意，你知道他只是自己作死地当场喝吐了才这么说的，实际上后来他时不时地就跟我提起那道美味至极的烩牛膝。”

“实际上他把那道菜吐得一干二净，所以，对于他的事后称赞我表示怀疑。”

Rust做了个无所谓的表情：“你知道意大利佬，干什么都充满戏剧性，不过这次是夫人提出来的，她想尝尝你家的新菜式，还有鸡尾酒。”

提到Mercier的夫人，Jacob的脸上舒展了一些，带着几分欣赏的笑意，他说道：“啊，美丽的‘五月夫人’*，她的酒量比她丈夫好一百倍，得到她的青睐是我们的荣幸。”

Rust点头：“所以，周末能给我们排个座吗？小桌就行，Mercier有个‘艰苦卓绝’的牌局，所以只有Miranda和我。”

“噢，很高兴听到这个消息。”Jacob说，一旁的调酒伙计适时地送来鸡尾酒，老人亲自把它推到Rust面前，“周末任何时间都可以，请夫人务必赏脸。”

“一锤定音*。”Rust温和地说道，“顺便，在我解决这杯酒的时候，能帮我打包一份家常套餐么？肉食加倍。”

老人耸耸肩：“当然了。”然后离开吧台走进后厨去吩咐厨师了。Rust慢慢喝着酒，注意到调酒师悄悄地打量他，眼睛里有点期待，于是他挑起眉，露出一个懒散的表情：

“味道不错，”他说道，“比Jacob做得更好入口。”

那年轻人眼睛一亮，用口音浓重的英语结结巴巴地说：“谢谢，先生，柠檬汁，我、我自己做的。”

“哦，看起来你有自己的秘方了。”Rust笑道。

“我希望你不是在和这可怜孩子调情。”Jacob的声音从后厨由远及近，老人家拎着一个大纸袋放到吧台上，“他连英语都说不溜呢。”

“只是对你徒弟的手艺表示肯定，Jacob，你可以安心地从酒保的位置上退休了。”

“真幽默。”Jacob哼了一声，拍拍纸袋，“牛肋放到明天就没那么好吃了，你确定能吃完双份？”

“怎么说呢，最近养了条狗。”Rust说着喝完最后一口酒，在桌上留下一张大额纸币，拎起袋子，挥手告辞。

走出餐厅，Rust远远地看着自己的车，Marty应该老老实实地呆在车里。天已经黑了，不过他可以想象这只金毛一脸好奇又焦虑的样子。果然，当他敲敲驾驶座这边的车窗，那窗子立刻降了下来，Marty急切地问道：“怎么样？问到什么了？有碰见我之前跟踪的人吗？”

“路上说。”Rust说，他拉开车门，推着Marty让他挪到副驾上。

Marty抗议了一下：“嘿！你就不能让我下车从另一边上嘛！”

“不能。”Rust干脆地说道，“动作快点，我刚才注意到这块地方新装了摄像头。”

Marty楞了一下，手忙脚乱地爬到副驾的座位上，Rust紧跟着坐了进来，随手把打包的晚饭往Marty怀里一塞，车门刚拉上就发动了车子。

“你说新装了摄像头是什么意思？”

“意思是我走进饭店之前我们停车的这个角落还没有摄像头，但是我出来的时候就有了——你没注意到什么人吗？”

“呃……”Marty想了半天，“有个垃圾车来过……”

“清运车从来不会在这个点过来作业。”Rust平静地说道，“这家餐厅被人监视了。”

“噢。”Marty垂下视线，“抱歉我没注意。”

Rust从后视镜瞥了他一眼：“你的专业技能有点生疏了，‘前巡警’，抓紧时间复习一下，以防我们先被人搞死了。”

Marty想把脑袋埋进外卖纸袋里。

 

*锤子Sledge Hammer：一款以伏特加做基酒的鸡尾酒，成分是伏特加和青柠汁。

*五月夫人：Mercier的夫人的娘家姓May，与餐厅的名字不谋而合

*一锤定音：为了应和锤子鸡尾酒而说的双关The hammer comes down

 


	11. 继续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情，剧情，剧情

继续剧情

 

虽然说他们已经被盯上了，但是盯上他们的人似乎暂时没有动静。Rust反复琢磨这件事，很快有了点猜测，他招来公司的资深技术人员，你知道，就是那种可以帮你干点正常工种都干不了的活的特殊人才，让他们去查查那个俄国餐馆旁边的摄像头。技术人员在那个摄像头上加装了小部件，这样他们就可以获得同样的画面，但那摄像头并不联通网络，它和接收器之间是一种单向加定向的无线网络传输。虽然说要想破解安全密匙顺藤摸瓜找到接收器是可行的，但对方使用的当然不可能是那种普通的自带无线或蓝牙的设备，接收器的位置只能查到大致范围，而Rust不想现在就打草惊蛇。

这条线索的价值不大，几天之后手下汇报上来，说摄像头已经被拆除了，他们拍到了那辆可疑的垃圾清运车和拆除的人，Rust对车子和人的搜查结果并不抱希望，如果对方是他想的那批人的话，就绝对不会在这上面漏出什么马脚。不过Marty私藏的那张存储卡上的照片倒是挖掘出不少有意思的信息，首先就是那个曾经和Leo Burke（俄罗斯黑帮雪境的老大莫洛斯的儿纸）同框的保镖之一：Patrick Smith。

“除了你同事帮你查到的那些信息以外，其他能查到的资料确实几乎没有。而且关于这个Smith你同事能查到的线索也只是证明这个人不存在于美国任何司法机关、政府部门及军队的档案系统中，在国家人事管理署的数据库里也不存在。”

“我猜他可能是个雇佣兵什么的，或者是非法移民？我们之前巡逻时候碰到过类似情况，很多街上游荡的家伙都是查无此人的黑户。”

“非法移民是一种猜测，不过我不会押这个，这个人可能曾经是雇佣兵，但更有可能的是这个人是政府的特工，比如CIA。”

“CIA……”Marty笑了两声，睁大眼睛，“你在开玩笑。”

“怎么了，碰到一个CIA或者FBI的特工并不是很少见的事情，这两个机构下面有无数有名无名的部门和大小分支，甚至大部分在里面工作的人只能说是安全级别稍微高一点的普通上班族而已。而且他们有时候也会有一些工作人员在其他职能部门任职或卧底，只不过人们习惯把这帮家伙都统称为特工罢了。”

“……有点难以想象，我只是在警局的时候偶尔碰到过FBI下来地方查案的人。”

“不是每个特工都是007的，即使是007也是要吃饭拉屎的。”

Marty沉默了片刻：“好吧，你打消了这帮黑衣人在我印象中的神秘感。”

“不过这位Smith先生倒确实不简单，他最有可能的身份是上述某个机构的隐形特工，专门执行上不了台面的任务。也只有这种国家机构才有能力时时刻刻消除一个人的所有存在痕迹。但另辟蹊径地想一想，我们可以去和他的前雇主，小莫洛斯谈谈。”

“哦！”Marty恍然大悟，“为什么说是前雇主？我不清楚Smith在Leo Burke身边呆了多久——好吧。”他看到了Rust给他看的几张最新的Leo Burke出行的照片，这位少爷一向来会带两位保镖，还有一位司机是他家族里的老人，应该是莫洛斯的亲信。很显然，小莫洛斯身边的保镖全都换了面孔。

Marty点头，没想到Rust一个人已经调查得这么远，并且已经四处布下眼线，这是自己作为普通巡警绝对做不到的事情。但话说回来，当初他找自己的同事调查照片的时候，对方已经帮他进入各大“机构”搜索了一番，而Rust却对Smith的可能身份毫不意外，他自己可是从来没听说过还有“隐形特工”这种说法。

“除了Smith，我记得我拍的这些照片里一共有6个比较清楚足够做人脸识别的人，嗯，卡里有个几个文档，你肯定看过了。我从没见他们一起出现过，而且都查不到身份信息。”

“凭你们当然查不到。”Rust指出，两张照片中的同个人被截图拎了出来，“但是这个人，他是雪境的‘厨师长’，Yefim（Ефим），更常用的名字是Barron Goodman。”

Marty惊奇地看向Rust，又看回屏幕上那个其貌不扬的男人，大约50岁左右，他忽然发现这个人是唯一一个在公募和餐馆都出现过的人。他听说过雪境，但在自己被一包据说和雪境的产品成分相同的毒品坑进监狱之前，也仅仅是停留在听说的程度。这是一个颇为神秘的组织，传说中他们比起贩毒更精通的是制毒，能够按照顾客的要求大批量定制，而且他们从来不在新奥尔良贩卖，所有的产品都是定向出售给外地的客户。几十年来，从没有因为毒品而被警察找上，就连DEA也放弃了长期监视，而把有限的精力投入到制衡其他更危险的贩毒组织。“你……你是怎么查到的？”Marty的嘴里突然有点干。

Rust语气平淡地答道：“十年前，我们和雪境曾经是盟友。”

Marty脑子里忽然闪过什么东西，但是一下子又抓不住，只是觉得冥冥之中，自己似乎以一种奇怪的方式和这一切联系在了一起。他张了张嘴，欲言又止，总觉得自己似乎摸到了真相的边缘。“Rust，你说……我的案子……”他停下了，摇着头，“不，没什么……我还没想好……也许没什么关系。”

坐在对面的人并不在意，他知道Marty想到了什么，他比Marty更清楚。“不，事实上，乐观地猜测一下，你的案子恐怕确实和雪境有关，但这关联很复杂。如果他们的老大没有在这十年性情大变的话，那至少这个组织也不是原来的样子了。”

Marty一脸的问号，不能怪他，他真的对这个世界知之甚少。Rust看了他一眼，推开电脑，捞过桌边的便签本，像写警局案情分析白板一样讲给他听。“先按照你的时间线来——在你发现这些可疑人士之前，有没有发生什么异常的案件？或者是和毒品相关的事件？”

Marty想了想：“我跟你说过我们拦下的那对小情侣，嗯，兄妹，只有这件事，其他好像也没什么，就是大家巡逻都会碰到的那些事情。”

“好，暂时把这个作为起点，这是去年的事，对吗？”

“去年夏天，不对，是五月初，我们还穿着长袖的制服，结果天热得跟夏天一样。”

Rust把时间标注在写有“小莫洛斯”的圆圈边上，然后向下划了一道线：“接下来就是你注意到五月百合门口的可疑人员，这是发生在今年的事情。”

“一月十七号。从这以后的事情我已经整理了一个文件夹——”

“我看到了。”Rust说，“总结来说就是从一月到6月上旬，你一共跟踪他们至少17次，8次在餐馆，9次在公墓，有11次拍摄了照片，时间上来说十分规律，但就我所知，这不是雪境一贯来的作风。俄国人很谨慎，但是他们并不死板，事实证明他们恐怕早就知道你在跟踪他们了。”

“但是，他们并没有改变行为模式啊。”

“不，改变了。”Rust在代表1月至6月的那条线中间画了个叉，“在你5月初取得了样品之后，他们的人员安排改变了，虽然还是那些人，但是原来负责出现在餐馆的人变成了出现在公墓，反过来也是一样，而且你后来也没有发现更多的毒品了不是吗。”

Marty汗颜，这他确实没注意到，因为，怎么说呢，这种所谓的“排班”并不是完全的变化，有些人还是出现在老地方，也有新面孔和消失的老面孔，他那时没有细想。

“好吧，但我想不通的是，他们干嘛不换地方？这帮家伙确实是属于两个组织的人吗？我一直没有搞懂他们在餐馆和公墓到底干什么，原来想碰碰运气，但是，除了找到过一次样品，他们每次都在我跟上去之前就不见了。我也不可能一直盯着……”

Rust没有接话，他思考着，其实这些问题他也想了几天，并非没有猜测，但他需要合理的逻辑证据。他和Mercier讨论过，而他们讨论的结果就是Mercier去参加牌局而自己将和Mercier的老婆参加饭局，因为，他们有了些很有意思的猜测。

“Rust？你想到什么了？”Marty低声问。

对面的男人将视线落回Marty脸上：“我在想，他们确实是两拨人，也可能是同一拨人但实际上却代表不同的立场。戏是有点假，只是不知道是演给谁看，如果雪境真的参与了这件事，那莫洛斯一定知道些什么。”

Marty急切地问：“那你们能见到莫洛斯吗？”

Rust露出了半个冷笑：“这就是有意思的地方之一，没人知道莫洛斯在那里，他已经消失一年了。”

“消失？他死了？”

Rust不置可否地唔了一声，伸手掏出了烟盒，另一只手把那便签本往Marty面前一推。前警察自然而然地结果这案情梳理的笔头工作。

“莫洛斯先放一边，继续，Marty。”Rust说着点着了烟，“后面发生了什么？”

“额，协助参与码头缉毒行动？”

“在那之前呢？关于你的这个‘个人项目’，你和谁提起过吗？”

“噢，码头缉毒是发生在5月底，在那之前我把照片交给同事，我觉得他肯定不会泄密。不过，啊！我想起来了！有一次我下班之后发现忘带东西又回到单位，看见Luts站在我办公桌边上，说来我这里找订书钉，我没多想，那天是孩子生日我提前下班了，所以返回局里也还早，周围还有几个其他人。但是在我帮他找订书钉的时候，他问我是不是……找了情人，还跟我开玩笑。我当然是否认了，接着他拿了订书钉就走了，我也离开回家。后来我突然想Luts为什么这么说，我怕他是发现我在查贩毒的事情，所以后来一段时间我就没有继续，还把备份的储存卡换了地方藏。”Marty写下了Luts这个名字，还有日期，5月20日。而他记得很清楚，一个星期之后，他参与了码头缉毒的协助行动，接着就因为被人举报藏毒而被逮捕了。

“你知道是谁举报了你吗？”

“那种消息是匿名的。”Marty忿忿地说，“但如果告诉我是Luts干的，我绝对不奇怪。”

“关于缉毒行动你知道多少？”

Marty摇头：“我们是被临时调去现场的。这种事基本都是DEA打头，而且我们的辖区离码头很远，只是那天凑巧在附近，因为Luts说要去见个什么线人。鬼才信呢。”

Rust随手在咖啡杯口掸了下烟灰：“那天在夜总会，我们听到一个有意思的传闻，说你们那次缉毒行动搞掉了Salvage的一批货，所以他那天对你这个前警察身份才这么耿耿于怀，他就等着在你身上泄愤呢。”

Marty再一次愣住了，同样的感觉再次袭上心头，好像发现了什么说不清楚的天机。“这传闻见鬼的是从哪里来的？Salvage和我查的殡仪馆应该没关系吧？……最关键的是，我到底为什么没有被灭口？不是说我想找死，但是这也实在是太说不通了！”

Rust慢吞吞地深吸了一口烟，然后把剩下的半截毫不留恋地丢到了杯子里，站了起来，俯视Marty：“你觉得，Mercier和我在那天去地下俱乐部是个巧合吗？”

什么？这是个疑问句，是吗？！Marty张大嘴，被Rust的这句话震得反应不过来，而对方却抓着杯子去流理台，表示谈话告一段落了。


	12. 剧情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能要神展开了……我对剧情只求逻辑基本合理，上帝视角什么的不要见怪啊……

_几十年前的一个冬天，一个贫穷的男人带着家人离开了寒冷的俄国，一路辗转向西。他们出发的时候是三个人，两夫妻靠着沿路打些零工来争取路费。有一次他们到了南欧小国偏远的乡村，在那里逗留了一个春天，那里景色很美，民风淳朴，像是个与世隔绝、安静度日的小世界。那位妻子意外地又怀了孕，他们忐忑又抱着侥幸地布置简陋的农舍，准备定居……_

“Moroz先生，请回屋休息，Koffman医生将在半小时内抵达。”

坐在花园长椅上的老人并没有动作，他望着不远处盛开的蛇目菊，对身边的人问道：

“……Sterling，最近的生意如何？”

“一切正常。”这位秘书打扮的年轻人答道，又走进了一步，伸手准备搀扶老人。

但是老人依然纹丝不动，只是继续问道：“我的孩子们这周会回家吗？”

那年轻人面无表情地答道：“少爷和小姐正在为项目测试做准备，这周不会回来。”

“哦。”老人随口应了一声，“那下周再说吧。”他拿起拐杖，支撑着站起来，从长椅的另一边绕了过去，对另一边站着的年轻人视而不见。

Sterling马上就站直了，木然的脸上浮现出一点不耐烦来，但在他跟上老人的时候，又变回了那副冷冰冰的模样。

那间农舍是被人废弃的，前任主人去世之后，子女也离开了家乡。当地人并不介意这家人占用这里，甚至好心地送来一些旧的工具和材料。于是夫妻两个花了一个月修好了屋顶和门窗，他们的儿子帮着洗刷了地板，开辟了一小块土地种了土豆和豆子。虽然已经错过了最好的播种季节，但寥胜于无。此前他们帮人干农活挣来的一些钱和粮食足够他们维持一段时间的生活。妻子的身孕开始显现出来，他们的儿子期待地看着母亲的肚子，说能不能让自己来给未来的弟弟或妹妹取名……

老人慢慢地走回卧室，在小书桌边坐下。桌上摆着一个小相框和一个木制的盒子，他对着相框注视片刻，伸手在照片上轻轻点了一下，接着打开木盒，取出老花镜戴好，又拿出记事本和钢笔，翻开写了起来。他写得很慢，不时停下来，若有所思，有时又看向桌上的相框，但是他并不着急。那个姓Sterling的年轻人就站在卧室门外，门敞开着，只要一抬眼就能看到西装革履的这位秘书直挺挺地站在那里，双手背在身后，不时向卧室里扫一眼。

_一连好几天，男孩都在绞尽脑汁地思考要给弟弟或妹妹取的名字，因为家庭的关系，他从小没有什么朋友，离开俄国之后又是举家漂泊，所以他很孤单。这个弟弟或者妹妹的名字必须是最好的，是自己喜欢并且他（们）也一定会喜欢的，而且也绝不能像他知道的大人那样那么严肃又无趣。两个星期之后，在晚餐桌上，男孩郑重地宣布他想到的名字：“妈妈，我想好了！如果是个弟弟，我要叫他_ _Лев_ _，他会像狮子一样勇敢又威严，如果是个妹妹，我要叫她_ _Диана_ _，她会像月亮一样美丽又神秘。_ _”_

_他的母亲用一种被逗乐又惊奇地表情看着儿子，然后笑了起来，他的父亲故意装出一本正经的样子，如果他不要这么大声咳嗽的话，对儿子说道：“哦，狮子和月亮，不是很斯拉夫的名字，是不是有点直白了？”男孩满不在乎地扬起下巴说道：“我才不在乎，我们又不在斯拉夫的地盘。”_

Sterling颇有分寸地伸手敲了两下门板，说道：“Moroz先生，Koffman医生到了。”

老人继续写完了一句话，夹好书签，将东西都放回木盒，然后将自己移动到床上。医生进来的时候对老人点头致意：“上午好，Moroz先生。”

“哦，行了吧。”老人说道，“如果你是来陪我喝酒的那才叫好。”

“你很清楚自己不该喝酒，至少别在医生的眼皮底下喝。”

老人满不在乎地扬起下巴：“我才不在乎，我离死还早着呢。”

话虽这么说，但Moroz也并没有真的付诸行动，这不过是他和这位认识了很多年的家庭医生的日常对话而已。Koffman医生定期会为Moroz和他的家人提供医疗服务，但近两年来Moroz的身体情况不太好，因此家庭医生改为每周1次上门为Moroz做检查。

Hanly Koffman是一位正直的医生，他本身是奥克斯纳医疗中心的神经内科主任，同时持有全科医生资格证和家庭医生执照，不过就现实来看，后两个证明文件似乎专为Moroz准备，因为Koffman医生有且仅有Moroz这一位私人客户。

“我还是建议你在这里设一个隔挡帘，谁都知道一套像样的体检可不止是量个体温以及隔着衣服听听心跳的。在医院里即使是在押的囚犯也能享有一点和医生护士独处的空间。”

“真体贴，Koffman，但是我还不想把我的卧室装修成住院病房，再说Sterling看不到我就会焦虑发作，所以如果哪一天你需要帮我检查前列腺，你也就这么忍着吧。”

“愿上帝保佑你的前列腺，Moroz先生。不过你的新管家确实看起来有狂躁的潜质，我始终觉得他的举止过于僵硬，真不知道你是因为什么雇用了他。”

“Madeline回老家去照顾父母了，Sterling也没那么糟糕，至少他盯人的技术不错。”

Moroz配合地让Koffman给他量血压，又说道：“行了Koffman，不如说说你在医院的小故事，希望这次的病例没上周的阿诺德-奇阿症那么无聊。”

家庭医生的检查只持续了半个小时，两人又花了另外半个小时来讲完这周在医疗中心遇到的一个疑似患有莫吉隆斯症的流浪汉，与此同时共进了早餐。当Koffman医生告辞的时候，时间刚刚好8点半，这位敬业的医生还有充足的时间赶去医疗中心上他的早班。

Sterling让佣人进来收走餐具，然后询问Moroz今天的安排，老人表示他会去书房待着，让佣人准备好茶。Sterling最后环顾了一下卧室便转身走向门口等待，自有其他佣人会来帮Moroz更衣，因此他没看到老人手指间忽然出现的金属纽扣。

 

Rust准备出门的时候收到了Mercier的消息，让他马上去家里见他。但等他到了Mercier的豪宅时，却发现对方正在沙发上睡得不省人事。管家Merdez手里拿着一条毯子，抖开来盖在留着口水的老板身上，一边对Rust抱歉地解释说Mercier这两天一直有睡眠问题，都要折腾到早上才睡着。

所以那个短信是怎么回事，Rust在另一侧的沙发上坐下来，看着对面的Mercier。意大利人在短信里简单地写着：“我知道了！快点过来分享我智慧的结晶！”伴随着若干拼写错误，就连一向乐此不疲的“亲爱的”都忘了加，有点不同寻常。Rust知道上周末他刚刚去参加了Salvage的聚会，老友相见，必然是一番看不见的刀光剑影。Mercier虽然看起来不靠谱，但其实非常善于套话，Rust估计他肯定是发现了什么不得了的秘密。

但这样等着也不是个事情，Rust拿出笔记本开始干活，准备在一个半小时之后把Mercier从沙发上拎起来。关于Marty的案子现在已经初见眉目，这桩看似简单的栽赃案件却因为后面基本可以称为魔幻的走向而渐渐显露出海平面下巨大的冰川。其实Rust对此也是意外的，估计Mercier也是一样，之前和Marty分析讨论的事情他认为有必要也和Mercier通个气，因为现在看来，这事情既然已经牵扯到了雪境和莫洛斯家族，那么迟早会影响到ARGUS。

Rust处理完一堆汇报审批文件，过了一遍他最近帮忙打理的那家动画公司的财务报表和资产明细，那边Mercier还在睡，甚至打起了呼噜，于是他对端来咖啡的管家问道：

“Mendez，之前Salvage的生日派对上有什么新鲜事么？”

“哦，说来话长。”Mendez平静地答道，手里托盘上放着三杯咖啡，他递给Rust一份，另一份放在茶几上，还有一份搁在Mercier霸占的那个沙发旁边的小茶几上，就怼着Mercier的脸。这位管家自己在Rust旁边的单人沙发上坐下，端起了自己的那杯咖啡，俨然是这宅子的另一位主人。

“看起来Mercier玩得很尽兴么。”Rust说道，瞥见管家给自己灌了一大口黑咖啡，这真是难得一见的情景，不过考虑到这位一向在仪表上一丝不挂的管家脸上明显的黑眼圈，这就很好理解了。

“在第一天把几乎所有人都无伤大雅地得罪一遍之后第二天又借着赔礼道歉的理由打击他们的自尊心和钱包，是啊，十分尽兴。”

Rust也不禁嗤笑了两下，意大利佬就是有这种擅长折腾的能耐。“有时候我还是挺意外你到现在都没有把Mercier掐死。”

“我也挺意外的。”管家喃喃地说道，显然有一半的意识正漂浮在咖啡里，另一半还努力维持着专业素养。

Mendez简要地和Rust说了一下那出两天一夜的聚会上发生的事情，当说到Mercier在玩牌的时候“一不小心”赢来了Salvage最近特别中意的一个奴隶而引得对方当场拔枪的时候，话题的主角总算醒了。

“……咳，一大早就听到有人在歌颂我的丰功伟绩，生活真美好。”

Mendez唰的一下从沙发上站起来，迈着僵硬的步伐大步走过去，把意大利佬从沙发上拽直了，然后拿起咖啡怼到他鼻子下面：“先生，Chole先生已经等你很久了。”

“对我温柔点！”意大利佬抗议地在沙发上扭动了一下，“哦早啊，Rustin亲爱的。”

Rust稍微举起咖啡杯表示问候。管家端起自己的杯子离开去准备早午餐，对Mercier的“你不爱我了吗”的质问充耳不闻。

他们说起了这两天发生的事情，Mercier的脑子在一整杯意式浓缩的作用下运转了起来，立刻就想起了之前给Rust发短信的事情。

“Rustin！通过我的观察，我有了一个重要发现！”Mercier兴奋地说道，“有一股神秘的黑恶势力正在这座城市悄悄蔓延、蛰伏、等待时机！然而！在那场派对上出现的所有蠢材都对此毫不知情！”

“哦。”

“所以我用排除法机智地思考了一下，没到场的那些人里面，除了主要做人口贩卖的家伙以及关在牢里的家伙以外，唯一有影响力的涉及毒品生意的组织就是雪境。我旁敲侧击了一下Salvage，跟他说莫洛斯退休之后，他就是这里最有实力的贩毒集团老大，理应大展身手才对。结果他说莫洛斯根本没有退休，但是又一个字不肯多说了。我后来从其他人那里听说一些传闻，Salvage和Bucham的海外生意似乎受了点影响，而且DEA最近在和其他部门搞联合执法，谁也不想在这个时候出风头。”

“这些‘传闻’不算新闻，Mercier。”

“真挑剔，Rustin，你知道自从我禁止组织从事毒品生意后就对这些不太关注了。”

“你就扯吧。”

“重点是Salvage说莫洛斯根本没有退休好吗！”Mercier挥舞着胳膊说道，“我们都知道雪境从十年前就开始慢慢退出这个行业了，到五年前连制毒都已经很少在做，现在怎么可能突然出来和Salvage抢生意呢？而且我们这两年没有听到莫洛斯任何重操旧业的消息，我想不出Salvage的消息是从哪里来的。”

Rust起初也是感到惊讶，但是随后他想到了栽赃Marty所用的“赃物”，据说是和雪境的某一批产品成分完全一致。“也许雪境确实参与了，但是未必出于莫洛斯的意愿，可能有别的原因。不过，我不觉得莫洛斯亲自出马了，可能有另一些人在假借雪境的名字行事——你有在那些娱乐活动间隙听说到关于‘殡仪馆’的任何传闻吗？”

“没有，再说我又不可能拿着一堆照片让他们去认脸。我怀疑你那个小警察见到的那批人可能不是什么单独的组织，他们要么是雪境的人，要么就是……啊哈！我有了个大胆的猜想，也许里面有Salvage的人呢？或者说是Salvage征召的新人。这样就能解释为什么Salvage竟然能知道我们都不知道的内幕，因为他们在和雪境做生意！所以他会说莫洛斯没有退休！”

Rust若有所思地看着移门外的庭院，Mercier的猜想看起来很像胡扯，却能将很多事情都串起来，只除了一件事：“如果Salvage真的在和雪境打交道，那么Marty看到的那批人就是分别来自雪境和Salvage手下，那么Salvage就肯定知道Martin Hart这个人，以他的作风，肯定会把这个警察直接干掉——但是从俱乐部的事情来看，他并不认识Hart。”

“也许Salvage就是不知道呢，我不觉得那个虐待狂能放过这种报复的机会。也许是雪境的人干的，让你的小警察看起来像个偷拿他们东西的黑警，啊不过如果是这样的话，雪境没有和这位新晋合作伙伴Sal知会嘛！也许他们有自己的小算盘呢。”

Rust慢吞吞地点了一下头：“如果真是那样，那么莫洛斯很可能并不喜欢这位新伙伴，事实上如果莫洛斯还是我们认识的那个人的话，那他肯定对Salvage深恶痛绝。但是，我觉得，也许这里面还有第三方势力。”

Mercier向他挤眉弄眼：“哦，看来你挺相信你家小警察说的‘殡仪馆’的事嘛。”

“不无可能，Hart目击的交易人员里面，有一个是小莫洛斯的前保镖之一，而这个人的身份很可疑，我认为他和政府有关，资料已经发你了。”

听他这么说，Mercier开始找手机：“Mendez！”不知何时出现的管家把那部铂金色的手机递到他面前的时候把意大利佬吓了一跳。他打开，找到Rust发的信息，飞快地浏览了一下，然后语气正经了不少：“Rust，如果这事情真的有老大哥的手脚，那雪境内部恐怕是发生大事了。”

Rust表示了赞同：“而且我总有种感觉，我们会在俱乐部碰到Hart不是偶然。——你当初是怎么想到要去的？”

Mercier答道：“这我哪还记得清！……等等，是俱乐部给我发的活动通知，你知道我也是他们老板之一嘛，那个活动通知让我立马想到了你，啊不得不说现在的广告实在是太洗脑了，而且我那阵子刚好有点无聊嘛！总而言之。”

Rust哼了一声。“我会去查的。还有莫洛斯那里，有什么办法能联系上他？”

Mercier撇撇嘴：“我能想到的你肯定早就想到了。”

Rust点点头，准备收拾东西走人，却注意到Mercier正在沙发上看着他欲言又止，脸上有一种尴尬又兴奋的微妙表情，他立马觉得十分不妙。他很想无视，但Mercier那点破事从来都不是会因为无视而消失的。

“你想说什么？”

意大利佬一下子坐直了，不仅如此还两眼放光：“那个，你知道，为了完成你交代的任务，我不得不费劲和那帮犯罪头目打成一片，特别是Salvage和Bucham，于是我就邀请他们打牌，但是他们一开始不答应，在我一通软磨硬泡激将法循循善诱之下，他们答应了，不过他们不赌钱……”

Rust心里瞬间警铃大作。

果然，Mercier说道：“他们说要赌人，咳，你知道我是没有那种养宠物的癖好的，所以我当然不能输啦！于是我就用我高超的牌技三局两胜赢了Salvage，嗯，我发誓我只是在认真打牌啊！我对那个Salvage的新宠物一点兴趣都没有！放心我当然没有带回来，但是！你知道，老Sal是个好面子的人，就算我紧接着输了2局把人还回去，但那记仇的老变态还是耿耿于怀，说要我拿那个，呃，之前从他手里横刀夺爱的小警察来下注——别激动！我当然没有答应他了！不过你知道，我不可能什么都不答应的不是吗？他可是枪都拔出来了！”

Rust忍住了叹气和掐死老板的冲动，盯着意大利佬：“所以，你答应了什么？”

Mercier在他阴沉的视线下尴尬地挺直了背：“呃，我可能是答应了一场那种表演？”

Rust的眼神在告诉他的老板你完了，不过他还是面无表情地说：“时间，地点。”

“我回头发你！”意大利佬飞快地说，语气带着如释重负的轻快，同时殷勤地说道：“我会给你提供表演需要的一切物品的！放心Rustin，你是我的救星！”

啊，真希望当时Salvage一枪毙了这意大利佬。

Rust在去公司的路上想，要怎么跟Marty说明这件事呢？


End file.
